


That Confounded Bridge(town)

by leotart, sodium_amytal



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Yardbirds (Band)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Summer Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Summary: Роберт не просит многого, всего один вечер для себя самого, чтобы хорошо провести время и легально надраться, но вместо этого он застрял на работе в родительском отеле накануне своего восемнадцатого дня рождения. Впрочем, когда в отель вселяются Yardbirds, Роберт получает гораздо больше того, на что рассчитывал.





	1. Четверг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Confounded Bridge(town)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072068) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



Роберт не просит многого – всего один вечер для себя самого, чтобы хорошо провести время и легально надраться. Восемнадцать исполняется лишь однажды, но Роберт обречён провести свой особенный день, работая не покладая рук в родительском отеле – взяв на себя обслуживание номеров _и_ обязанности горничной. Всё потому, что Морин и Одри сказались больными, точно сговорились испоганить робертов день рождения. Роберт во всём винит их. Они ужасные люди, и он их ненавидит.  
Мама уехала по делам, и Роберт распоряжается всем за стойкой регистрации до её возвращения. Снаружи всего-то около тридцати градусов, поэтому Роберт слегка расстегнул ворот рубашки – пожалуй, не очень профессионально, но ему уже на всё плевать. Он теперь взрослый и волен принимать непродуманные решения, да и способной дать ему нагоняй мамы здесь нет.  
Он рисует на обратной стороне гостиничного буклета, когда открывается передняя дверь.  
– Хвала небесам, – бормочет Роберт себе под нос, потому что раз ему суждено провести свой день рождения на работе, то он хотел бы выполнять хоть какую-то _работу._ Подняв взгляд от своего рисунка, он видит группу из пяти тощих, ничем не примечательных с виду патлатых парней, следующих за коротко стриженым малым в костюме.  
Роберт включает обаяние, когда компания приближается к стойке. Психоделические узоры на их одежде наводят Роберта на мысль, что они состоят в группе, а парень в костюме, должно быть, их менеджер.  
Это немного необычно, ведь типичные гости отеля – по большей части напыщенные, богатые туристы, проводящие летний отпуск в Бриджтауне, что на Барбадосе, быстро развивающемся экзотическом курорте. За последние несколько лет в столицу острова хлынул поток туристов, стремящихся изведать местные роскошные тропические пляжи. Из отеля, расположенного на юго-восточном побережье острова, открывается пленительный вид на Карибское море.  
Так что, если вдуматься, кто-то запросто мог выписать сюда группу.  
Компания расселяется в трёх двухместных номерах. Всё проходит нормально до тех пор, пока Роберт не просит каждого расписаться, потому что один из них – самый роскошный мужчина, какого он только видел. Серьёзно, на чуваке даже бакенбарды смотрятся хорошо. У него густые тёмные волосы до подбородка, томные зелёные глаза, и Роберту _вовсе_ не следует гадать, как его длинное, поджарое тело выглядит без одежды.  
Поэтому Роберт, само собой, решает завести неловкий разговор с Душкой-Брюнетом.  
– Так вы, э-э, все отдыхать приехали?  
Душка-Брюнет улыбается, и, воу, Роберт слегка ослеплён.  
– Не совсем. Мы на гастролях.  
Чёрт, Роберт оказался прав. Сексуальным людям нужно _запретить_ играть на инструментах; это просто нечестно.  
– The Yardbirds, – встревает сосед Душки по комнате. – Ты мог о нас слышать, – продолжает он с надменной улыбкой.  
– Не доводилось, – признаёт Роберт, смущаясь. Обычно он хорошо осведомлён в том, что касается музыки.  
– Бывает, – говорит Горячий Парень с обезоруживающей, тёплой улыбкой. – Думаю, мы всё равно более популярны в Штатах, чем в Лондоне. – Его взгляд скользит южнее робертова лица – во второй раз – и Роберт опасается, что у него какой-то ужасный изъян, на который Милый Мальчик не может перестать пялиться. О господи, что если по нему что-то ползёт, а он даже не замечает?  
– О, так вы лондонцы? – Как будто по их акценту этого совсем не заметно. Иногда Роберт такой болван. – Я сам из Киддерминстера. Какую музыку вы играете?  
Докучливый Сосед говорит:  
– Ритм-энд-блюз с капелькой психоделии. Иногда это похоже на небольшое безумство.  
– И вакханалию, – прибавляет Душка Душечкин, прежде чем робертовы щёки розовеют от осознания, потому что да, этот комментарий однозначно можно было понять превратно.  
Роберт прикусывает язык, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Супер-Лапуля снова опускает взгляд с робертова лица, и Роберту хочется отмочить что-то язвительное вроде «мои глаза находятся выше», пока он не понимает – о, святые небеса! – куда _именно_ смотрит Горячий Парень, ведь Роберт не застегнул пару верхних пуговиц рубашки, и его грудь, что называется, выставлена напоказ.  
Этот роскошный мужчина _оценивает_ Роберта. Нагло.  
– Приходи, тебе понравится, – произносит Темноволосый Адонис. Чёрт, да он полон двусмысленностей. Роберт наблюдает за его кадыком, когда он сглатывает. Святые небеса, неужели он _взволнован?_ – Наш первый концерт завтра вечером в Кейв Хилл.  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут менеджер группы зовёт:  
– Пейдж! Бек! Пошевеливайтесь!  
Горячий Парень улыбается Роберту и поднимает свой чемодан, на его лице смущённая улыбка.  
– Мне пора.  
Роберт заглядывает через стойку.  
– Он не тяжёлый? У нас тут есть такие специальные штуки, если нужно. – Он пытается жестами изобразить тележку для багажа. Господи, помоги ему.  
– Не стоит, спасибо. – Горячий Парень улыбается ему через плечо.  
Роберту едва удаётся вспомнить, что нужно сказать: «Приятного отдыха», - прежде чем Мистер Великолепие исчезает за поворотом вместе с другими участниками группы.  
Чтоб ему _провалиться._ Роберт так рад, что стойка регистрации скрывает его нелепый стояк.

Роберт не понимает, почему папа не наливает ему выпить за час до окончания его смены. Они вроде не заняты, ничего такого. Он сильно сомневается, что слетит с тормозов от одного стакана. Вот честно, как будто его родители вообще не хотят, чтобы ему доставалось что-то хорошее.  
На часах около девяти, когда раздаётся звонок из комнаты Душки Душечкина – просят бутылку шампанского. Хоть кто-то наслаждается жизнью, злобно думает Роберт. Но его смена как раз подходит к концу, поэтому он не слишком расстраивается. По крайней мере, вечер закончится на высокой ноте, и он уединится в душе со свежими воспоминаниями о Мистере Бакенбарды.  
Роберт относит наверх бутылку шампанского в ведёрке со льдом и два бокала. В лифте он даже пускается в пляс, потому что там пусто, и _он может._ Достигнув комнаты 516, Роберт бойко стучит, и на мгновение, прежде чем дверь распахивается настежь, ему кажется, будто он завис на краю пропасти.  
Мистер Великолепие улыбается при виде Роберта. На нём тёмная футболка и клетчатые штаны, и Роберт понимает, что это, вероятно, пижамный ансамбль Горячего Парня. Какое восхитительное чудачество. Он стоит босиком, премило ёрзая по ковру пальцами ног.  
– Быстро, однако, – говорит он со смехом.  
– Рождён, чтобы угождать, – говорит Роберт, стараясь не обращать внимания на невольный сексуальный подтекст этих слов. Он уже смирился с тем, что его жизнь – сплошное недоразумение, и ему не суждено очаровать с первого взгляда. Он держит бокалы и ведёрко с шампанским, как предложение мира – _возьми их, и я замолчу._  
Бакенбарды забирает ведёрко и достаёт из кармана пачку банкнот.  
– Ну что ж, ты это заслужил.  
Роберт глядит на пачку денег, которую Симпатяга кладёт ему в ладонь.  
– Вот это вот всё?  
Тот только улыбается, и Роберт думает, что из этого парня мог бы выйти потрясающий лидер культа – харизмы ему явно не занимать.  
– Спасибо! – говорит Роберт, пересчитывая купюры. – Хорошего вечера!  
Поворачиваясь к выходу, он бормочет: «С днём рождения меня», но вышло, должно быть, громче, чем он предполагал – или в коридоре невероятно тихо – потому что Горячий Парень спрашивает ему вдогонку:  
– У тебя день рождения?  
Роберт вихрем поворачивается, слегка встревоженный.  
– Д-да?  
Душка Душечкин выглядывает из-за двери, открывая её шире, как бы приглашая зайти внутрь (как будто Роберту нужно особое приглашение, чтобы к нему присоединиться), и говорит:  
– Хочешь выпить?  
Господи, да. Роберт, впрочем, колеблется, потому что не хочет показаться без меры ретивым. Несмотря на то, что это правда. Сдержанность – ключ к успеху.  
– Ты уверен? Твой сосед не станет возражать?  
– Его здесь нет. – В его словах сквозит лёгкий намёк, что чрезвычайно нравится Роберту.  
Но он притворяется уговорённым и робко заходит внутрь. Темноволосый Адонис достаёт из ведёрка шампанское.  
– Так как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он, наполняя бокалы.  
– Роберт. – Он смущён из-за того, что на мгновение задумался над ответом, потому что отвлёкся, наблюдая за тонкими пальцами этого парня.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Роберт. Я Джимми. – Вместо рукопожатия Джимми передаёт ему шампанское в высоком бокале. Роберт смутно припоминает, что регистрировал кого-то из группы с этим именем, но среди них был кто-то ещё по имени Джим или Джеймс, и это его запутало.  
Роберт почти наполовину осушает бокал, чтобы унять зарождающееся волнение.  
На джимминых губах танцует ухмылка.  
– И сколько тебе сегодня исполняется? Или это конфиденциальная информация?  
– Я удивлён, что ты не спросил об этом раньше. Но мне восемнадцать, если это имеет какое-то значение. – Роберт пытается угадать джиммин возраст; тот выглядит так, словно ему около двадцати, но по его моложавому лицу херувима сложно судить наверняка. – Что насчёт тебя, приятель?  
– Двадцать два, – говорит Джимми как бы невзначай. – Прошу, садись. – Он указывает на кровать, прежде чем следует собственному совету и усаживается в кожаное кресло возле окна.  
Роберт послушно садится на ближайший к Джимми краешек кровати. Он выглядывает в окно, откуда открывается живописный вид на океан.  
– Почему ты не снаружи с остальными?  
– До сих пор не отошёл после перелёта. – Джимми грациозно отпивает шампанское. – Ненавижу летать, если честно. Хотел бы я, чтобы существовал более эффективный способ путешествий, при котором не требовалось бы часами торчать в металлической трубе, подвешенной в воздухе.  
– Это не так уж и плохо, – отвечает Роберт. – Со временем привыкаешь.  
Джимми поднимает брови.  
– Ты часто путешествуешь?  
– Мы с родителями начали работать здесь только летом. Поэтому я привык к перелётам туда и обратно.  
– Твои родители… Они владеют отелем?  
Роберт кивает.  
– Они решили, что это хорошее вложение. Отец занимается бухгалтерией и баром. Мама обычно встречает гостей.  
– И они заставили тебя работать в твой день рождения?  
– У меня должен был быть выходной, но все остальные сотрудники сказались больными. Какая-то катастрофическая несправедливость.  
Джимми оценивающе улыбается поверх своего бокала.  
– Ты не слышал? Жизнь вообще несправедлива.  
– Сказала рок-звезда, – Роберт надувает губы. Он допивает шампанское; ему легко и радостно, и он совсем не чувствует себя пьяным. – На чём ты играешь? – Он сомневается, что Джимми поёт; его голос, пожалуй, чересчур высокий и слегка гнусавый, но как знать.  
– На гитаре. У нас с Джеффом что-то вроде дуэли на лид-гитарах. Это довольно-таки круто, если я сам так говорю.  
Так значит, Докучливый Сосед – теперь наречённый Джеффом – и Джимми должны быть довольно-таки близкими друзьями, если они могут играть на одном и том же инструменте без вреда для чьего-либо самолюбия. Роберт запоминает эту информацию на будущее.  
– Можно мне? – спрашивает Роберт, глядя на бутылку шампанского.  
– Конечно. Я бы тоже не отказался, если тебе не трудно.  
Роберт подносит бутылку к постели и наполняет их бокалы.  
– Ты играл в Штатах, так ведь? Как там?  
Джимми улыбается, словно вспомнил что-то приятное.  
– Лос-Анджелес чудесен. Яркий, красивый, полон свободомыслящих людей и мечтателей. Нью-Йорк именно такой захватывающий, каким его показывают по телевизору.  
– А остальное?  
– Это зависит от того, где ты находишься.  
– Значит, прямо как в Англии.  
Святые небеса, у Джимми чудеснейший смех в целом, мать его, свете.  
– Именно. – Он делает ещё глоток. – Тут есть какие-нибудь обязательные к посещению места?  
– Куча клубов, но вы, вероятно, будете там играть. Поскольку мы окружены водой, я бы порекомендовал ночной заплыв. – Нет, он не думает о том, как Джимми будет купаться голышом. Точно _нет._  
Джимми смущённо улыбается, покрываясь лёгким румянцем.  
– Не думаю, что это по моей части.  
– Стесняешься, что ли?  
– Из меня не такой уж хороший пловец, – признаёт Джимми, понизив голос.  
– Ты не умеешь плавать? Может, я мог бы тебя научить! – Откуда эта хрень вообще берётся? Робертова внутренняя потаскушка должна взять себя в руки.  
Джимми заворачивает завиток волос за ухо.  
– Я подумаю.  
Роберт слышит бешеный стук собственного сердца. Если ему доведётся увидеть Джимми полуобнажённым и мокрым, он сможет спокойно умереть. И Джимми _подумает._  
Роберт залпом глотает шампанское, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
– Как давно ты тут работаешь? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– С шестнадцати лет. Родители решили, что для меня это будет отличной работой на лето, ведь у меня – я цитирую – «только ветер в голове гуляет».  
Джимми выдаёт свои фирменные улыбку-и-взгляд-из-под-длинных-ресниц, чем просто вьёт из Роберта верёвки.  
– Я понимаю, откуда они это взяли.  
– Почему ты встаёшь на их сторону? – ноет Роберт. – Они подговорили тебя, чтобы ты это сказал?  
– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть мечтателем, Роберт. – Слышать собственное имя в джимминых устах подобно удару в живот. – Мир в них нуждается, это точно.  
– А ты мечтатель?  
Джимми отпивает шампанское, глядя в пространство перед собой.  
– Не уверен. Я думал, что был им, но за последний год узнал о себе много нового.  
– Например?  
Джимми цокает языком.  
– Перестань, это дурной тон - раскрывать все свои тайны. Немного загадки не повредит, верно?  
– Кажется, это твоя фишка, да, – говорит Роберт, прежде чем успевает остановиться.  
– Ты находишь меня загадочным? – спрашивает Джимми с оттенком того, что кажется Роберту флиртом.  
– Каким только я тебя не нахожу. – Отныне Роберту воспрещается пить, потому что, очевидно, у него отсутствует какой бы то ни было словесный фильтр.  
В уголках джимминых губ притаилась застенчивая улыбка, как будто он просто _знает,_ что последние пять минут Роберт думал о его члене.  
– В целом, хорошим, надеюсь.  
– Конечно. Ты чертовски офигенен. – Роберт осушает свой бокал в надежде упиться до того, чтобы никогда больше не испытывать стыд. Святые небеса, надо ведь было ляпнуть! Он глупейший из живущих. Почему ему вообще разрешено разговаривать?  
Но Джимми не шарахается от него в ужасе и не выплёскивает в лицо содержимое бокала. Он оценивающе поднимает бровь и тепло улыбается Роберту.  
– О, значит, на цыпочек ты не засматриваешься?  
– Разве только на дворовых, – отвечает Роберт, потому что он идиот, считающий себя остроумным.  
Джимми откидывает голову назад и смеётся ангельским смехом.  
– Воу.  
Внутри у Роберта закипает смущение. Он ставит на пол пустой бокал и запускает пятерню в волосы, уперев локти в колени.  
– Я даже не знаю, почему тебе это сказал. Я никогда никому не говорил. – Может, потому что Джимми – незнакомец, которого он вряд ли снова встретит после того, как тот уедет. И разве это не чертовски печально? – Прости.  
Джимми мотает головой и встаёт.  
– Не извиняйся. Тут нечего стыдиться, если не считать того, что хочет внушить тебе общество. – Он ставит бокал на стол и смотрит в лицо Роберту открытым, честным взглядом. Роберт чувствует, будто весь перед ним как на ладони, и ему почему-то совсем не страшно. – Значит, тебя никогда не целовали?  
– Не так, чтобы это считалось. – Роберт отводит взгляд, опасаясь, что сказал слишком много. Как будто Джимми захочет неуклюжего, неопытного девственника.  
– Какая жалость. – Джимми подходит ближе. – Я мог бы поцеловать тебя по-настоящему, если хочешь.  
В этот момент Роберт решает, что спит. Привлекательные люди вроде Джимми просто не предлагают поцеловаться придурковатым, нескладным подросткам вроде Роберта. Его мозг грёбаный _обломщик._  
Но раз уж Роберту это снится, то он вполне может взять от этого сна всё. Он смотрит на Джимми, открывает и снова закрывает рот. Почему так сложно сказать да, когда несколько мгновений назад он выпаливал каждую мысль, какая только ни забредала ему в голову?  
– Если… если хочешь. – Боже, он жалок.  
– Чего _ты_ хочешь?  
_Твой член._ Но Роберт, хвала небесам, не произносит этого вслух.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. – Он изумлён тем, что ему удаётся вымолвить эти слова и не сблевать от нервов. Господи, благослови алкоголь.  
– Прекрасно, – говорит Джимми с лукавой улыбкой и придвигается ближе. Он садится подле Роберта на кровать – так близко, что Роберт чувствует жар его тела. Чёрт, от него даже _пахнет_ хорошо. Роберт не узнаёт аромат, но он навевает мысли о лугах, лесах и ярко-голубом небе.  
– Потому что я хочу тебя поцеловать, – тихо говорит Джимми, и Роберт чувствует на губах жар его дыхания. Роберт остолбенело распахивает рот, и Джимми ухмыляется. – Не одному тебе любопытно.  
Каким-то образом это делает происходящее ещё более горячим, как будто Роберт искушает Джимми перейти на противоположную сторону сексуального спектра. Может, Роберт соблазнил его своей всепоглощающей, беззастенчивой несуразностью и скудостью навыков общения.  
Джимми поднимает руку и берёт Роберта за подбородок, прежде чем приблизиться. Его губы мягче, чем Роберт ожидал, тёплые и нежные на его собственных. На какое-то мгновение Джимми остаётся неподвижным, жарко дыша Роберту в щёку. Роберту кажется, что Джимми ждёт от него каких-то действий, знака, что ему приятно. Поэтому он тихо мычит Джимми в рот, потому что не знает, что ещё сделать. Он не хочет ответить на поцелуй и показать жуткую неопытность, или попытаться подключить к делу язык. Люди ведь так делают?  
Мычание, кажется, послужило хорошим знаком, потому что Джимми целует его немного сильнее, более настойчиво. Он касается робертова лица кончиками пальцев. Роберт думает, что ему нужно сделать что-то с руками вместо того, чтобы держать их на коленях, будто пару дохлых рыб. Он не знает, что будет уместно, но рассуждает, что раз уж Джимми к нему прикасается, то ответные действия не покажутся ему странными.  
Роберт протягивает руки и забирает джиммину футболку в ладони. Он тянет, и Джимми слегка наклоняется, их рты соприкасаются плотнее. Джиммины волосы просто потрясающие, поэтому они становятся следующей целью Роберта, и он пропускает сквозь пальцы чернильно-чёрные пряди. Что-то влажное скользит по нижней губе Роберта, и, святые небеса, это джиммин язык. Роберт отрывисто вздыхает, зарывая пальцы в волосы Джимми.  
Джиммины руки оставляют робертово лицо и скользят по рельефу его шеи. Роберт старается скопировать движения языка Джимми, целуя его всё глубже. Тот довольно мычит в ответ и прикусывает губу Роберта.  
Это просто умопомрачительно круто для первого поцелуя и _совсем_ не похоже на сон. Он никак не мог вообразить себе ощущение от джимминого рта поверх его собственного, влажное скольжение его языка или то, как Джимми запустил руку ему в волосы. У Роберта не настолько богатое воображение; он осмеливается предположить, что _ничьё_ воображение не способно на такое.  
Джимми целует уголок робертова рта, затем он следует вдоль линии его подбородка, подводя дорожку из поцелуев к его уху. Роберт не может удержаться от того, чтобы отклонить голову назад и промурлыкать имя Джимми в воздух. Он чувствует горячее скольжение языка у себя на шее, затем страстный жар на своём бедре, растопыренной пятернёй обжигающий его мышцы. Роберт понимает, что это джиммина _рука_ – Джимми лапает его за бедро, и его рука очень, очень близко к бугру желания между робертовых бёдер.  
Роберт тяжело дышит, и Джимми проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра. Джимми осторожен – нежно, но уверенно нажимает кончиками пальцев. Он ласкает его сквозь джинсы, и Роберт издаёт неподобающий звук, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу прикосновению.  
Джиммин рот изгибается в одобрительной улыбке, когда он замечает, как Роберт отвечает на его ласки. Он хмыкает, как будто оценивает Роберта – и по тому, как Джимми сжимает его член, да, именно это он и делает.  
– М-м-м, впечатляет, – тихо говорит Джимми, глядя из-под длинных ресниц. – Хочешь, я этим займусь?  
Какой бы то ни было связный, осмысленный ответ выпадает у Роберта из головы, потому что Джимми спрашивает позволения ему подрочить. Роберт открывает рот, но наружу выходит лишь бессодержательный лепет. В это мгновение он практически забыл, как произносить слова. У него вырывается беспомощный звук, и это _совершенно_ не убедительное приглашение к сексу.  
Джимми это, кажется, не заботит, он расстёгивает робертову рубашку и скидывает её с его плеч. Он устремляет руку вниз, тонкими пальцами находя край робертовых джинсов.  
– Если встречаешь парня, который тебе нравится, нужно научиться делать это правильно, – объясняет Джимми, расстёгивая пуговицу, а следом и молнию.  
Роберт – тинейджер, поэтому он точно знает, как управляться с членом, но он не собирается спорить, если его молчание – залог того, что Джимми ему подрочит. С ним никогда не случалось ничего прекраснее, и он даже не может никому рассказать. Видимо, в любой бочке мёда найдётся своя ложка дёгтя.  
Джимми стягивает с него трусы и проводит большим пальцем по выступающей вене внизу робертова члена, и – о, пресвятые небеса – это идеально. Роберт судорожно вдыхает, чувствуя, как натягивается его кожа от джимминого прикосновения. Он слышит в горле собственное сердцебиение. Чтоб ему провалиться. Джимми проводит языком по его нижней губе, не прекращая медленных и уверенных движений рукой, дразня большим пальцем головку робертова члена.  
– Видишь, что я делаю?  
Роберту удаётся простонать что-то в знак согласия. Он прикусывает губу и стряхивает волосы с глаз, глядя на то, как джиммина рука ласкает его член. Джимми глядит прямо на него, и на краткий миг Роберт думает, не странно ли это, прежде чем Джимми нежно целует его в губы, продолжая медленно обрабатывать его рукой, словно проверяя, как лучше. Роберт не знает, что ему больше нравится: невинные лёгкие джиммины поцелуи или порочное прикосновение его руки; сочетание того и другого прекрасно до одури.  
Джимми наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать его под другим углом, и Роберт позволяет Джимми делать, что ему вздумается, пропускает джиммин язык к себе в рот. Джимми горячо дышит Роберту в лицо, его дыхание слегка учащается, словно он тоже получает удовольствие от того, что ублажает Роберта. Роберт ловит Джимми за футболку и притягивают ближе. Джимми разрешает ему это, издавая Роберту в рот горячий стон желания.  
Роберт подаётся бёдрами навстречу джимминой руке, бесстыдно смешивая нечленораздельные звуки подбадривания с джимминым именем. Джимми сжимает основание робертова члена и поглаживает его яйца так, что лучше этого нет ничего на свете. Роберт не может не вонзаться в его руку сильнее, совершая толчки бёдрами и посылая искры вдоль по всему позвоночнику. Он дрожит и трепещет, балансируя на краю мира. Джимми зажимает чувствительную плоть между пальцев, и Роберт не может сдержать поднимающийся из горла возглас удивления.  
Его член сочится пенной белой струйкой по всей джимминой руке, но Джимми даже бровью не ведёт, используя преэякулят в качестве смазки и вытворяя запястьем такое, что Роберт запрокидывает голову назад.  
– О боже, о боже, о господи, – поскуливает Роберт, и Джимми снова его целует, всё ещё крепко сжимая в руке робертов член.  
– Ты уже близко, да? – спрашивает Джимми, на мгновение замедляя движение.  
Роберт кивает, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
– Прости, я никогда…  
– Всё в порядке. – Свободной рукой Джимми лапает Роберта за задницу и придвигает ближе. Рука, обхватывавшая член, перемещается в его джинсы, и, чёрт, Роберт буквально _всхлипывает,_ почувствовав скользкое давление джимминых пальцев, дразнящих его отверстие.  
Роберт открывает рот, судорожно хватая воздух. Джимми преодолевает сопротивление мышц, проникая в него медленными, влажными толчками. Роберт беззвучно повторяет джиммино имя, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать в этот момент. Джиммины пальцы совершают влажно-скользкие движения в его отверстии, и Роберт дрожит и плачет и, задыхаясь, называет Джимми по имени. Напряжение нарастает и нарастает, пока ему не кажется, что он в огне, затем он издаёт громкий, беспомощный звук, который застревает у него в горле, когда он наконец-то доходит до точки.  
Роберт чувствует влажное тепло на животе, когда кончает, и только стонет в процессе, пока его мышцы судорожно подёргиваются, словно он остался без костей. Он издаёт бесстыдные, наполовину задушенные звуки, потому что Джимми всё ещё продолжает ласкать его там внизу, дотрагиваясь пальцами до слишком чувствительной плоти. Роберт сжимается от удовольствия, его ноги скользят по постели, и Джимми легко целует его в раскрытые губы.  
Роберт не может, блин, поверить, что это произошло на самом деле. Его мозг застрял в стадии отрицания, но его испачканный в семени живот и вздымающаяся грудь, а также тот факт, что Джимми до сих пор к нему прикасается – довольно-таки убедительные доказательства того, что Роберт только что пережил величайший сексуальный опыт в своей жизни. Сложно представить что-то лучше.  
– Боже мой, – выдыхает Роберт, когда вновь обретает дар речи. – Это было… это было офигительно _круто._  
Джимми смеётся, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.  
– С днём рождения.  
Наилучший подарок ко дню рождения.  
– Ты прекрасен, – продолжает Роберт, потому что сочетание пост-оргазмического расслабления и алкоголя – сущий кошмар для его словесного фильтра. – Я хочу делать это всегда. С тобой. Ты лучший. За это выдают какие-нибудь награды? Потому что ты их заслуживаешь – все сразу.  
Джимми смеётся и, кажется, слегка краснеет.  
– Насчёт этого не знаю, но может, ты мог бы зайти сегодня попозже, если хочешь.  
Не может быть, чтобы Джимми хотел сделать это снова; это должна была быть разовая акция, единственная высшая точка в робертовой жизни.  
Роберт моргает, выравнивая дыхание.  
– Д-да, конечно! Твой сосед не будет против?  
– Уверен, мы сможем где-нибудь уединиться. Ты должен знать все здешние укромные уголки, правда?  
Роберт кивает.  
– О… да. – Если ничего не удастся придумать, он всегда может отвести Джимми в свою комнату. Но именно там первым делом станут искать родители, если он им понадобится, и, святые небеса, это вообще не вариант. Если его застукают с гостем – это уже нехорошо, но с гостем _мужского_ пола? Роберт с равным успехом может прямо сейчас начать копать себе могилу.  
Его взгляд приковывает недвусмысленная выпуклость у Джимми в паху. Мысль о том, что Роберт хоть каким-то образом послужил причиной джимминой эрекции, наполняет его жизнью. Роберт облизывает губы и говорит:  
– Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я этим занялся? – Гладко, ничего не скажешь.  
Джимми ухмыляется себе под нос, приподнимая ноги, чтобы скрыть признаки своего возбуждения.  
– Может, в другой раз. – Роберт не может определить, отказ это или нет. – Я бы не хотел тебя задерживать; родители могут тебя искать.  
– Я уже не на работе. То есть ты был моим последним делом на сегодня.  
Угол джимминого рта слегка приподнимается, как будто он думает, _отличный подбор слов, хитрюга._  
– Как бы то ни было, тебе лучше вернуться. По крайней мере, пока. – Джимми не уедет до утра понедельника, поэтому у Роберта будет ещё три ночи с ним – если он не упустит эту возможность.  
– Хорошо. – Роберт понимает, что не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством, поэтому он встаёт на дрожащие ноги и застёгивает джинсы. Он не обращает внимания на то, что весь измазан спермой, и на то, как его рубашка прилипает к коже, когда он застёгивает пуговицы.  
Ему хочется как-то поблагодарить Джимми, но это почему-то ощущается… каким-то неправильным. Существует ли какой-то этикет для случайных связей? Приведя себя в порядок, Роберт останавливается на проверенной дружеской улыбке и признательно кивает Джимми на пути к двери.  
– Увидимся, да? Позже?  
Джимми кивает, и его улыбка тёплая, точно солнце.  
– Позже.  
Роберт очень по-взрослому пританцовывает от счастья, как только за ним закрывается дверь.


	2. Пятница

Роберт понимает, что что-то пошло не так, открыв глаза в залитой ярким солнечным светом комнате. Когда он их закрывал, было темно. Какого чёрта случилось?  
Воспоминания о событиях вчерашнего вечера мерцают в его затуманенном мозгу подобно затухающей неоновой вывеске. Он вспоминает, как уходил из джимминой комнаты, чтобы вернуться к себе и принять душ. Затем мягкое, прохладное прикосновение подушки к щеке, и… ему определённо нельзя пить, вообще. Ему никогда не говорили о менее привлекательной стороне опьянения, сопровождаемой сонливостью, плохой координацией и словесным поносом. Почему никто ему об этом не сказал? Ему мог бы перепасть второй раунд с Джимми, если бы он всего лишь держал себя в руках и не хлестал шампанское, будто умирающий от жажды.  
Джимми, наверное, думает, что Роберт его продинамил – самое нелепое предположение в истории. Никто не динамит парня, который выглядит, как Джимми. За исключением самых больших идиотов в мире, и Роберт, очевидно, претендует на данный титул.  
Он медленно садится и проводит рукой по непослушным кудрям. Чувствует ли он похмелье? Ему так не кажется – свет его не беспокоит, тело не болит, в глазах не двоится, ничего такого. Значит, он испытывает только «мучительный стыд» после ночи возлияний. Чудесно.  
Не то чтобы Роберт сожалел о том, что сделал прошлой ночью, но он и не принимает желаемое за действительное. Люди, подобные Джимми, никогда не слезают с наркотика, имя которому всеобщее преклонение, и учатся манипулировать своими обожателями ради выгоды. Роберт счастлив послужить развлечением роскошному парню вроде Джимми, но в конечном итоге всё сводится только к приятному досугу. Фактор однополости подтверждает, что Роберт не будет хвалиться перед друзьями тем, что затащил в постель рок-звезду, поэтому Джимми волен уходить в гомосексуальные загулы и выходить из них чистеньким, как голубое стёклышко.  
Нормальный человек, возможно, почувствовал бы себя использованным; но Роберт просто в восторге, что он стал первым сексуальным партнёром Джимми мужского пола.  
Он надевает одежду, которая не выглядит так, как будто он в ней спал, и спускается на лифте на первый этаж. Морин дежурит за стойкой, что одновременно раздражает Роберта и вызывает у него облегчение.  
– Вижу, ты снова в полном здравии, – бросает он, опираясь на стойку и прожигая девушку взглядом. – Готов побиться об заклад, вы двое сделали это нарочно.  
– О чём ты? – спрашивает Морин, удивлённо хлопая длинными ресницами.  
Роберт не тронут её спектаклем.  
– Вы с Одри на больничном в мой день рождения? Совпадение? Не думаю.  
– Вчера был твой день рождения?  
Роберт хмурится. Такое ощущение, будто никто не слушает, когда он говорит.  
Морин смеётся над его недовольным выражением.  
– Я шучу! – Она кладёт ладонь ему на руку. – Конечно, я помню. Как я могла забыть? Ты неделями об этом не затыкался. Поверь мне, я бы ни за что его не пропустила, но я очень неудачно подвернула лодыжку. Едва могла опираться на чёртову ногу.  
В этот момент Роберт замечает, что Морин не стоит на рабочем месте, а _сидит._ Он чувствует себя гондоном.  
– Ой. Прости. До меня не дошло…  
– Не переживай из-за меня, – говорит Морин с улыбкой. – Со мной всё будет нормально. Как прошёл твой день рождения?  
Роберт не может удержаться от широкой улыбки. Его тело до сих пор хранит память о джимминых прикосновениях.  
– Он прошёл… интересно. Как будто я был гусеницей, которая превратилась в пьяную бабочку.  
– Ты так чудесно обращаешься со словами.  
Роберту хочется сказать, что вчера ему ещё и перепало, но он не знает, как скрыть, что секс случился с гостем отеля. Не говоря уже о том, что с чуваком. Да уж, придётся молчать.  
Морин говорит:  
– Поражаюсь, что ты вообще сохраняешь вертикальное положение.  
– Я тоже.  
Раздаётся бойкий женский голос:  
– Я так и знала, что найду тебя здесь, Роберт!  
Роберт внутренне стонет.  
– Привет, Одри.  
Одри подплывает ближе так, что не оставила бы равнодушным большинство мужчин, но Роберт – не большинство мужчин.  
– С прошедшим днём рождения. – Придыхание придаёт её словам двусмысленность.  
– Ты помнишь?  
– Конечно. – Она заворачивает завиток волос за ухо; Роберт предпочитает этот жест в джиммином исполнении. – Может, я могла бы сегодня ночью тебя одарить? – Она приближается, явно заигрывая, и Роберт не может отделаться от мысли, что столкнулся с серьёзным сексуальным домогательством на рабочем месте. Но он никогда не расскажет об этом родителям. Они придут в недоумение от мысли, что внимание молодой, привлекательной девушки так его напрягает, и им не составит труда вычислить причину робертова дискомфорта. Роберту очень нравится жизнь, поэтому он не собирается раскачивать лодку. Даже если он потерял счёт всем разам, когда говорил Одри, что не заинтересован.  
– М-м-м, думаю, сегодня вечером я буду немного… занят, – говорит он, уклоняясь от её зазывно покачивающихся бёдер. – Я уже договорился кое с кем. – Эй, он не врёт.  
Одри улыбается так, словно он сказал что-то уморительное.  
– Нашёл себе девушку, да?  
Боже, Роберту очень хочется сказать ей, что его с рождения привлекают члены. Но она, вероятно, воспримет это как вызов.  
– Если всё сложится.  
Одри не смущает отказ.  
– Хорошо, что ж, сообщи, если передумаешь, – говорит она, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом.  
Морин изо всех сил старается не засмеяться, но у неё не очень хорошо получается.  
– Бедняжка. Не думаю, что она бы так сильно старалась, если бы знала, что ты сохнешь по мне.  
– Почему ты ей не скажешь?  
– Потому что это я с вас угораю.  
Роберт смотрит на неё из-под нахмуренных бровей. Грубо.  
– Значит, у тебя на сегодня есть планы? – говорит Морин, весело меняя тему, прежде чем Роберт успевает на неё насесть. – Или ты просто соврал, чтобы отшить Одри?  
– Нет, позже я собираюсь кое с кем встретиться. – Роберт пожимает плечами. – Не такое уж это событие. – Это ещё какое событие, но Роберт не хочет раскрывать карты.  
Морин застывает, уставившись на что-то – или на кого-то – позади Роберта.  
– Боже мой.  
– Что? – Роберт резко поворачивается и видит Джимми со товарищи, покидающих обеденный зал. Джимми смеётся над чем-то, сказанным одним из остальных, и при звуке его смеха всё внутри у Роберта сладко сжимается.  
– А.  
– Неужели это… Да, это они! The Yardbirds!  
Роберт корчит гримасу. Откуда она про них знает?  
– О, этот тёмненький! Он роскошен, – говорит Морин, и, несмотря на то, что у троих из шести тёмные волосы, совершенно очевидно, о ком она говорит. – Почему ты не сказал мне, что у нас остановился греческий бог?  
Роберт нервно посмеивается. Иногда он спрашивает себя, вдруг Морин знает правду о его сексуальности и просто предпочитает не заморачиваться. Его бы это не удивило.  
Джимми тихо говорит что-то остальным, затем…  
– Он идёт сюда! – шипит Морин, и, святые небеса, Джимми направляется к Роберту.  
Роберт забывает, как складывать слова. Он внутренне паникует и ухитряется незаметно прочистить горло, прежде чем Джимми подходит к стойке. На Джимми тёмные брюки, васильковая рубашка и убийственная улыбка.  
– Роберт! Какой приятный сюрприз.  
– Я… я тут работаю. – Знаменитое остроумие Планта в действии.  
Джимми замечает за стойкой Морин и улыбается, хотя эта улыбка и не такая тёплая, как та, что была адресована Роберту. Он бросает взгляд на Роберта.  
– Ты представишь меня своей подруге?  
– Ой… да, Джимми, это Морин. Морин, Джимми.  
Морин протягивает ему руку; Джимми принимает её, как настоящий джентльмен.  
– Ты, должно быть, Джимми Пейдж, – говорит она, вся восторг и восхищение.  
Джимми приподнимает уголок безупречных губ в ухмылке.  
– Ты знаешь моё имя?  
– О, я думаю, все знают. Весь город ждал твоего с группой прибытия.  
Джиммино лицо принимает выражение «ах, увольте», и он игриво поглядывает на Роберта.  
– Кроме Роберта, я полагаю.  
Роберт надувает губы, заливаясь краской. Он хочет сделать ответный выпад о том, что Джимми даже не умеет плавать, но прикусывает язык.  
– Роберт, – говорит Морин с явным упрёком, – ты не говорил мне, что знаешь участника Yardbirds.  
– Да как-то… из головы вылетело, – запинаясь, произносит Роберт, потому что это лучшее, на что он сейчас способен.  
Морин улыбается так, словно понимает.  
– А, точно, бабочка же.  
Джимми радостно улыбается, словно хочет быть сопричастным их внутренней шутке. Он прислоняется к стойке и тепло смотрит на Роберта; тот буквально тает от его взгляда.  
– Я просто решил тебе напомнить, что сегодня вечером мы играем концерт в университете Кейв Хилл. Начало в семь. – Он поднимает бровь. – Я хочу тебя там видеть. – После вчерашней ночи эти пять слов наполняются новым смыслом, и у Роберта по спине бегут мурашки.  
– Д-да, конечно.  
От джимминой улыбки Роберт чувствует некоторую слабость в коленях.  
– Чудесно. В таком случае там и увидимся. – Он уходит, исчезая за углом, и Роберт борется с острым желанием посмотреть ему вслед.  
Морин одаривает Роберта взглядом, который слишком хорошо ему знаком.  
– Он не тот, кем хочет казаться, это точно.  
Роберт нервно сглатывает.  
– Ты пойдёшь?  
– Не думаю. Только не с моей лодыжкой. К тому же он бы предпочёл тебя в любом случае.  
– Не говори ерунды, – возражает Роберт, у него во рту неожиданно пересохло. – Он, наверное, просто не решился тебя пригласить. Не хотел показаться слишком напористым.  
Морин мотает головой, перебрасывает длинные тёмные волосы через плечо.  
– Если ты думаешь, что не нравишься ему, то ты идиот.  
Роберт смеётся и надеется, что Морин не услышит истерических ноток в его смехе.  
– Но он же парень!  
Морин многозначительно на него смотрит, и Роберт чувствует, как у него в животе всё перекручивается.  
– Роберт, ты так глубоко залез в шкаф, что ты уже в грёбаной Нарнии.  
Она знает. О боже. Роберт сглатывает, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота, и придвигается ближе.  
– Как… как давно ты знаешь? – спрашивает он дрожащим шёпотом.  
– Ну, ты тинейджер, и ты остаёшься равнодушным, когда Одри вовсю к тебе клеится. Ты ни разу не позвал на свидание меня. Довольно-таки очевидно, что тебе нравятся мужчины.  
Роберт складывает руки на груди и надувает губы в знак отрицания.  
– Может, меня просто окружают страшные женщины.  
Он ожидает от неё испепеляющего взгляда, но Морин только смеётся.  
– Ты совершенно не умеешь разговаривать с женщинами, что только подтверждает мою теорию.  
– Множество мужчин не умеет разговаривать с женщинами. Я бы сказал, что таких большинство.  
Она выгибает бровь, когда он замолкает.  
– Прошу, продолжай. Ты меня умиляешь.  
Роберт вздыхает в знак поражения, проводит рукой по волосам. Он снова переходит на шёпот, растекаясь по стойке.  
– Пожалуйста, не говори моим родителям.  
– Я сохраню твою тайну, – говорит она, и Роберт ей верит. – Хотя я немного удивлена, что Джимми предпочитает противоположный пол.  
– Может, он не делает различий, – тупо отвечает Роберт. Как будто он действительно хочет, чтобы у Джимми было больше возможностей для выбора.  
Морин пожимает плечами.  
– Может быть. Вряд ли найдётся женщина, которая ему откажет.  
– Ты сейчас просто чудеса творишь с моей самооценкой.  
– Я же должна была отомстить тебе за «страшных женщин».  
– Это была шутка!  
Морин только смеётся и не обращает внимания на его протесты.

Родители Роберта отпускают его сегодня пораньше в качестве компенсации за то, что заставили работать в день рождения. Он проводит добрый час в своей комнате, пытаясь решить, в чём пойти на концерт. Он хочет выглядеть не слишком уж натуралом, а просто достаточно игриво для того, чтобы при взгляде на него закрадывалась мысль, что ему нравятся чуваки. Он находит свою лучшую пару джинсов и рубашку, которую можно оставить небрежно расстёгнутой. Он взбивает волосы, пока не понимает, что это смешно. Джимми уже и так счёл его привлекательным; Роберт страдает фигнёй, в самом деле.  
Концертная площадка – тёмный, обшарпанный актовый зал университета со сценой, едва способной вместить группу. Лампы то и дело моргают, будто нервно подёргивающиеся глаза. Толпа собралась довольно приличная, но не полный зал, поэтому у Роберта не возникает проблем с тем, чтобы пробраться к сцене. Обилие людей, набившихся в это небольшое помещение, гарантирует, что место превратится в парилку, когда группа поднимется на сцену. Роберту очень не хочется вернуться в джиммину комнату взмокшим, но, с другой стороны, Джимми и сам вряд ли будет идеально чистым.  
Может быть, думает Роберт, они могли бы вместе принять душ.  
Приятная дрожь поднимается по его позвоночнику от этой мысли.  
Он был не вполне уверен, чего ожидать, но как только группа начинает играть, Джимми, конечно, завладевает всем робертовым вниманием. Джимми играет на гитаре, как чёртов мастер, бренча по струнам так, как если бы инструмент был продолжением его самого, причём с самого рождения. Он полностью укладывается в образ психоделического хиппи, увешанный бусами братской любви, в брюках-клёш и с гофрированными рукавами. Его волосы подпрыгивают, когда он движется, и Роберт думает только о том, как будет тянуть за них, пока Джимми жёстко и горячо ему загоняет.  
Время от времени Джимми выдаёт разнузданное гитарное соло – то есть практически постоянно – он коротко улыбается, глядя на Роберта, и тот чувствует, что эти знаки внимания предназначаются только ему. Будто бы Джимми, возможно, старается его впечатлить, что уже само по себе нелепо, но довольно сложно не замечать, как Джимми улыбается, подмигивает и игриво закусывает губу, глядя на Роберта.  
Концерт длится около двух часов, и это означает, что Роберт может два часа невозбранно пялиться на Джимми. Потрясающе. Он не знает, куда деть энергию, распирающую его изнутри. Ну, у него есть парочка идей, но он не знает, поддержит ли их Джимми.  
Большая часть толпы рассеивается после концерта. Только самые преданные фанаты – читай: девочки-подростки – остаются в надежде пробраться за кулисы к группе. Роберт не знает, каков порядок, и должен ли он ждать здесь, ожидая возможности прорваться за кулисы. Он не хочет произвести впечатление групи, но терять Джимми из виду ему тоже не хочется.  
Робертово замешательство рассеивается, когда дверь, ведущая за кулисы, открывается, и оттуда появляется улыбающийся Джимми. Его кожа сияет и лоснится от пота, и у Роберта в животе порхают бабочки. Джимми кивком головы подманивает нескольких девушек, тем же манером подзывает и Роберта. Роберт следует за компанией девушек (совершеннолетних – ага, _как же_ ), чувствуя себя не на своём месте. Джимми ведёт их в маленькую комнату, где отдыхает группа.  
– Дамы, прошу, располагайтесь, – говорит Джимми, всегда такой джентльмен, прежде чем обратить всё своё внимание на Роберта. Девушки чувствуют его полнейшую незаинтересованность и рассредотачиваются между остальными участниками группы.  
– Что скажешь, если мы с тобой прошвырнёмся по барам сегодня вечером? – тихо говорит раскрасневшийся Джимми. Ему это идёт, как будто он только что перепихнулся, и, вау, робертовым мыслям не стоит забредать в эту степь.  
Как будто есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что Роберт скажет нет.  
– Д-да, конечно. Но, э-э, твои друзья не будут возражать, что ты их оставишь?  
Джимми фыркает.  
– Вряд ли они заметят моё отсутствие, – говорит он, и они вместе выскальзывают за дверь.  
Они оказываются в тёмном закулисье, но Джимми, судя по всему, знает дорогу, ведя их сквозь кромешную тьму. Он открывает дверь, и Роберт щурится от неожиданно яркого лунного света. Джимми премило морщится, выходя на влажный ночной воздух.  
– Ты случайно не знаешь каких-нибудь хороших мест, где можно нажраться?  
– Хочешь меня напоить?  
– Совсем немножко, – гордо признаёт Джимми. Роберту очень хочется снова его поцеловать, но он не уверен, был то единичный случай или нет, и он не может себе позволить всё запороть. – Прошлый раз выдался удачным.  
Роберт _помнит_ , что было в прошлый раз, и, чёрт, дрожь пробегает по всему его телу.  
– Я знаю одно место. – Он борется с желанием взять Джимми за руку и просто показывает дорогу до ближайшей автобусной остановки. Джимми послушно следует за ним, снедаемый любопытством.  
– Есть какая-то особая причина, по которой ты не вернулся прошлой ночью? – спрашивает Джимми. В его голосе нет обиды; как будто он просто _знает_ , что за робертовым отсутствием скрывается какая-то постыдная история.  
Роберт _так_ рад, что Джимми не видит сейчас его лица.  
– О, я, эм, я не проснулся до, ну ты понимаешь, утра. Очевидно, от шампанского меня клонит в сон.  
– Неужели? – В джиммином голосе слышна улыбка. По крайней мере, он находит идиотизм Роберта забавным. – Значит, сегодня тебе нужно пить что-то другое.  
– Может быть, это побочный эффект от алкоголя в принципе.  
– Половина веселья в том, чтобы это выяснить.  
Роберт на краткий миг представляет, как Джимми насильно поит его шотами, что довольно-таки весело.  
– Тогда ты не вправе сердиться, если меня на тебя стошнит.  
Джимми не отвечает, и Роберту становится страшно. О боже, что если он сказал нечто ужасное? Он нервно сглатывает и оборачивается. Джимми застыл в нескольких футах позади него, будто бы забыв об их разговоре. Роберт наигранно тяжело вздыхает и подбегает к закрытому магазину, перед которым остановился Джимми.  
– Присмотрел что-то?  
За стеклом в изобилии выставлены аппетитно выглядящие пирожные и выпечка. Джимми вдумчиво их созерцает, будто бы осуждая. Может, так оно и есть.  
– О, ты сладкоежка?  
– Есть немного. Я уже давно не пробовал достойного пирожного.  
– Какое твоё любимое?  
– Большинство вполне подходят, за исключением этих богомерзких с фруктами.  
Джимми, кажется, не любитель клубнички.  
– Вот честно, зачем портить пирожное, кладя в него фрукты? – Вслух вопрошает Джимми.  
Роберт не может не засмеяться над его негодующе-надутым видом.  
– В отеле есть пирожные, между прочим. Знаешь, такое замечательное изобретение, как обслуживание номеров. Помнится мне, ты к ней уже прибегал.  
– Кажется, ты не так остёр на язык, когда пьян, – подтрунивает Джимми, снова начиная идти.  
Роберт забегает вперёд него, чтобы показывать дорогу.  
– А ты грубый, когда трезвый. Останешься без сладкого.  
Джимми посмеивается себе под нос и подходит чуть ближе.  
Они заводят лёгкий и непринуждённый разговор о музыке. Роберт осторожно поглядывает на джиммино лицо, кажущееся ещё более прекрасным в лунном свете и огнях фонарей. Джимми то и дело улыбается или смеётся над тем, что говорит Роберт, и тот чувствует, как по телу разливается радостное тепло.  
Автобус отвозит их на западное побережье острова и высаживает прямо на подступах к центру города. Роберт ведёт Джимми хитросплетением дорог, пока они не достигают бара на Бэй-стрит.  
Джимми награждает его любопытным взглядом.  
– Откуда ты знаешь об этом месте, если тебе всего два дня как можно пить?  
Роберт улыбается.  
– Увидишь.  
Оживлённый бар призывно мерцает неоновыми огнями. Роберт отмахивается от дыма, заходя внутрь. За стойкой смешивает напитки внушительных размеров мужчина, который выглядит так, будто проглотил бочку. Впрочем, кажется, он вполне на это способен. Роберт подходит к барной стойке и садится.  
– Эй, Питер.  
Гигант поворачивается и улыбается при виде Роберта. Он протирает пивную кружку, которая кажется рюмкой в его огромных руках.  
– Перси! Думал, ты уже не жилец, когда вчера не появился.  
Кажется, все знакомые Роберта задались целью его опозорить. Чудесно. Он надеется, что его лицо не такое унизительно красное, каким он себя ощущает.  
– Я, э-э, я встретил друга из Лондона, – говорит он и машет рукой в сторону Джимми. – Это Джимми.  
– Рад встрече, Джимми, – говорит Питер. – Что пьёшь?  
Джимми оттарабанивает сложное наименование напитка, которое Роберт едва улавливает. Питер выжидающе протягивает ладонь. Джимми копается в кармане брюк в поисках бумажника, кладёт на ладонь Питеру пару банкнот.  
– Удостоверение личности, приятель, – проясняет Питер, всё ещё держа руку протянутой.  
– Ой. Ошибочка вышла. – Джимми извлекает карточку, и Питер изучает её, будто ювелир, рассматривающий бриллиант.  
– Тебе двадцать два что ли? – щурится Питер, как будто это сделает текст более чётким. – Ты не выглядишь на двадцать два.  
Роберту так за него сейчас стыдно. Но Джимми и бровью не поводит.  
– Мне говорили.  
Питер протягивает карточку обратно. Джимми кладёт её в бумажник, а тот в карман.  
– Что привело тебя на наш чудесный остров, Джимми? Дела или удовольствие? – спрашивает Питер, глядя на внушительную стену алкоголя, чтобы отобрать ингредиенты для джимминого коктейля.  
– Может, и то, и другое, – ухмыляется Джимми, глядя на Роберта, когда Питер поворачивается спиной. Святые небеса. Роберт чувствует, как у него в груди что-то шевелится. От джимминого взгляда у него душа уходит в пятки. Ему кажется, что к такому невозможно привыкнуть.  
Питер поворачивается к ним и ставит перед Джимми коктейль.  
– Ты кажешься знакомым, – говорит он, изучая джиммино лицо. – Я плохо запоминаю имена, но я никогда не забываю лица. Ты из Лондона? Я раньше работал там вышибалой. Ты же по клубам ходишь?  
Джимми отпивает из стакана, прежде чем ответить.  
– Бывал в нескольких.  
– Я вспомню. К концу вечера я тебя вспомню. – Питер поворачивается к Роберту. – А ты что будешь, парень?  
Роберт заказывает ром с колой. Питер подаёт ему напиток и отправляется обслужить кого-то на другом конце бара, давая им возможность пообщаться.  
– Итак, – говорит Джимми, растягивая слово, с озорной улыбкой на губах. – Перси?  
Роберт стонет.  
– Боже, заткнись.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Я думаю, это мило.  
«Мило» вызывает у Роберта мысли о щеночках, котятах и крошечных зверушках; он не хочет быть «милым». Он хочет быть _вдувабельным_ , чёрт возьми.  
– Как получилось, что ты здесь постоянный клиент? – снова спрашивает Джимми.  
Роберт поворачивается на барном табурете лицом к левой стене. Там импровизированная сцена – в довольно-таки плачевном состоянии по сравнению с той, на которой Джимми выступал чуть раньше этим вечером – с большим пианино в углу. Кто-то стучит по клавишам так, что Шопен, должно быть, переворачивается в гробу. Очевидно, люди, не умеющие играть на пианино, играют громче всех.  
– Люди тут выступают. Некоторые лучше прочих, конечно, но чего ожидать от бара? – смеётся Роберт. – В общем, кто поёт, кто шутит, другие читают стихи или играют на инструментах. Сборная солянка.  
– А ты что делаешь?  
– Пою, конечно.  
Джимми заинтересованно поднимает бровь.  
– Ты должен подняться туда.  
– И украсть славу Бетховена? – Они смеются. Роберт делает большой глоток рома с колой. – Только после вас, мистер Рок-Звезда.  
У стены на сцене стоит акустическая гитара, которая, вероятно, знавала лучшие дни.  
– Я подумаю, – игриво говорит Джимми. Он отпивает коктейль и продолжает: – Ты бы предпочёл дуэт?  
Роберт открывает рот и тут же закрывает.  
– О. Ты… ты хочешь сыграть что-то вместе?  
– Идея в этом.  
Роберт даже не знает, как на это отвечать.  
– Боюсь, что я не так хорошо знаю твои песни.  
Джимми смеётся, как будто Роберт совершенно не уловил сути.  
– Есть и другие песни, ты знаешь. Ты упоминал некоторые по дороге сюда: «I Can’t Quit You Baby», «You Shook Me», «Nobody’s Fault But Mine». – Джимми смотрит на Роберта, словно пытаясь освежить его память. Потом он знающе ухмыляется. – Ты ведь не боишься сцены?  
– Разве что немного. – Роберт не собирается раскрывать истинную причину своего волнения: он наверняка упадёт замертво, оказавшись на одной сцене с Джимми.  
– Тогда я определённо должен тебе аккомпанировать, – говорит Джимми после очередного глотка. – Но ты сначала допей свой коктейль, и посмотрим, готов ли ты отважиться.  
Роберту не нужно повторять дважды.  
Они решают выйти на сцену, после того как Роберт допивает ром с колой, потому что он не хочет напиваться до того, что не сможет выступать. Он и без того наверняка опозорится; Роберту не нужна помощь, когда дело касается унижения. Лучше сразу с этим покончить, чтобы потом можно было изгладить воспоминание при помощи обильных возлияний.  
Но что-то странное и волшебное происходит, когда они оказываются на сцене. Джимми садится на хлипкий стул, кладёт гитару на колено и начинает играть блюзовое вступление к «You Shook Me». Они никогда вместе не репетировали, но каким-то образом, даже когда Джимми импровизирует для пущего эффекта, Роберт идеально его чувствует, с лёгкостью подстраиваясь под его стиль. Джимми играет с невероятной точностью, несмотря на то, что, как кажется Роберту, выдумывает на ходу. Его пальцы порхают по струнам с чрезвычайным мастерством. Конечно, когда Роберт поёт, ему не удаётся уделять джимминым рукам слишком много внимания, но не заметить почти невозможно.  
Они заканчивают под довольный гул толпы, впрочем, большая часть публики пьяна. Роберт благодарно кланяется и направляется прочь со сцены. Джимми, однако, остаётся на месте. Роберт обращает к нему вопросительный взгляд, но Джимми только машет на него рукой. Так Джимми собирается выступить соло? Будет интересно.  
Роберт спешит обратно к своему месту, чтобы посмотреть с безраздельным вниманием. Песня, которую играет Джимми, короткая – всего три с половиной минуты – но длина не так важна, как те чувства, что пробуждает музыка. Пути назад нет – Роберт безнадёжно, бесповоротно влюблён в Джимми Пейджа.  
Безупречные ноты следуют одна за другой и дополняют друг друга, срывая Роберту башню. Джимми притопывает ногой в такт, его тёмные волосы падают на лицо. Роберт не уверен, что Джимми импровизирует, и если это всё же импровизация, то он тот ещё выпендрёжник – или он репетировал этот номер прежде, потому что даже не смотрит на струны.  
Когда песня заканчивается, Джимми прислоняет гитару к стене и как ни в чём не бывало направляется к Роберту – как будто это не он только что без усилий в пух и прах разбил всех вероятных конкурентов.  
Джимми дружески улыбается Роберту, садясь на барный табурет возле него.  
– Что думаешь?  
Роберт пытается подобрать слова, но теряется – нужно придумать новые, чтобы дать имя джимминой ослепительной притягательности. Поэтому Роберт просто говорит первое, что приходит ему в голову.  
– Ты великолепен.  
Джимми тихо смеётся.  
– Спасибо.  
– Я серьёзно. Ты потрясающий.  
– Ты и сам неплох, – говорит Джимми, подмигивая, прежде чем снова повернуться к бару.  
Роберт слышит удары собственного сердца по рёбрам.  
– Ты… ты правда так думаешь?  
– Конечно. – Джимми смотрит на него так, словно никак не может взять в толк, почему Роберт ему не верит. – Я не ожидал, что между нами столько… – он замолкает, подыскивая правильные слова, – музыкальной химии.  
Питер неторопливо подходит к ним, чтобы обновить напитки.  
– Вы, ребятки, точно знаете, как зажечь толпу!  
Джимми кивает, благодарный похвале. Питер наливает Джимми выпить и вдруг щёлкает пальцами.  
– Ах-ха! Теперь я тебя узнал! – говорит он Джимми. – Ты тот паренёк из Yardbirds, да?  
Так, ладно, почему все на этом проклятом острове знают о Yardbirds, кроме Роберта?  
Джимми разводит руками.  
– Ты меня поймал.  
– Я так и знал! – Питер ударяет по стойке кулаком, волосатым настолько, что напоминает песчанку. – Я знал, что где-то тебя видел!  
Джимми улыбается, радуясь тому, что его узнали, и пьёт из заново наполненного бокала.  
Питер посмеивается, обновляя напиток Роберта.  
– Откуда ты знаешь настоящую рок-звезду, Перси?  
Эта кличка, словно монстр из фильма ужасов, никак не желающий подыхать. Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Он остановился в отеле. Мы как-то разговорились, и он пригласил меня на сегодняшний концерт. Потом он попросил меня показать ему окрестности, и вот мы здесь.  
Питер почёсывает бороду, словно задумавшись.  
– Что-то не верится. Я подумал, вы двое – старые друзья.  
Может, если разрешить кому-то себе подрочить, ваши отношения укрепятся?  
Роберт бросает нервный взгляд на Джимми, который, кажется, нисколько не обеспокоен ремаркой Питера. Питер оставляет их болтаться в созданной им же неловкости.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– И всё же, _Перси_ , – чёрт бы тебя побрал, Питер, – ты мне когда-нибудь расскажешь, откуда взялось это прозвище?  
– Эта тайна уйдёт со мной в могилу, – довольно-таки жёстко настаивает Роберт.  
– Я мог бы спросить Питера, ты знаешь.  
– Ты ужасный человек. Я думал, мы друзья.  
Джимми снова смеётся премилым смехом.  
– Что бы я был за друг, если бы не доставал тебя время от времени?  
А ведь и правда. Роберт прожигает его взглядом и отпивает рома с колой.  
– Я всё равно тебе не скажу.  
Джимми поворачивается на своём месте лицом к Роберту. Он упирает ноги в перекладину робертова стула.  
– Хм?  
– Нет.  
Джимми насупливается; его губы просто нелепы. Роберту хочется его поцеловать, и к чёрту последствия. Джимми наклоняется ближе, пока его рот не оказывается всего в нескольких дюймах от робертова уха.  
– Если расскажешь, ты не пожалеешь.  
Роберт мысленно приказывает своему члену не отзываться на предложение.  
– О, шантаж? Правда, Джимми?  
Джимми только невинно ему улыбается. Паршивец.  
– Ты знаешь, настоящий друг не стал бы шантажировать меня, чтобы выведать секрет, – говорит Роберт, пытаясь воззвать к джимминой совести.  
– Я знаю, я чувствую себя просто ужасно, – невозмутимо говорит Джимми. Он поигрывает с маленьким бумажным зонтиком в своём бокале.  
– Да, я прямо вижу, как ты терзаешься.  
Джимми кладёт руку на сердце.  
– Некоторые раны снаружи не видны.  
Мерзавец. Самодовольный, до нелепости привлекательный мерзавец. Если поведать постыдную тайну – всё, что требуется для того, чтобы Джимми снова прикоснулся к члену Роберта, то цена, в самом деле, небольшая. Но Роберт так же упрям, как Джимми красив, поэтому он не собирается поддаваться на шантаж. У него есть принципы, чёрт возьми.  
Роберт допивает содержимое стакана и краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как Джимми делает то же самое.  
Они покидают бар до того, как Роберт слишком сильно напьется, потому что он единственный из них, кто знает дорогу обратно в отель. Джимми закидывает руку Роберту на плечо большую часть поездки на автобусе, что Роберт изо всех сил старается игнорировать, иначе его мозг просто взорвётся. Но, правда, Джимми, скорее всего, делает так больше для баланса, чем для того, чтобы привлечь Роберта. Он смеётся практически надо всем, что Роберт говорит, так что, да, он в хлам.  
Что странно, потому что Джимми пил сегодня не так много, как Роберт. Но неважно, главное довести его до отеля. Будет ещё субботний вечер.  
Они выходят из автобуса и идут вдоль по пляжу Браунс по дороге в отель. Джимми больше на нём не висит, но Роберт держится ближе к нему, на случай, если Джимми снова потеряет равновесие.  
Джимми вступает на рассыпчатый песок и усмехается.  
– Теперь ты научишь меня плавать, Перси?  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты еле на ногах стоишь.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Роберт, я не пьян.  
– Именно так ответит пьяный.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я прочитал алфавит задом наперёд? Я никогда этого не делал, но могу попробовать, чтобы тебе стало легче. Я, Ю, Э, мягкий знак, Ы…  
Джимми замолкает, когда Роберт поворачивается, чтобы на него взглянуть. Джимми стоит ровно и совершенно не выглядит пьяным. Может, алкоголь уже рассосался. Роберт с подозрением поднимает бровь.  
– Ты кажешься трезвым.  
Джимми разводит руками, будто бы говоря: «А я о чём?».  
– Тогда почему ты на мне до этого висел?  
Джиммины глаза умилительно превращаются в щёлочки, когда он улыбается.  
– Я хотел тебя обнять, – говорит он так, словно это очевидно. – Но мы были на людях, поэтому мне нужен был какой-то социально-одобряемый повод.  
Роберт открывает рот и тут же закрывает, слишком часто моргает. Потому что Джимми _хотел к нему прикоснуться. У всех на виду._  
– В-воу… – только и удаётся ему произнести. Мистер Красноречие.  
Джимми окидывает взглядом почти пустой пляж.  
– Не думаю, что сейчас мне нужен повод, – говорит он и берёт Роберта за руку. Робертово сердце бьётся так быстро, что он боится, что Джимми может его услышать.  
Но Джимми только глазеет на ночное небо, пока Роберт ведёт его по песку.  
– Здесь красиво, – тихо говорит Джимми. – Могу представить, что не так просто вернуться в старую душную Англию после всего этого, хм?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Полагаю, нет. Когда мы сюда переехали в прошлом году, я думал, что никогда не перестану скучать по дому…  
Робертов словесный поток резко обрывается, когда Джимми резко впечатывает каблуки в песок, останавливая их обоих.  
– Ты сюда переехал? – спрашивает Джимми, и его голос звучит уязвлённо.  
Роберт не может понять, почему его слова расстраивают Джимми.  
– Больше туристов стало приезжать круглый год, так что, да, это, ну ты понимаешь, выгодно.  
– Конечно… – Джимми поворачивается лицом к океану. – Посмотри на воду. Готов поспорить, она простирается на мили, да?  
– Много миль.  
– Такого в Лондоне не увидишь, – говорит Джимми после недолгого задумчивого молчания.  
Роберт слушает мягкий плеск волн, накатывающих на побережье, чувствует лёгкий бриз у себя в волосах.  
– Тут _и правда_ красиво, – соглашается он, но ему кажется, что он больше не говорит об океане. Он внимательно смотрит на Джимми, изучая его идеальные, безмятежные черты. Роберт протягивает дрожащую от волнения руку и заворачивает локон джимминых волос ему за ухо.  
Джимми смотрит на него, и даже в неверном свете луны Роберт замечает, как вспыхивают его щёки. Лёгкая улыбка в уголках его губ.  
– Можно тебя поцеловать? – спрашивает Роберт.  
Джимми отвечает, пожимая робертову руку.  
У джимминых губ вкус виски и лимона. Он позволяет Роберту вести, издавая тихий лёгкий стон, сводящий Роберта с ума. Роберт прикусывает нижнюю губу Джимми, прежде чем снова впиться в его рот, отчаянно желая касания джимминых губ и рук и всего, что он готов ему дать.  
– Мы могли бы… мы могли бы вернуться в номер, – шепчет Джимми Роберту на ухо. – Я не могу сделать всё, что хотелось бы, на открытом воздухе, да?  
Роберт улыбается вопреки отчаянным попыткам сдержать улыбку.  
– Да, конечно, – говорит он, стараясь не казаться слишком обрадованным тому, что Джимми что-то для них запланировал.  
Кондиционированный воздух – приятная перемена, когда они заходят в отель с парадного входа. Роберт старается незаметно проскользнуть мимо стойки регистрации, потому что последнее, чего он хочет – чтобы мать увидела, как он направляется к лифту в компании своего вроде-как-бойфренда. Но, конечно же, ему это не удаётся.  
– Роберт! – зовёт мама. – Уже поздно. Я начала волноваться.  
Роберт проглатывает смущение – будет чудом, если Джимми захочет заняться с ним сексом после всего этого – и говорит:  
– Прости. Джимми попросил меня показать ему город.  
Мама переводит взгляд на Джимми, который тепло ей улыбается.  
– О, ты друг Роберта? – говорит она, когда пара приближается к стойке. – Приятно познакомиться, Джимми.  
Джимми кивает.  
– Взаимно. У вас чудесный отель, миссис…?  
– Плант. – Мама переводит любопытный взгляд с Роберта на Джимми. – Роберт не сказал тебе своей фамилии?  
– Он весь такой загадочный, – говорит Джимми.  
– Вот как? – говорит мама с ноткой подозрения в голосе. – Роберт, нельзя быть таким скрытным, иначе ты никогда не заведёшь новых друзей.  
Роберту очень хочется содрать с себя кожу и взлететь прямо к солнцу.  
– Да, мама.  
Джимми прекрасно справляется с тем, чтобы не рассмеяться, что заслуживает похвалы.  
Мама переключает внимание на Джимми.  
– Ты остановился здесь на ночь, детка?  
– До понедельника, да.  
– Что ж, не буду мешать. Приятного отдыха, дорогой.  
Джимми улыбается, наклоняет голову.  
– Было приятно познакомиться.  
Они почти скрылись из её поля зрения, но тут мама говорит:  
– Завтра утром, Роберт. Не забудь.  
– Я помню, – говорит Роберт, стараясь избавиться от интонаций упрямого подростка.  
Джимми усмехается, когда они идут к лифту.  
– Роберт Плант, значит?  
Роберт хмурится, глядя на него, и ничего не говорит.  
– Пейдж и Плант, – говорит Джимми, посмеиваясь. Он нажимает кнопку лифта. – Мне нравится.  
– Почему твоя фамилия идёт первой?  
– Алфавитный порядок, я полагаю. И если ты поменяешь их местами, то рискуешь сказать Плант и Пейдж. Не так приятно на слух.  
– Этот разговор неприятен на слух, – ворчит Роберт сквозь зубы.  
Джимми смеётся, когда открываются двери лифта. Он заходит внутрь, нажимает на кнопку своего этажа.  
– Ты собираешься к себе? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Ненадолго. Освежусь немного. Припудрю носик. Что-то в этом роде.  
– Ты пудришь нос? – Роберт не уверен, почему его это удивляет.  
– Ты знаешь, что раньше так говорили, когда собирались нюхать кокаин?  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
– Ты будешь нюхать кокаин?  
Джимми снова премило смеётся.  
– Господи, нажми ты уже на проклятую кнопку.  
Роберт делает, что сказано.  
– Встретимся у меня?  
– Мхмм. Какой у тебя номер?  
– 420… – признаётся Роберт.  
С джимминых губ срывается хихиканье.  
– Иди ты, нет, не может быть.  
– Я серьёзно.  
– Замечательно. Вот бы всё в мире имело столько же смысла.  
– Это не какое-то космическое совпадение; я выбрал его по личным причинам. Проще запомнить.  
Джимми качает головой, как будто не может поверить, что дружит с этим человеком. Двери лифта с характерным звуком открываются.  
– Увидимся, _Перси_ , – обещает он, ухмыляясь и оглядываясь через плечо, прежде чем за ним закрывается дверь. Зараза.  
Если Джимми назовёт его так по время секса, Роберт встанет и уйдёт, и неважно, насколько Джимми горяч. Такое спустить нельзя.  
Когда Роберт заходит в свою комнату, он оставляет дверь незапертой и запрыгивает в душ. Он даже не боится, что какой-нибудь сумасшедший ворвётся и прикончит его в стиле Нормана Бейтса; он просто хочет, чтобы Джимми мог зайти в комнату. Роберт не собирается упускать возможность два раза подряд.  
Он чувствует себя восхитительно пьяным, надеется и молится, что снова не заснёт в ожидании Джимми. Потому что это вполне в его стиле.  
Вытершись и одевшись, он старается отвлечься, рисуя в блокноте, но он ни на минуту не забывает о том, что Джимми может в любую минуту прийти на зов плоти. От одной только мысли всё у него внутри сжимается в предвкушении. Вчера ему не выпало шанса понервничать; всё произошло так быстро, что не было времени паниковать или волноваться о том, что он окажется недостаточно хорош. Что, вероятно, было правильным ходом со стороны Джимми, если Роберт всерьёз об этом задумается. Как только отбрасываешь тревогу перед первым разом, тогда-то и начинается самое интересное, верно?  
Роберт понимает, что человек, которого он рисует, сильно смахивает на Джимми. Ладно, это _и есть_ Джимми. Но Роберта это совершенно не волнует, потому что никто не увидит постыдную коллекцию его рисунков, собранных в этом блокноте. Ну, разве только приёмная комиссия колледжа искусств, но никто из его _знакомых_ , которые могли бы осудить его за то, что он проводит свободное время, рисуя эльфов, волшебников и невозможно идеальных гитаристов.  
Роберт слишком долго вырисовывает джиммины нос и безупречные губы, чтобы они получились именно такими, как надо. Он смотрит на часы. Прошло почти полчаса. Боже, что если Джимми не придёт, и это его способ безболезненно завершить их совместный вечер, чего Роберт, конечно, не понял?  
Почему он всегда первым делом воображает худший вариант? Может, Джимми задержал сосед или другие участники группы; он ведь вроде как сбежал от них сегодня вечером. Или может, он и _вправду_ нюхает кокаин у себя в номере, и у него сейчас приход.  
Роберт начинает штриховать джиммины волосы, потому что он не собирается сидеть, наблюдая, как мучительно медленно течёт время. Разве Джимми не знает, что не может оставить Роберта вот так, хотя бы без вежливого «нет, спасибо» или даже резкого «я никогда больше не прикоснусь к твоим гениталиям»? В противном случае Роберт просто сойдёт с ума, дожидаясь тут Джимми.  
Когда истекают сорок минут, раздаётся мягкий стук в дверь.  
– Тук, тук, – слышится джиммин голос с другой стороны.  
Роберт вскакивает с кровати, как будто им выстрелили из тостера, закрывает блокнот и прячет его под кровать.  
– Прости за ожидание, – говорит Джимми, заходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь, совершенно не подозревая о робертовом паническом мгновении. Дверь за ним запирается. – Мне устроили допрос. Джефф всё не отставал, расспрашивая, куда я сегодня запропастился. – Он закатывает глаза и подходит к кровати. Роберт замечает, что Джимми переоделся. Его волосы немного влажные. Кроме того, у него с плеча свисает нечто, напоминающее сумку.  
Роберт не может сдержать хихиканья.  
– Это сумочка?  
– Это торба, – поправляет его Джимми с усталым вздохом, по которому можно заключить, что на этот вопрос он отвечает не впервые.  
– Ты там держишь дым-машину и единорогов?  
Джимми надувает губы, и Роберту хочется его поцеловать. Он ставит сумку на пол и роется в ней.  
– Ты у нас живёшь в комнате 420; это по твоей части, – подтрунивает он. – Как бы то ни было, я решил, что если возьму только их, это вызовет вопросы. – Джимми достаёт из сумки пару металлических наручников. Роберт готов поклясться, что его лицо сейчас цвета помидора.  
– Оу… _оу._ – Так значит Джимми немного фрик в постели. Ничего удивительного, на самом деле, учитывая его ярую готовность дефлорировать Роберта.  
– А остальное? Ну… – Джиммины слова оказываются не нужны, когда он достаёт бутылку смазки.  
Роберт увлажняет губы. Он пока не может осознать, что Джимми собирается применить эти вещи к нему.  
– Они бы поверили, если бы ты сказал, что пошёл к девушке.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Верно, но тогда мне пришлось бы придумать убедительную ложь, а я не в настроении. К тому же немного загадки не повредит. Они думают, что я ушёл колдовать или вызывать демонов. – Он улыбается себе под нос и встаёт со смазкой в одной руке и с наручниками в другой. – Ну что, приступим?  
Роберт судорожно вздыхает, отступая назад до тех пор, пока его ноги не упираются в край кровати. Он падает на кровать, до глубины души поражённый тем, что всё происходит наяву.  
– Д-да, конечно.  
– Ты нервничаешь, – говорит Джимми, и это не вопрос. Роберт отводит взгляд. Джимми подходит ближе, вставая между распахнутых бёдер Роберта. – Не надо. Ты же помнишь прошлую ночь? Как хорошо тебе было со мной?  
Роберт _никогда_ этого не забудет.  
– Будет точно также, только гораздо, гораздо лучше. – Джимми наклоняется, и Роберт чувствует жар его дыхания между ними. – Ты можешь сказать нет, и я уйду. Но ты должен мне довериться. У меня в этом большой опыт, чтоб ты знал. – Он ухмыляется, и все страхи Роберта тают. – Конечно, знаешь, ты видел, на что способны мои пальцы.  
 _Господи Иисусе_. Роберт открывает рот, пытаясь вспомнить, как произносить слова.  
– Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю. Я просто… я не очень в этом хорош. У меня не было практики или опыта, ничего, и… я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Джимми смотрит на него так, словно это самое прелестное, что он слышал за всю свою жизнь.  
– Будет. – Он останавливает робертов протест поцелуем – впрочем, Роберт сейчас не способен на возражения, потому что до сих пор пытается осмыслить то, что Джимми его хочет.  
Джимми стягивает с Роберта футболку через голову, целуя изгиб его шеи. Роберт дрожит и трепещет, делает, что ему велено, когда Джимми тихо говорит: «Повернись» ему на ухо. Он ложится на живот и не может угомонить страх, когда Джимми заковывает его запястья в наручники за спиной и застёгивает их.  
Роберт беспомощно хнычет. Джимми проводит кончиком пальца вниз по его позвоночнику.  
– Всё хорошо, – воркует он. – Доверься мне.  
Роберт смутно припоминает предупреждение о том, что людям, которые настаивают на том, чтобы им доверились, вероятно, не стоит доверять. Но его член отзывается на то, как с него стягивают пижамные штаны вместе с трусами, и, проклятье, ему просто хочется протянуть руку и помочь себе, потому что Джимми пренебрегает очень важной частью его анатомии.  
Роберт изо всех сил старается унять боль и со стоном трётся о простыни. Джимми цокает языком и кладёт руки Роберту на бёдра, поднимая его на колени. Он слышит щелчок пластика, затем чувствует скользкое тепло чего-то, проникающего в него. Оно слишком маленькое для того, чтобы оказаться джимминым членом – по крайней мере, господи, он на это надеется – и когда оно погружается внутрь, слегка задевая его простату, Роберт осознаёт с испуганным стоном, что это джиммин палец.  
Роберт очень мужественно хнычет в подушку, чувствуя, как напрягаются плечи. Джимми медленно и мягко его разрабатывает, дразня пальцами его отверстие, и Роберт не может не подаваться бёдрами навстречу его прикосновениям. Его член уже невозможно твёрдый, поэтому он знает – что бы Джимми сегодня для него ни запланировал, это будет унизительно недолгим.  
Роберт проклинает себя за недостаток выносливости, когда что-то влажное и скользкое проникает внутрь него. На палец, судя по ощущениям, не похоже – слишком короткое и горячее – но Роберт, конечно, не знаток по части секса. Впрочем, он хочет всему научиться, потому что так чертовски приятно, когда внутри что-то влажное и горячее…  
Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, это его чёртов _язык_. Именно джиммин язык исторгает у Роберта высокие, протяжные стоны и заставляет его бёдра подёргиваться. Святые небеса.  
Джимми посмеивается возле его задницы, и Роберт чувствует это повсюду.  
– М-м, я подумал, что тебе понравится, – мурлычет он. Роберт хнычет, перестав ощущать влажное скольжение джимминого языка у себя внутри, потому что теперь Джимми использует пальцы, и магия исчезла. Это не ужасно, впрочем. – Ты понимаешь, зачем я тебя заковал, да? Я не мог бы этим насладиться, если бы у тебя получилось дотянуться и довести себя до конца.  
В этой ситуации Роберту нравятся две вещи: первая – джиммин монолог в духе бондовского злодея, пока он ласкает его пальцами, и вторая – Джимми тоже приятно.  
Роберт отвечает настойчивым движением бёдер. Кончики джимминых пальцев снова задевают его простату, и, о, как же это хорошо.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – стонет он, почти умоляя, чтобы Джимми снова поласкал его языком.  
Джимми слушается, убирая пальцы и заменяя их ртом. Роберт слышит самого себя стонущим «о, Джимми» так, что позже он будет об этом сожалеть. Каждая жаждущая мышца в его теле хочет отдаться Джимми без остатка, и тот, кажется, понимает, потому что замедляется, и Роберту хочется, чтобы он никогда не останавливался, вообще. Джимми постанывает в процессе, посылая волны вверх по его позвоночнику.  
Подушка слишком душная, поэтому Роберт поворачивает голову в сторону и зажмуривает глаза. Он хочет посмотреть – боже, нестерпимо – хочет увидеть всё, но он знает, что кончит сразу же, как только посмотрит.  
– Соблазнительно, ты знаешь, – тихо говорит Джимми. Роберт чувствует жар джимминого дыхания там внизу, от чего его сердце начинает бешено колотиться. – Смотреть на тебя такого… Ты не представляешь, как ты выглядишь. Я не могу ни о чём думать, кроме как кончить в тебя.  
Чёрт возьми, Джимми просто не может говорить такие вещи и ожидать от Роберта связного ответа. Он сдавленно кряхтит в подушку и сжимает бёдра вместе, потому что… _бедняга член_. Роберт пытается выпрямить руки, но наручники не дают этого сделать. Если и есть время для того, чтобы взяться за член, то оно настало.  
– Блять, – стонет Роберт, его голос дрожит.  
– Но я не буду, – уверяет его Джимми, потому что он сбрендил, если думает, что Роберт не считает это неимоверно горячим. – Потому что когда я с тобой закончу, я хочу, чтоб ты сделал кое-что для меня.  
– Да, да, боже, что угодно, – умоляет Роберт, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, когда Джимми снова в него входит. Всё горячо, влажно и медленно, плавные скольжения языка, почти чересчур острые и почти непереносимые. Он хочет джиммин бесстыдный, восхитительный рот по всему телу, сразу.  
Джимми кусает его там, и робертовы колени скользят по простыням, а ноги едва не отказывают, когда он сжимается и крутится. Роберт лепечет бессвязные звуки в подушку, потому что его мозг больше не в состоянии нормально функционировать – впрочем, он достойно справлялся до этого момента.  
Мир становится ослепительно белым и горячим, и Роберт кончает и кончает, пока тело просто не отказывает. Простыни определённо испорчены, но Роберту пофиг, потому что Джимми всё ещё вылизывает его отверстие, и Роберт горит внутри и снаружи.  
Роберт падает на мокрое пятно, липкий и трясущийся, шепча благодарные глупости, смешанные с джимминым именем.  
– О боже, о боже, – стонет Роберт, наслаждаясь прикосновением джимминого большого пальца там, где бедро переходит в ягодицу. – Ты прекрасен…  
– У тебя когда-нибудь бывает дежавю, когда ты что-то уже слышал… – подтрунивает Джимми, его дыхание, пожалуй, слишком горячее и более порывистое, чем обычно.  
– Прости, ты ожидал сонет? – Джимми слишком хорошо о нём думает, если считает, что Роберт способен формулировать сложные предложения после мозговыносящего оргазма.  
Джимми мягко смеётся на выдохе и встаёт с постели. Роберт выгибает шею, чтобы посмотреть. Джимми роется в сумке в поисках ключа от наручников.  
– Почему бы и нет, – говорит он, изображая невинность. – Только убедись, что используешь побольше цветистых эвфемизмов. Люблю такое.   
Роберт раздражённо кряхтит.  
– Сам ты… эвфемизм. – Его мозг всё ещё в отключке, так что да, отповедь не из лучших.  
– Ты это сам придумал? – подкалывает его Джимми. Кровать проседает, и Джимми расстегивает наручники.  
– Думаю, что неплохо справляюсь, если учесть, что мне только что мозг выебали. – Руки Роберта снова свободны. Он лениво поворачивается на бок и потирает запястья.  
– Я тебя не выебал, Роберт, – говорит Джимми, низко и мягко. – По крайней мере, пока. – Джимми не имеет права говорить такие вещи, потому что от его слов у Роберта внутри всё перекручивается.  
– Ты… – Взгляд Роберта падает туда, куда не должен, и, о боже, Джимми возбуждён. И это, вероятно, из-за Роберта. – Хочешь сейчас?  
– М-м, может, в другой раз, – говорит Джимми, и Роберту кажется, что он слышит нотку разочарования в его голосе. – Ты окажешь мне небольшую _услугу_. – Джимми слегка раскрывает бёдра, расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах, и Роберт слышит самого себя, издающего постыдный писк при мысли о том, чтобы отсосать у Джимми.  
Роберт совершенно не против, он без лишних раздумий на коленях подползает к Джимми и запускает руку ему в джинсы. Джимми судорожно вздыхает, когда Роберт освобождает его член из трусов. Джиммин член – длинная, твёрдая линия жара в робертовой руке, пульсирующая и отзывающаяся на его прикосновения, и Роберт всё ещё не до конца верит в то, что возьмёт его в рот.  
– _Небольшую_ , да?  
Джимми приподнимает вверх уголок рта.  
– Я подумал, что мне приличествует быть скромным.  
Роберт не уверен, очароваться ли ему или раздражаться тем, что Джимми использует слова вроде «приличествует», когда кто-то прикасается к его члену. Позёр несчастный.  
Джимми поднимает робертову голову, открывает его рот большим пальцем и ощущает его горячее дыхание совсем близко к своему члену. Джимми издаёт полузадушенный звук, который Роберт определённо хочет услышать снова.  
Он берётся рукой за основание и открывает рот вокруг головки. Джимми резко и ошарашенно стонет, крепко вцепившись Роберту в волосы. Роберт никогда раньше этого не делал – никогда не думал, что ему улыбнётся удача – но судя по звукам, слетающим с джимминых губ, Роберт всё делает правильно. Он заглатывает так глубоко, как только может, и мычит с членом во рту, чем заслуживает судорожный вздох от Джимми, который впивается ногтями ему в скальп.  
Роберт вжимается в простыни, удовлетворённо постанывая вокруг джимминого члена, и он доволен звуками, извлекаемыми из Джимми. Роберт поднимает свободную руку и дотрагивается до обнажённого джимминого бедра, лаская большим пальцем оголившуюся кожу. Джиммино тело просто потрясающее, и Роберт до сих пор не может поверить, что ему довелось к нему прикоснуться.  
Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Джимми наслаждается зрелищем того, как Роберт его обрабатывает. Роберт скользит языком по нижней стороне джимминого члена. Джимми всасывает воздух сквозь зубы и приподнимает бёдра вверх, пытаясь глубже вонзиться во влажный жар робертова рта. Роберт принимает его внутрь, и это почти слишком, но он хочет всё сделать хорошо, поэтому подавляет рвотный рефлекс, позволяя Джимми вставлять ему и трахать его в рот. Ему нравится то, как Джимми задыхается, настойчивые движения его бёдер, порождающие тихие, приглушённые звуки. У Роберта сейчас вся власть, хотя будь он проклят, если знает, что с ней делать.  
Джимми трясётся, сжимая пальцы в робертовых волосах.  
– Боже, ты такой… – выдыхает он, оставшаяся часть этого предложения заменяется дрожащим звуком желания, когда Роберт круговыми движениями языка проходится по головке джимминого члена. Джимми произносит имя Роберта, задыхаясь и запинаясь, словно не знает, хочет ли, чтобы всё прекратилось или продолжалось вечно.  
Роберт медленно и старательно у него отсасываёт, затем после продолжительного стона Джимми распахивает рот, дёргается и теряет контроль. Роберт глотает, хотя он уверен, что большая часть оказывается у него на лице, а не во рту. Джимми на вкус маслянистый и горько-солёный, и Роберт облизывает губы, ловя белые капли – если ему и нравится вкус, то по нему не скажешь.  
Джимми тяжело и быстро дышит, глядя на робертов рот, измазанный спермой.  
– И ты думал, что не будешь в этом хорош.  
Роберт светится от похвалы, чувствуя вкус джимминого оргазма у себя на языке.  
– Я… я рад, что тебе понравилось. – Роберт садится, и теперь его очередь нервно теребить волосы.  
Джимми поднимается на колени, слегка морщится и падает обратно на кровать.  
– Забыл, как ходить, – бормочет он в матрас. Его ноги свисают с края кровати, ботинки касаются пола. – Момент.  
Роберт находит одежду и надевает её. Ему сложно представить, что они сегодня будут делать что-то ещё; он до сих пор не может прийти в себя после оргазма.  
Пару секунд спустя Джимми снова пробует встать на ноги, на этот раз успешно. Он застёгивает джинсы.  
– Ты не против, если я оставлю вещи здесь? – спрашивает он, кидая наручники и смазку в сумку. – Сомневаюсь, что они мне где-то ещё понадобятся.  
– Н-нет, оставляй. Просто, эм, засунь сумку под кровать, ладно? – Роберт не может рисковать, чтобы родители нашли этот секс-набор. Он не думает, что удастся отговориться при помощи отмазки «это не моё, я держал это для друга», несмотря на то, что это _правда_.  
Джимми делает, что сказано, и заталкивает сумку под кровать.  
– Я распланировал наш завтрашний день, если хочешь продолжить, – говорит он, словно есть вероятность, что Роберт скажет нет.  
– Конечно.  
– Ну, парни точно разозлятся, что я их бросил в последние дни, поэтому надо немного потусоваться с ними после концерта. Потом я вернусь в отель, освежусь, и мы можем куда-нибудь пойти или остаться здесь, что хочешь.  
Роберт кивает.  
– Ты думаешь, они просто так тебя отпустят?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Могу сказать, что я просто устал или закинулся плохой кислотой перед концертом. Не важно. Я превосходно лгу. Они не станут задавать вопросов.  
Роберт раздумывает над этим. Он впервые задумывается о том, что Джимми может быть не тем, каким хочет казаться. Роберт никогда не встречал никого, похожего на Джимми, в чьём присутствии он чувствовал бы себя желанным, любимым, а не так, словно он какое-то ходячее недоразумение из-за того, что предпочитает девушкам парней. Если всё это – искусно сотканная ложь…  
Роберт, должно быть, выглядит так же болезненно, как себя чувствует, потому что Джимми спрашивает:  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Всё хорошо, – говорит Роберт, проводя рукой по волосам. Он смотрит на Джимми и замечает беспокойство в его колдовских зелёных глазах. Эти глаза не лгут, думает он. – Ты же не почувствуешь себя неудобно, если я приглашу тебя завтра на ужин после твоего концерта?  
Джимми складывает губы в тёплую, но немного напряжённую улыбку, как будто не ожидал, что его о таком попросят.  
– Вовсе нет. Я с радостью.  
Роберт только что выбил у Джимми свидание. Ничего такого, в самом деле.


	3. Суббота

Роберт работает в утреннюю смену за стойкой регистрации, что идеально укладывается в его сегодняшние планы. Загруженность небольшая, поэтому Роберт дорабатывает эскиз Джимми во время простоев. Кажется невозможным запечатлеть неземную красоту Джимми, но Роберт не сдаётся. Есть что-то неуловимое в джимминых чертах, ускользающее при переводе на бумагу.  
Он едва может усидеть на месте, взволнованно предвкушая свидание с Джимми сегодня вечером. Взаправдашнее, настоящее свидание. Если бы Джимми не хотел, чтобы их видели вместе, то не согласился бы встретиться с Робертом. Роберт официально был сочтён подходящим – большая победа для его самооценки.  
Позже этим вечером Роберт ловит Джимми после репетиции.  
– Ты, э-э, ты же помнишь Морин?  
Джимми кивает.  
– Милая девушка.  
Будь Морин здесь, она бы растаяла; чёрт, Роберт и сам немного подтаивает, а ведь комплимент предназначался даже не ему.  
– Ну да. Я хотел узнать… Она твоя фанатка, и я подумал, может, ты мог бы провести её на концерт, если билеты распроданы.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Сочту за честь, но не думаю, что это потребуется.  
– О. Вы… вы там же выступаете?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Мы играем на разных площадках каждый вечер. Сегодня на Национальном стадионе. В шесть.  
Роберт запоминает эту информацию.  
– Ты сегодня вечером работаешь? – спрашивает Джимми немного нерешительно.  
– Нет, но я подумал, что выйду за Морин на пару часов, чтобы она могла попасть на твой концерт.  
– Ты всегда такой щедрый?  
– Ну, завтра у меня выходной, так что мне не сложно поработать пару лишних часов ради подруги.  
Джимми улыбается, как будто Роберт – щеночек, сделавший что-то до нелепости умильное.  
– Ты такой милый.  
Роберт будет весь оставшийся вечер светиться от этого комплимента; ему даже неважно, что произойдёт до конца проклятого месяца – эта мелочь только что _сделала его жизнь_. Он краснеет и уклоняется от джимминого открытого, проникновенного взгляда, заворачивает волосы за ухо.  
Слова слетают с губ прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать:  
– Спасибо… Т-ты тоже. – Боже, какой же он _тупой_. Роберт гадает, кто вообще наделил его даром речи и чем они руководствовались.  
Джимми только ухмыляется и, чёрт побери, он ещё ему и подмигивает.  
– Увидимся позже, – говорит он, неторопливо отходя, в его обещании слышится неприкрытое желание, и Роберту хочется закутаться в теплоту его слов.  
Как только Джимми уходит, Роберт звонит Морин домой и говорит, что она может пойти на концерт, если хочет.  
– Ты лучший друг на свете. Я тебя люблю, – говорит Морин. – Если бы тебе нравились девушки, я бы, наверное, за тебя вышла.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Может, тебе и придётся, чтобы родители ничего не заподозрили.  
– И делить тебя с Джимми? Ну уж нет. Как у вас там продвигается, кстати?  
Роберт оглядывается по сторонам и понижает голос.  
– Я позвал его на свидание, и он не сказал нет.  
– Ну, это всегда многообещающе. Ты бы наверняка ещё больше ему нравился, если бы ты не был таким самокритичным.  
– Ничего не могу поделать. Нет смысла в том, что он мной заинтересовался. – Потому что, правда, Роберт чувствует, что ещё пара неуклюжих фраз, и его бросят, как мешок картошки. Он по привычке ставит под сомнение всю ситуацию.  
– Иногда лучшие пары получаются из людей, о которых ни за что не подумаешь, что они могли бы быть вместе, – говорит Морин. – Просто расслабься. Ты ему явно нравишься; я имею в виду, подумай обо всех вещах, которые он мог бы делать вместо того, чтобы проводить время с тобой.  
– Какой-то сомнительный комплимент, – говорит Роберт, но он знает, что она права. Джимми – рок-звезда, чёрт возьми; он мог бы зажигать с групи или кутить в барах с товарищами по группе. Вместо этого он с Робертом. Это честь, но в то же время похоже на гигантскую вселенскую ошибку – будто чужая книга, по ошибке поставленная на робертову полку.  
Но действительно ли Джимми нравится именно Роберт? Может, Джимми хочет проводить с ним время, потому что на самом деле он не _знает_ Роберта. Тот скрыл самые постыдные, неприятные стороны своей души. Джимми интригует неизвестность, но что произойдёт, если загадки не останется? Изменит ли он отношение, когда поймёт, что всё это уже видел?  
Всего лишь на одни выходные Роберт хочет притвориться, что кто-то вроде Джимми может действительно его хотеть.  
Остаток вечера время тащится невероятно медленно. В отеле не так много работы, чтобы отвлекать Роберта от мыслей, впрочем, он сомневается, что здесь вообще _когда-либо_ наберётся столько работы. Если уж предаваться мечтам, то он считает, что мечтать надо с пользой. Поэтому Роберт думает о том, куда он поведёт сегодня Джимми.  
Не так далеко от отеля есть уютный маленький ресторанчик, который, как он думает, идеально им подойдёт. Он не исключительно романтичный, но и совсем непригодным не назовёшь. Кухня - одна из лучших на острове, и он знает большую часть персонала, если не всех. Лучше не придумаешь.  
Кажется, что проходят годы, но в какой-то момент Морин входит в переднюю дверь. Она широко улыбается при виде Роберта.  
– А вот и ты! Спасибо тебе огромное, это было чудесно! – Она проходит за стойку и заключает его в объятия. – Я у тебя в долгу.  
– Это уж точно.  
Морин награждает его многозначительным взглядом, упирая руки в бока.  
– Так чего ты хочешь? Я знаю, что ты сделал это не просто по доброте душевной.  
Роберт распахивает рот в изумлении.  
– А зачем же ещё?  
Морин с любопытством на него смотрит. Роберт считает её поражённое молчание своей победой.  
– Да, я полон сюрпризов.  
– Я всё ещё подозреваю, что ты что-то задумал, – предупреждает его Морин, пока он собирает свои вещи за стойкой.  
– Подозревай-подозревай. Моя доброта останется неизменной.  
– Ты на диво уравновешенный, когда с кем-то встречаешься. – Она оглядывается по сторонам. – Где он, кстати?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Наверное, на пути сюда. Он должен меня встретить.  
– Тогда иди, – говорит Морин, как бы прогоняя его. – Ты не можешь пропустить свидание с Прекрасным Принцем.  
Роберт закатывает глаза, но да, она права. Он ни за что не хочет вновь потерять связь с Джимми.  
Он тратит постыдное количество времени на сборы, пока кто-то не стучит в дверь его комнаты. Роберт, спотыкаясь, несётся к двери и распахивает её. Джимми стоит перед ним, невыносимо роскошный, с занесённой для нового стука рукой.  
– Вот ты где, – говорит Джимми, словно само существование Роберта приносит ему счастье. – Ты готов?  
Роберту кажется необходимым потратить ещё пару минут на причёску, может быть, в третий раз переодеться, но Джимми смотрит на него с таким обожанием, что это становится неважным.  
Дорога до ресторана занимает не так много времени – вероятно, они бы дошли быстрее, если бы Джимми не застревал на каждом углу, глазея по сторонам, но Роберту его любопытство кажется очаровательным.  
Роберт открывает дверь и ведёт его внутрь. В ресторане приглушённое освещение, клубится сигаретный дым, и это почти романтично, и мысль о том, чтобы быть здесь с Джимми, тревожит Роберта. Он не уверен, почему; не очевидно, что они на свидании, но Роберту кажется, что все понимают, что этот роскошный парень, сидящий с ним за столиком, определённо не «просто друг».  
Джимми, кажется, не беспокоится, он слишком занят изучением небольшого пластикового меню на столе.  
– Что посоветуешь?  
– Ну, летучая рыба – это что-то вроде фирменного блюда. Но тут не ошибёшься, правда. Еда здесь отменная.  
– Что ты предпочитаешь?  
– Я каждый раз что-то новое заказываю. Я вообще рисковый.  
– Я заметил, – говорит Джимми с игривой ухмылкой.  
Роберт заливается краской, и Джимми смеется.  
– Тебе это нравится, да? – ворчит Роберт.  
– Самую малость, – признаёт Джимми. Его улыбка потрясающе красива. – Ничего не могу поделать; ты такой милый, когда смущаешься.  
Лицо Роберта горит ещё сильнее. Он хочет сказать что-то язвительное вроде: «А, значит обычно я не милый?», но он почти уверен, что постоянно краснеет в джиммином присутствии, так что да, Джимми он, вероятно, кажется милым _всё время_.  
Роберт всё ещё пытается осмыслить своё открытие, когда к ним подходит официантка и ставит на стол хлебную корзинку.  
– Я всё думала, когда ты снова появишься, Роберт! – говорит она. Ещё одна местная жительница, мисс Патти, всегда с улыбкой подающая чай и дымящиеся тарелки, полные вкусной еды. Она - как мудрая барбадосская бабушка, в которой Роберт, как он думал, не нуждался.  
Мисс Патти смотрит на Джимми, затем снова на Роберта.  
– А кто этот красивый молодой человек?  
О господи.  
– Это Джимми, – объясняет Роберт, его лицо снова горит. – Мой друг из Лондона. Джимми, это мисс Патти.  
– Приятно с вами познакомиться, – говорит Джимми с тёплой улыбкой.  
– Взаимно, сладкий. Что будешь пить?  
– Виски со льдом, если у вас есть.  
Мисс Патти улыбается.  
– А ты уже пробовал мауби?  
– Что это?  
– Островной напиток, дорогой. Я принесу тебе стаканчик – за счёт заведения. – Она поворачивается к Роберту. – А что для тебя, сладкий?  
– Ромовый пунш, пожалуйста. – Эй, Роберту теперь можно пить, чем он определённо собирается воспользоваться.  
– Прекрасно. Ваши напитки будут через минуту. – Мисс Патти уходит и исчезает за дверями кухни.  
Джимми отщипывает кусочек хлеба из корзинки, разрывает его пальцами; Роберт наблюдает за ним, пожалуй, слишком пристально.  
– Ты уверен, что твои друзья не будут переживать из-за того, что я вот так тебя украл? – спрашивает Роберт, прежде чем полностью осознаёт скрытый смысл этого предложения.  
Джимми глотает и говорит:  
– Они переживут. Да они, наверное, и не переживают.  
Роберта так и надирает его об этом расспросить, вопреки инстинкту, что этого делать не стоит.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Джимми медлит с ответом.  
– Я не чувствую себя частью группы.  
Роберту хочется сказать что-то вроде: «Может, если бы ты не проводил столько времени со мной», но прикусывает язык. Он уверен, что здесь не всё так просто.  
– Группа распадалась задолго до моего появления. Присоединившись, я сначала какое-то время играл на басу, потому что наш басист просто ушёл. Но Джефф может быть… – Джимми подыскивает слово, – темпераментным. Иногда он играет превосходно, но порой он не способен сыграть ни одной ноты. Кит предпочитает пить и ловить ЛСД-трипы, чем нормально репетировать. У Джима и Криса есть свои соображения на этот счёт, но они слишком опасаются раскола в группе, поэтому молчат.  
Роберт чувствует, как у него внутри всё падает.  
– Лично я просто хочу играть музыку. Для меня всё свежо и ново, но они играют уже годами, и сейчас уже слегка изнурены и устали. Наш менеджер даже пытался отговорить остальных участников звать меня в группу. Он сказал, что будет безумием заиметь в группе столь же хорошего гитариста, как Джефф.  
Роберт не знает, что на это сказать. Он ковыряет скатерть и хмурит брови.  
– Но ведь они тебя всё равно взяли? – говорит он, пытаясь быть оптимистом.  
Джимми вяло пожимает плечами.  
– По-моему, они жалеют. Я не думаю, что мой… – он делает паузу, – профессионализм хорошо сочетается с их разгильдяйством. И может, они немного невзлюбили меня за то, что я пришёл и пытаюсь починить сломанное.  
– Я не понимаю, как тебя можно не любить, – говорит Роберт, глядя на Джимми так, точно он послан небесами. – Ты чудесный.  
Джимми беззвучно смеётся.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы они думали так же, – говорит он, и в его тоне ни грамма жалости к себе, что довольно-таки круто для того, кто говорит о том, что его не любят.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю, – бормочет Роберт. Как будто Джимми об этом не догадывается.  
Джимми улыбается.  
– И мне в тебе это нравится, ты знаешь. Я слишком долго общался с циниками. Встреча с тобой подобна выходу на солнце; ты рассеиваешь облака.  
– Конечно, ты же на острове в Карибском море. Тут солнца в изобилии, – говорит Роберт, краснея, потому что просто не умеет принимать комплименты.  
Джимми качает головой, закатывая глаза, но ласково. Он откусывает ещё кусочек и смакует его. Они сидят в комфортном молчании, когда мисс Патти возвращается с напитками.  
– Пожалуйста, дорогие. Наше блюда дня сегодня – летучая рыба с кукурузным пюре или пудингом и соусом на гарнир. Конечно, вы можете заказать и из обычного меню. Вам ещё нужна минутка?  
Джимми выбирает рыбу, а Роберт заказывает запеканку из макарон из меню. Когда мисс Патти скрывается на кухне, Роберт делает долгий глоток и смотрит на Джимми поверх своего стакана.  
Джиммины глаза превращается в довольные щёлочки.  
– Сегодня никаких дурацких кличек?  
– Вынужден тебя разочаровать.  
– Не страшно. Перси такая дурацкая, что её хватит на все выходные.  
Роберт надувает губы, что вызывает у Джимми смех.  
– Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь называл тебя Робби?  
– Нет, если им дорога жизнь.  
Улыбка расцветает на идеальных джимминых губах.  
– Надо запомнить.  
– Только попробуй, – угрожает Роберт; Джимми лучше даже не пытаться называть его «Робби».  
– Конечно, нет. – Джимми одаривает его озорной улыбкой. – Мне всё равно больше нравится Перси.  
– У тебя тут тактическое преимущество, – ноет Роберт. – Я не знаю ни одного твоего дурацкого прозвища.  
– И не узнаешь, – просто говорит Джимми перед тем, как закинуть ещё один кусочек хлеба себе в рот.  
Роберт забыл, насколько сексуальными могут быть простые вещи, когда тебе кто-то нравится. То, как джиммин рот сражается с улыбкой, то, как он стирает большим пальцем капельки влаги, образующиеся на стекле кружки, как он смотрит на Роберта из-под роскошных ресниц. Бесподобно.  
– Даже одним не поделишься?  
Джимми двигает хлебную корзинку через стол к Роберту.  
– Все эти расспросы, должно быть, пробуждают аппетит. Тебе надо поесть.  
Роберт хмурится, глядя на него, и если злобное жевание возможно, то Роберт в нём мастер. Джимми только ухмыляется и снова щурит глаза, и всё робертово раздражение рассыпается в пыль.  
Как только еда прибывает, они заводят лёгкий разговор о временах, когда Джимми работал студийным музыкантом в Лондоне. Он рассказывает Роберту о своей работе с the Kinks, the Who, Them и другими группами Британского вторжения. Он рассказывает о сессии, которую записывал с Сонни Боем Уильямсоном, живым звеном, связывающим их с эпохой кантри-блюза 30-х. Роберт внимательно слушает, жадно впитывая все детали, которыми Джимми готов поделиться.  
К тому времени, как Джимми заканчивает рассказ, их тарелки практически опустели, и толпа вокруг начинает редеть.  
– Прости, – говорит Джимми, его щёки слегка розовеют. – Я едва дал тебе рот раскрыть. – Он берёт в ладони свою кружку с мауби. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе.  
– Что бы ты хотел знать?  
– Ну, что-то говорит мне, что ты не собираешься всю оставшуюся жизнь работать в отеле.  
– На самом деле, ты прав, – говорит Роберт, тщательно взвешивая слова. Он не собирается раскрывать слишком много, потому что его амбиции довольно-таки глупые. Он сомневается, не поднимет ли Джимми его за это на смех. – Не собираюсь.  
– Хочешь присоединиться к группе, да?  
– Нет. Пение – всего лишь хобби.  
Джиммины зелёные глаза зажигаются удивлением.  
– Правда? Но ты так хорош.  
Роберт старается не покраснеть.  
– Так в чём твоя страсть? – спрашивает Джимми, его голос тёплый и мягкий. Он сцепляет руки, кладёт на них подбородок, от чего его лицо принимает такой невинный вид, что Роберт не может ни в чём ему отказать.  
Роберт увлажняет губы, допивает свой напиток.  
– Ты должен пообещать, что не будешь смеяться.  
– Почему это?  
– Ты можешь подумать, что то, чем я хочу заниматься, глупо или смешно…  
– Нет, я имею в виду, почему я должен пообещать не смеяться? Вдруг это уморительно? – Джимми ухмыляется, и Роберт раздражённо сопит.  
– Ты только что лишил себя ответа, мистер, – ворчит Роберт, складывая руки на груди и отклоняясь назад на своём месте.  
– О, не будь таким. Я не буду смеяться, Роберт, обещаю.  
Роберт не может устоять перед звуком собственного имени в джимминых устах. Он заворачивает локон волос за ухо, перенимая один из жестов у Джимми.  
– Раз так… я хочу стать художником. Мне нравится рисовать и писать картины.  
– Я должен был догадаться, что ты артистичен. Что ты любишь рисовать?  
Роберт водит вилкой по тарелке.  
– То, что меня окружает. Натюрморты. Пейзажи. Что-то в этом духе. Это скучно, но мне нравится.  
– Звучит чудесно. Я бы хотел как-нибудь увидеть твои работы… если ты не против, конечно. Ты знаешь, я какое-то время посещал художественный колледж в Саттоне.  
Роберт не имеет представления, почему это его так удивляет.  
– Правда?  
Он кивает.  
– Я изучал живопись.  
– О, ну, может, я мог бы показать тебе мои работы, – говорит Роберт беспечно, скрывая настороженность в своём голосе. Если Джимми так же хорош в живописи, как в игре на гитаре, то это будет всё равно, что показывать детские каракули Пикассо.  
Мисс Патти подходит к столу, чтобы освежить их напитки.  
– Вы, мальчики, оставили место для десерта?  
При звуке этого слова у Роберта возникает идея.  
– Вообще-то, да. – Он вспоминает, как Джимми прошлой ночью завис перед кондитерской и разглядывал пирожные. – Можешь принести нам ромовый торт?  
– Конечно, сладкий. У нас как раз есть свежий, с пылу с жару. – Мисс Патти забирает пустые тарелки на кухню.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– Ром и торт? Мне и то, и другое по душе.  
– Тебе понравится. Он такой декадентский, – обещает Роберт, пряча ухмылку. Он вроде как решил подшутить над Джимми, ведь ромовый торт, по сути, фруктовый торт с алкоголем. Но он такой вкусный, что Джимми даже не заметит фруктов. Может быть.  
Джимми одаривает Роберта любопытным взглядом.  
– Это потому что я вчера сказал, что хочу пирожное?  
– Ну, в общем, да.  
Ослепительная улыбка вспыхивает на джимминых идеальных губах; Роберту хочется наклониться и поцеловать его.  
– Ты чудесен, ты знаешь это?  
– Я бы так не сказал, – говорит Роберт, потирая шею сзади. – Но спасибо. – У него стало лучше получаться принимать комплименты. – Я просто хотел сделать для тебя что-то приятное. – Джимми даже не подозревает, что за робертовой улыбкой скрывается нечто большее, чем искренняя доброта. _О, наивное, прелестное дитя._  
Мисс Патти приносит им напитки и ставит на стол перед ними две тарелки с кусками сладкого, глазированного ромового торта.  
– Пожалуйста, дорогие. Надеюсь, вам понравится. – Она смотрит на Джимми. – Надолго ты к нам приехал?  
– Только до понедельника, – отвечает Джимми, и Роберт не уверен, но ему кажется, что он слышит в его голосе нотку разочарования. – У вас чудесный город. Я бы хотел остаться дольше.  
– Так почему не останешься? – весело спрашивает мисс Патти. – Уверена, Роберт не станет возражать. Ты ведь не будешь, сладкий?  
Чёрт, робертовы кровеносные сосуды иногда _дико_ его бесят. Он чувствует, как его лицо становится горячим, когда он говорит:  
– Н-нет, конечно, нет. Я бы хотел, чтобы он остался подольше, но я понимаю, что он не может.  
– Вы знаете, как это бывает, – добавляет Джимми. – Обязательства встают на пути.  
– Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на эти досадные обязательства, – говорит мисс Патти с радушным смехом. – Наслаждайтесь тортом, дорогие. – Она отправляется обратно на кухню и оставляет их с десертом.  
Джимми поддевает кусочек торта вилкой и кладёт его в рот. Роберт старается не пялиться, но не может преодолеть странную одержимость джимминым ртом. Джимми стонет с тортом во рту, блаженно закрыв глаза.  
– О, это прекрасно.  
Роберт ловит себя на мысли, что сравнивает звуки, которые Джимми издаёт сейчас, с тем, как он звучал прошлой ночью, когда его член был во рту у Роберта. Не может быть, чтобы чёртов торт исторгал из Джимми больше оргазмических звуков, чем минет.  
– Не правда ли?  
Джимми проглатывает ещё один кусок.  
– Что в нём?  
Роберт пожимает плечами, изображая невинность.  
– Много всего. Тёмный ром, сахар, яйца, сухофрукты, орехи…  
Джимми прекращает жевать, округляет глаза.  
– Что? – говорит он с полным ртом.  
Робертов рот расплывается в ухмылке.  
– Что?  
Джимми сужает глаза, прежде чем проглотить.  
– Ты сказал «сухофрукты».  
В этот момент Роберт понимает, что эта шалость может выйти ему боком. Что, если у Джимми какая-то жуткая аллергия, которая объяснила бы его иррациональную ненависть к фруктам?  
– О нет, ты ведь не опухнешь, как жаба, и не начнёшь задыхаться?  
– Нет, я просто… ты обхитрил меня, – говорит Джимми, выглядя огорошенным, как будто не мог вообразить, что Роберт способен на такую проделку.  
Похоже, что Роберт действительно произвёл _впечатление_ на Джимми. Он откидывается назад на своём стуле и ухмыляется.  
– Ага.  
Джимми смотрит на него с чем-то вроде новообретённого уважения.  
– Неплохо. – Он откусывает новый кусок.  
– Очевидно, что ты не ненавидишь фрукты в тортах так уж сильно, если продолжаешь его есть.  
– В нём есть ром, – говорит Джимми так, как будто это всё объясняет. – Алкоголь перебивает всю ту фруктовую гадость, которая тут есть. Полагаю, я могу притвориться, что кусочки фруктов – это орехи-пекан.  
– Я не понимаю, – говорит Роберт, качая головой. – Голубика убила твою семью или что?  
– Я просто не люблю, когда фрукты оказываются у меня в десерте. Фрукты – вроде как здоровая еда, и если ты ешь что-то, на девяносто процентов состоящее из сахара и жиров, то ты уже явно не питаешься правильно. Клубника на торте не изменит того факта, что ты ешь торт.  
У Роберта уже болит лицо от улыбки.  
– Ты очень категоричен в этом вопросе. – И это так мило. – Ты был пекарем в прошлой жизни?  
– Было бы забавно, – Джимми кладёт в рот ещё кусочек. – Впрочем, если бы был, думаю, я мог бы состряпать вполне достойный хлебный пудинг.  
– Попробуй использовать хлеб из закваски. Он плотнее, поэтому не превратится в жижу, когда ты будешь добавлять крем.  
Джимми любопытно поднимает бровь.  
– Моя мама делает потрясающий хлебный пудинг. Мы готовим по этому рецепту на кухне в отеле, – объясняет Роберт. – Ты должен будешь попробовать перед отъездом.  
Джимми награждает его тёплой, довольной улыбкой, и у Роберта поёт душа.  
После ужина они направляются обратно в отель, и Джимми даже держит Роберта за руку, пока они идут по белоснежному песку вдоль побережья. Роберт рад тому, что ночное время скрывает то, как кровь приливает к его щекам. Они _держатся за руки_ с Джимми. Даже несмотря на то, что они уже чего только не делали, этот незамысловатый жест, кажется, что-то значит. Как будто для Джимми это не просто курортный роман.  
Роберт никогда раньше не был влюблён, поэтому он не знает – любовь ли та теплота, что наполняет его тело, или страсть. Что бы это ни было, оно растёт всё быстрее и сильнее с каждым новым ласковым словом или проявлением доброты, на которые Джимми не скупится.  
Джимми пожимает робертову руку и крадёт у него поцелуй перед самым входом в отель. Роберт щурится от яркого света в лобби, видит смутную фигуру Морин за стойкой регистрации. Она приветствует их, когда они подходят ближе.  
– Ой, смотрите, это же голубки, – подтрунивает она.  
Робертово лицо становится невозможно горячим.  
– Умолкни, – ворчит он, прожигая её взглядом.  
Джимми, кажется, забавляет их пикировка.  
Морин одаривает Роберта чересчур фальшивой улыбкой. Роберт закатывает глаза и тянет Джимми за угол к лифтам.  
– Так, куда поедем? – спрашивает Роберт, нажимая кнопку на панели. – Вверх?  
– Кажется, это единственный вариант.  
Двери открываются, и они заходят внутрь. Джимми нажимает кнопку пятого этажа.  
– К себе в комнату? – любопытствует Роберт. Он нажимает кнопку своего этажа. – Значит, так же, как вчера?  
Джимми нервно кусает губы.  
– Не уверен. Всё зависит от того, как сильно парни мной недовольны. Могу представить, что они ломают головы над тем, куда я ухожу каждую ночь.  
– Может, мне стоит с ними познакомиться, – предлагает Роберт, когда лифт приходит в движение. – Я имею в виду, я не хочу стать причиной раздора между тобой и твоими товарищами по группе. Если они меня узнают, может, они не будут возражать против того, чтобы ты проводил время со мной. Вдруг я им даже понравлюсь.  
Джимми, кажется, мысленно взвешивает все за и против. Роберт гадает, о чём тот думает.  
– Может быть, – говорит Джимми мгновение спустя.  
Лифт достигает четвёртого этажа. Двери открываются, предлагая Роберту возможность избежать потенциально неловкой ситуации.  
– Думаю, мне стоит с ними встретиться, – снова говорит Роберт. Он смотрит на Джимми. – Если… если ты не против, конечно.  
Джимми кивает, и затем двери закрываются.  
Они доходят до джимминой комнаты, и Роберту в нос ударяет запах пачули и травки, как только открывается дверь. Роберт отмахивается от дыма, что, впрочем, не спасает. Он думает только о том, что не завидует тому, кто будет здесь убираться.  
В комнате расположились остальные участники Yardbirds, их менеджер и семь женщин, которых Роберт не узнаёт; честно признаться, он бы расстроился, увидев здесь Морин или даже Одри.  
– Вижу, вы выбрали мою комнату для кутежа, – говорит Джимми, первым проходя внутрь.  
– Как будто ты тут вообще появляешься, – сразу подскакивает к нему один из участников группы. Он смотрит на Роберта и ухмыляется. – Кто твой друг?  
Джимми выходит вперёд и говорит:  
– Это Роберт. Роберт, Джефф. – Джимми представляет Роберта каждому из членов группы по очереди: – Вон там в углу Кит с девицей на коленях, это Крис, Джим, и наш менеджер, Саймон.  
Роберт несмело машет рукой.  
– Приятно со всеми вами познакомиться. – Он смотрит на Джимми. – Вы не путаетесь с двумя Джимами в группе?  
Джефф смеётся.  
– Мы зовём этого Пейдж, – говорит он, дружески шлёпая Джимми по плечу.  
– Ну, это, наверное, всё меняет. – Роберт не уверен, что ему можно сесть на кровать, не уверен, что он _хочет_. На этих простынях, должно быть, сегодня устраивали оргии.  
Джефф притягивает Роберта и Джимми на кровать так, что они оказываются по обе стороны от него.  
– Итак, Роберт, как ты снюхался с Пейджем-то?  
– О, я, э-э, я тут работаю. – Роберт окидывает комнату торопливым взглядом; остальные участники группы и их менеджер, кажется, увлечены девушками, так что Роберту, видимо, придётся терпеть общество Джеффа, пока не настанет пора уходить. Роберт – мастер неловких разговоров, но кажется нечестным, что другой человек равен ему в этом искусстве. Придётся несладко.  
– Иди ты! – снова смеётся Джефф, и Роберт очень быстро понимает, кто в ответе за запах травки. – Он пытается выбить у тебя халяву?  
– Не думаю, что мои родители одобрят, если учесть, что они владеют отелем. – Роберт замечает, что Джимми сверлит Джеффа взглядом, но не уверен, что он означает. – Но Джимми вёл себя, как джентльмен. Пока что, – шутит он.  
Роберт спрашивает:  
– Он часто так делает?  
– Что? Дармовничает? Я за ним не замечал, – говорит Джефф, вперяя любопытный взгляд в Джимми. Тот смотрит на него в ответ так, словно хочет воспламенить парня силой мысли; у него не получается.  
– Джефф, у тебя нет занятий поважнее, чем выставлять меня в дурном свете? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Не, чувак, ты и без меня отлично справляешься.  
Джимми открывает было рот для ответной реплики, но тут же закрывает, словно передумав.  
Роберт не представляет, какого чёрта тут творится. Как будто мамочка и папочка ругаются у него на глазах за обеденным столом. Ему, вероятно, следует снизить градус напряжения, прежде чем разговор перейдёт во что-то некрасивое и, возможно, насильственное. Джимми не производит на него впечатление драчливого типа, а значит, ему определённо не поздоровится, если дело дойдёт до потасовки.  
Впрочем, прежде чем Роберт успевает что-либо сказать, Джефф поворачивается к нему со словами:  
– Роберт, верно? Как тебе наше выступление?  
– Сегодня? – Роберт моргает. – Я, э-э, я сегодня не смог прийти. Но я был на вашем концерте в пятницу. Потрясающе, правда. Мне очень понравилась эта песня – как же её… О! «Train Kept A-Rollin’»! Твоя игра на гитаре впечатляет. – Не так, как джиммина, но Роберт не говорит этого вслух.  
Джефф ухмыляется так, будто одержал победу.  
– Пейдж тоже неплох.  
– О, он чудесен, – Роберт не может сдержать потока чувств. – Мы вместе играли вчера вечером в баре.  
Джефф удивлённо хлопает глазами, затем усмехается.  
– На чём ты играешь?  
– Я пою.  
– Правда? Хех. Ты лучше Кита?  
Роберт потирает шею сзади.  
– Я не… я не знаю. Тёплое с мягким, тебе так не кажется?  
Джефф игнорирует его.  
– Ты должен спеть что-нибудь для нас, – говорит он, обводя жестом комнату.  
Джимми кривит лицо и качает головой.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Я хочу узнать, хорош ли он.  
– Он хорош, – уверяет его Джимми, но Джефф, кажется, не слишком верит джимминым словам.  
Роберт съёживается и смотрит в пол. Он мог бы поспорить, что, вероятно, вызвало бы лишние подозрения.  
– Давай, сладкий мальчик, – подначивает его Джефф. – Пейдж тебе подыграет, если стесняешься.  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Джефф, прекрати. Он вовсе не такой невыносимый показушник, как некоторые, не буду показывать пальцем. – Он награждает Джеффа многозначительным взглядом.  
Джефф мрачно смеётся и встаёт с кровати. Он переступает через чьи-то извивающиеся на полу тела, чтобы взять пиво из стоящей на столе полупустой упаковки на шесть банок.  
Роберт бросает быстрый взгляд на Джимми, который всё ещё выглядит так, словно пытается телепатически поджечь Джеффа.  
– Может, мне стоит уйти, – тихим голосом предлагает Роберт.  
Джимми вздыхает в знак поражения.  
– Я не знаю, в чём его проблема. Как правило, он не такой невыносимый мудак… _Как правило._  
Роберт выдавливает улыбку. Он порывается встать, чтобы уйти, но Джефф уже приближается к ним с открытым пивом в руке.  
– Притормози, Роберт, – говорит Джефф. – Побудь немного. – Он отхлёбывает из банки, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он продолжает ухмыляться, и Роберту это не нравится.  
– Если только мне не надо будет петь, – говорит Роберт, стараясь разрядить обстановку при помощи юмора.  
Джефф посмеивается.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, парниша, не будь таким. Пейдж любит рисковых, ты знаешь.  
Джимми роняет челюсть.  
– Ах ты ублюдок, – рычит он. Он поднимает руку – может, желая защитить Роберта? – но роняет её обратно.  
– Почему ты не разрешаешь Роберту повеселиться? – Джефф закидывает свободную руку Роберту на плечи – словно они вдруг стали закадычными приятелями – и ведёт его туда, где две девушки увлечённо слушают рассказ Кита о барной драке. По крайней мере, Роберт думает, что тот говорит именно о стычке – он слышит только слова Кита: «Это было _зверски!_ » - и видит, как тот ударяет кулаком в ладонь.  
– Кто из вас, прекрасные леди, хочет оказать моему другу Роберту почётный приём? – предлагает Джефф, и, воу, нет, Роберт совсем не на такое рассчитывал сегодня вечером.  
– Так, погоди-погоди, ты же не серьёзно…  
Симпатичная брюнетка, которая напоминает Роберту Одри, встаёт и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом.  
– О-о, ты нервничаешь? Не волнуйся, сладкий, я буду нежной.  
Роберт проглатывает ком в горле, когда с леденящим ужасом осознаёт, что происходит. Все смотрят на него, поэтому он не может сбежать. Роберт всегда думал, что Одри будет той девушкой, с которой он испытает оргазм, полный сожаления, стыда и смущения.  
Джефф ведёт их к ванной – как будто они не могут сами её найти – и открывает перед ними дверь.  
– Развлекайтесь, голубки, – говорит он, осклабившись, и это совсем не похоже на добродушное подтрунивание Морин.  
Роберт слышит джиммин голос, говорящий: «Джефф, я всегда знал, что ты омерзительный, гнусный социопат, но почему-то всё равно в тебе разочарован», – прежде, чем закрывается дверь. Он старается прислушаться к злобной перепалке между Джеффом и Джимми за дверью, но затем чувствует тёплые руки у себя на бёдрах, и, святые небеса, эта девушка решительно настроена.  
– Воу, эм, да, привет, – лепечет он скороговоркой. Мистер Обходительность.  
– Ты никогда раньше не был с девушкой, да?  
Роберт нервно посмеивается, надеясь, что она не уловит истеричных ноток в его смехе.  
– Не был, не состоял, не привлекался. – По крайней мере, он сам себя веселит.  
– Всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, правда? – Она чуть крепче сжимает пальцы, и Роберт может только мечтать о том, чтобы Джимми управлялся сейчас с его членом вместо неё. Боже, он безнадёжен.  
– О… о, да, определённо. – Роберт судорожно всасывает внутрь воздух, потому что довольно-таки неловко, когда кто-то прикасается к твоим гениталиям, а в ответ… ничего. – Послушай, послушай, – начинает Роберт, мягко беря её за плечи и отстраняя от себя, чтобы она остановилась, – уверен, ты чудесный человек, но я просто… я не… – Как, чёрт возьми, он должен сказать незнакомому человеку, если едва ли может признаться своим друзьям? Роберт сказал только Джимми под действием алкоголя; он винит выпивку.  
– Ты не что? – Дёрг. Дёрг.  
Он закусывает губу.  
– Я не… мне не нравятся девушки.  
Она вытаскивает руку из его джинсов, как будто его член превратился в кобру. Вполне адекватная реакция.  
– Что?  
– Мне не нравятся девушки. Или парни. Никто, в общем-то. Эта штука, в принципе, только для вида, – говорит он, указывая на свой член на случай, если она не поняла, о чём он говорит.  
Она корчит гримасу и распахивает дверь настежь.  
– Джефф, ты мне дефектного подсунул! Он не любит девушек! – вопит она, выбегая наружу.  
Первая мысль Роберта: «Так, это было грубо». Его вторая мысль: «Это не совсем то, что я сказал», за которой незамедлительно следует: «Погромче не можешь? Не думаю, что они услышали тебя в долбаной _Шотландии!_ »  
Затем Джефф орёт, перекрикивая раскаты хохота:  
– Может, этот больше во вкусе Роберта, а? – Джефф заталкивает в ванную Джимми и захлопывает за ним дверь. Роберт слышит, как Джефф ржёт по другую сторону двери. Засранец.  
Джимми поворачивает ручку, но она не поддаётся. Он молотит по двери.  
– Выпусти нас!  
Джефф только громче ржёт.  
– Сделай из пацана мужчину, Пейдж!  
– Ты бесполезный кусок дерьма! – Джимми наваливается на дверь плечом. Ничего. – Ёбаный… _хуй!_  
Джимми стискивает зубы, что кажется Роберту до нелепости горячим. Роберт никогда не поймёт, как работает его член; всего несколько секунд назад привлекательная женщина дрочила ему: ничего. Но злящийся Джимми почему-то вызывает у него стояк. Невероятно.  
Джимми снова дёргает дверную ручку. Она не поворачивается. Он глубоко вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Как же я его ненавижу. Господи. Как только выберусь, прикую его здесь, жалкому куску дерьма мало не покажется.  
Робертов член никогда не был твёрже за всю его жизнь. Чертовски странные рефлексы.  
– Вряд ли он ради такого нас выпустит.  
– Конечно, я не собираюсь ему говорить, – усмехается Джимми так, словно это очевидно. Его взгляд падает на промежность Роберта, и он поднимает брови с явным намёком. – Полагаю, пока мы одни, можем воспользоваться положением. – Он протягивает руку и запирает дверь на щеколду изнутри. Роберт не знает, что ему думать. Потом он чувствует прикосновение тёплых джимминых губ у себя на подбородке. Роберт позволяет вырваться вздоху, потому что практически невозможно делать что-то другое, когда Джимми так его целует. Он чувствует джиммины руки на своей талии, чувствует, как джиммин язык скользит вдоль по пульсирующей вене у него на шее.  
Роберт томно постанывает, и Джимми берётся за робертовы джинсы, приспускает их с него, встаёт на колени у его ног и…  
Оу.  
Роберт заглушает удивлённый вскрик, вырывающийся у него, когда Джимми забирает в рот головку его члена. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что никогда не думал об этом, но его фантазии никогда не включали проклятую ванную с толпой людей по другую сторону двери.  
– Джим… – выдавливает из себя Роберт, роняя голову назад и подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Да, ему стыдно за свой небывалый стояк, но он тинейджер, и его член во рту у его возлюбленного. Попробуй не возбудись в таких обстоятельствах.  
Джимми впивается пальцами в бёдра Роберта, медленно и сноровисто обрабатывая его ртом. Роберту стоит немалых усилий, но всё же удаётся оттолкнуть от себя Джимми. Ужасная идея, правда, потому что Джимми перед ним на коленях, его красный рот влажен и раскрыт, и он выглядит так, словно никак не может взять в толк, как кто-либо способен подобным образом его отвергнуть.  
– Что?  
– Всё неправильно, – говорит Роберт дрожащим голосом. – Я не хочу так…  
– Они в любом случае решат, что между нами что-то было, вне зависимости от того, что мы будем делать, – говорит ему Джимми. – Можем, по крайней мере, устроить им неплохое представление.  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Я не хочу так, – снова говорит он, потому что Джимми всегда давал ему выбор, всегда заботился о его чувствах. Если Джимми и отсосёт у него, то Роберт не хочет оглядываться на произошедшее со смущением.  
Джимми понимающе кивает и поднимается на ноги. Роберт застёгивает джинсы. Джимми со вздохом говорит:  
– Прости.  
Инстинкт подсказывает Роберту, что нужно уверить Джимми в его невиновности, но он не вполне уверен, что тот перед ним чист. Он обнимает себя руками так, словно ему холодно.  
– Джефф твой парень или что?  
Джимми смеётся и игриво хлопает Роберта по плечу; Роберт не смягчается от его прикосновения. Джимми пристально на него смотрит.  
– Ты не шутил? Боже правый, да ты серьёзно.  
– Ну, да. Я имею в виду, непонятно, почему он так странно отреагировал на то, что ты привёл меня сюда, если только…  
– Если только он не ревнивый бойфренд? – Джимми едва удаётся произнести это без смеха. – У тебя богатое воображение.  
– Ну не знаю, вообще-то всё сходится. Это объясняет, почему он стал бы ревновать, если бы ты привёл с собой другого парня, почему ты так опытен в наших занятиях…  
– Ты себя накручиваешь.  
– Тогда что? Вы просто поразвлечься решили за мой счёт?  
Джимми выглядит обескураженным – даже уязвлённым.  
– Если такие вещи тебя возбуждают, может, в следующий раз стоит мне об этом сказать, чтобы я не оказался просто мелким идиотом, которого ты привёл, чтобы похвалиться перед своими друзьями.  
Джимми отступает, словно ему отвесили пощёчину.  
– Ты думаешь, я в этом как-то замешан?  
Роберт не говорит да, но ему и не нужно. Ответ написан на его лице.  
Джимми придвигается ближе, кладёт руки Роберту на плечи. Роберт не отшатывается от прикосновения.  
– Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль, Роберт. Я не знал, что Джефф вдруг сделается таким собственником и захочет тебя унизить. Если бы я знал, неужели ты думаешь, я бы позволил ему тебя обидеть?  
Звучит абсурдно, когда Джимми так говорит. Или, может, его голос возвращает словам непорочность.  
Роберт тупо пожимает плечами.  
– Не знаю. Может быть. Может, тебя заводит вся эта фигня с эксгибиционизмом.  
– Я бы сначала спросил у тебя. – Джиммин голос звучит совсем уж _пришибленно_. – Тебя ведь не одного сегодня унизили.  
Роберт смотрит на него.  
– Я подумал… Я подумал, может, они в курсе…  
Джимми сглатывает, мотает головой.  
– Только ты. – Он пытается улыбнуться, но у него не получается.  
Роберт не может представить, почему кто-то захочет причинить Джимми боль, даже в шутку. Всё в этой ситуации отдаёт гнилью.  
Роберт отпирает дверь и тянет за ручку. Дверь распахивается настежь, пугая его, но Роберт несётся прочь из номера, не обращая внимания на издевательский смех и сальные комментарии от остальных участников группы. Он очень надеется, что никто не заметил, насколько красное его лицо, от злости или стыда, он не уверен. Он проходит половину коридора, когда слышит джиммин голос.  
– Роберт? – Джимми тих, не уверен, позволено ли ему заговорить. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, о чём ты думаешь.  
Роберт жмёт кнопку лифта, тяжело опирается о стену. Джимми выглядит обеспокоенным, словно не знает, что делать. Роберт тоже не знает.  
– Я думаю… я хочу немного побыть один.  
– И что конкретно ты собрался делать? Дуться?  
Лифт прибывает с характерным звуком, и Роберт заходит внутрь.  
– Что-то вроде этого. – Он не протестует, когда Джимми проскальзывает внутрь и присоединяется к нему. Он нажимает на кнопку четвёртого этажа.  
– Не трать на них такой прекрасный вечер, – тихо говорит Джимми, когда лифт начинает движение.  
Роберту и не собирается – Джимми здесь ещё только на две ночи. Он мог бы ещё пообижаться, но Джимми, вероятно, хочет показать Роберту, что если он и поучаствовал в том небольшом пиздеце, то невольно. Если бы Роберт только ему позволил…  
Двери лифта открываются. Роберт на мгновение колеблется, затем говорит:  
– Если хочешь зайти, я не возражаю.  
Джимми принимает приглашение без слов. Роберт впускает его внутрь, и Джимми встаёт возле стены, как будто не хочет слишком удобно устраиваться на случай, если Роберт отправит его восвояси. Роберт падает на кровать и вздыхает. Проходит время, и никто из них не говорит ни слова, поглощённые тишиной комнаты. Роберт решает просто разделаться с этим - как сорвать пластырь.  
– Ты правда хочешь знать, о чём я думаю?  
– Если ты хочешь мне сказать. – Типичный Джимми.  
Роберт продолжает.  
– Всё было бы намного проще, если бы ты был мне безразличен. Но это не так. Поэтому когда твои друзья надо мной смеются, это… Я чувствую себя глупо из-за того, что чувствую к тебе, зная, что ты не чувствуешь того же. – Роберт усмехается себе под нос. – Тут было очень много «чувств». Надеюсь, ты понял.  
– Ты из-за этого переживаешь? – спрашивает Джимми с оттенком радостного изумления в голосе. Он отходит от стены и садится на край кровати. – Ты думаешь, что безразличен мне?  
Роберту не хочется говорить нет, потому что вслух прозвучит ужасно.  
– Думаю, что небезразличен, но я знаю, что я даже близко не твой типаж. Я просто… я подумал, что будет хорошо ненадолго притвориться, что это не так.  
– Не знаю, есть ли у меня типаж, – говорит Джимми, – но я от тебя без ума.  
Роберт не может на него взглянуть. Он _не может_.  
– Мне нравится говорить с тобой. Мне нравится быть с тобой. И я устал притворяться, что это не так.  
Роберт не представляет, что на это отвечать. Он даже не предполагал, что Джимми увидит в нём нечто большее, чем милое развлечение на время отпуска. Он садится, всё ещё смущённый жаром джимминого взгляда. Практически невозможно посмотреть Джимми в глаза и не потерять голову.  
Джимми не спрашивает позволения в этот раз, просто накрывает губы Роберта своими. Поцелуй мягкий и нежный, как будто они начинают заново. Роберт отвечает ему чуть более настойчиво, потому что хочет дать Джимми понять, что между ними всё хорошо, что он всё ещё хочет того, чем бы всё это ни было. Джимми поднимает руку и невероятно нежно дотрагивается до робертовой щеки. Робертово сердце подпрыгивает и делает сальто в груди.  
Когда Джимми отстранятся, Роберт тихо говорит:  
– Что ещё найдётся у тебя в сумочке?  
Джимми закатывает глаза, ворчит: _«Это торба»_ \- себе под нос, слезая с кровати, чтобы достать сумку. Роберт беззвучно хихикает, когда тот отворачивается, потому что Джимми ещё более милый, когда надувается и раздражается. Джимми копается в своей сумке, достаёт маленькую, потрёпанную книжечку.  
Роберт ложится обратно на кровать и ждёт.  
– Ты ведь Лев? – Джимми перелистывает страницы книжечки, падая на кровать и подползая к нему. Такой нежности и интимности у них ещё не было. – Огненный знак, само собой, а значит, управляемый солнцем.  
Роберту, конечно, нужно испортить момент тупой шуткой.  
– Даже зодиак считает меня горячим.  
В углах джимминых глаз и у его носа собираются морщинки, когда он смеётся, и Роберт это обожает.  
– Только не говори, что ты считаешь это смешным.  
– Большинство людей смеются, когда что-то кажется им остроумным.  
– Не тот случай, – уверяет его Джимми с широкой улыбкой, которая не сходит с его лица. – Шутка была ужасной, и я немного осуждаю тебя за то, что ты произнёс её вслух.  
– И всё же ты здесь.  
Джиммин рот борется с улыбкой.  
– Вот оно, львиное самодовольство. Я уже начал задаваться вопросом, есть ли у тебя вообще хоть какое-то чувство самоуверенности.  
– Что насчёт тебя?  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– О, я жутко самоуверен.  
Роберт закатывает глаза.  
– Нет, глупенький, твой знак.  
– Козерог.  
Роберт забирает книжечку из джимминых тонких пальцев и находит нужную страницу. Он улыбается себе под нос, читая список ключевых характеристик: любящий, впечатлительный, сострадающий, чувственный, преданный, интуитивный, милосердный, эмоциональный и меланхоличный.  
Сердце камнем падает в груди, когда он видит Льва в списке неподходящих знаков. Он старается не придавать значения, но только лишний раз вспоминает о том, до чего поверхностна и мимолётна их связь.  
Роберт продолжает читать и узнаёт, что Козероги хладнокровны, амбициозны, методичны, практичны и тяжело сходятся с людьми, пока не узнают их ближе.  
– Ты с этим согласен? – спрашивает его Роберт, потому что чувствует мягкое джиммино дыхание у себя над ухом, от чего его сердце бешено колотится.  
– Кое с чем да, полагаю. Я Козерог второй декады, родился между вторым и одиннадцатым; впрочем, не думаю, что я такой уж собственник и ревнивец.  
– Ну, никто не признаёт собственные негативные качества. Мы все думаем, что мы боги. – Роберт переворачивает страницу, находит то, о чём говорит Джимми. – Тут также говорится, что иногда ты негибкий.  
– Нет, я весьма гибкий, – говорит Джимми с хитрой улыбкой.  
Роберт думает обо всех тех способах, которыми Джимми может продемонстрировать свою _гибкость_ , и по его позвоночнику пробегает сладостную дрожь.  
– Ты должен мне показать. – Чудо, что его голос не ломается на этих словах.  
Джимми закусывает нижнюю губу и забирает у него книжечку.  
– М-м, люблю, когда ты просишь то, что хочешь. – Он соскальзывает с края матраса, шарит под кроватью в поисках своей чудо-сумки. Он находит её, но, кажется, не нащупывает в ней то, что искал. Он засовывает руку под кровать.  
– Ой… что это… – Джимми что-то достаёт, и когда Роберт видит, что именно, он чуть было не бросается сверху на его находку, будто на гранату. Джимми склоняет голову, с интересом разглядывая робертов блокнот.  
– Это твои рисунки?  
На очереди саркастический ответ, но Роберт не может перевести мысли в слова.  
– Э-э… Может, и мои.  
– Может? – Джимми премило выпячивает губы. Он начинает листать страницы, изучая каждый рисунок. Роберт противится желанию отобрать у него блокнот и выбросить его в окно. – Ну, кто бы всё это ни нарисовал, он очень талантлив. Я впечатлён.  
Роберт почти говорит «спасибо», но затыкает сам себя.  
Джимми останавливается на одном из рисунков в блокноте и улыбается себе под нос. Роберт в изумлении распахивает рот, когда видит, что привлекло джиммино внимание. В блокноте поясной портрет до нелепости привлекательного человека с убийственными бакенбардами. Портрет Джимми. Джимми нашёл ленивую, корявую зарисовку, которую Роберт с него сделал.  
Роберт чувствует, как всё у него внутри скукоживается и умирает.  
– О боже…  
Джимми поднимает на него взгляд и смеётся над выражением ужаса на робертовом лице.  
– Мне нравится. Ты довольно хорошо передал мою меланхоличность.  
Румянец разливается по робертовым щекам со скоростью лесного пожара.  
– Ты потрясающе рисуешь, Роберт. Я не знаю, почему ты этого стыдишься.  
Роберт подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их.  
– Я просто… Посмотри на то, что писали все великие: величайшие моменты истории, президентов, религиозных деятелей. Сравни с тем, что рисую я: хоббиты, эльфы и драконы. Я не рисую ничего… – он подыскивает слово, – важного и значимого.  
– Это важно для тебя, – просто говорит Джимми, глядя на Роберта открытым, честным взглядом. – Тебя должно волновать то, что ты создаёшь, иначе такое творчество ничего не стоит. – Он переворачивает страницу. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь картины, которые ты мог бы мне показать?  
– Да, но они ещё не закончены. – Роберт встаёт с кровати, подходит к шкафу. – Ты всё равно хочешь их увидеть?  
– Конечно. – Джиммино внимание полностью приковано к Роберту, и тот чувствует это всем своим существом.  
Роберт старается унять дрожь в руках, когда открывает шкаф и находит свои наполовину законченные картины.  
– Вот, например, – говорит он, прислоняя одну из них к стене, чтобы Джимми было видно.  
Какое-то мгновение Джимми ничего не говорит. Роберт смотрит через плечо и видит, что Джимми восхищается картиной.  
– Твоё чувство цвета бесподобно, – выдыхает Джимми. – Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Правда?  
– Разумеется.  
С вновь обретённой гордостью он достаёт из шкафа ещё две картины и ставит их рядом с первой.  
– Они превосходны, – говорит Джимми. – Почему ты их прячешь?  
– Обычно не прячу, – признаётся Роберт. – Я просто… Я не хотел, чтобы ты их увидел и пересмотрел наш, э-э, уговор.  
Смятение и боль написаны на джиммином лице.  
– Я имею в виду, вот роскошный, известный рок-музыкант, который неожиданно мной заинтересовался. Я подумал, что ты интересуешься мной только потому, что не знаешь, до чего я странный. – Роберт пытается засмеяться, но смех получается совсем не весёлым.  
В джиммином взгляде сквозит отчаяние.  
– Такая низкая самооценка… Очень нетипично для Льва, – говорит он полушутливо.  
– Я неловкий, нескладный тинейджер с нулевым интересом к девушкам. Чудо, что у меня вообще есть хоть какая-то самооценка.  
– Но у тебя есть «роскошный, известный рок-музыкант», которому ты интересен. Это должно хоть как-то учитываться.  
Роберт против воли улыбается. Джимми подманивает его ближе.  
– Иди сюда. Сядь на кровать.  
Роберт делает, что сказано, потому что Джимми говорит таким сексуальным, повелительным голосом. Джимми проскальзывает между робертовых раскрытых ног, разводит его бёдра в стороны. От жара джимминых ладоней на его бёдрах у Роберта внутри всё сжимается.  
– Можно? – спрашивает Джимми его позволения, и как, чёрт возьми, Роберт может отказать ему в чём бы то ни было, когда Джимми вот так стоит перед ним на коленях, глядя на него снизу вверх?  
Роберт кивает, и ему удаётся сказать: «Пожалуйста», прежде чем голос предаёт его. Джимми расстёгивает робертовы джинсы, вынимает его член. Неудивительно, что тот уже возбуждён, но прежде, чем Роберту выпадает шанс смутиться по этому поводу, Джимми смыкает губы на головке его члена.  
Роберт знает, что издаёт какие-то звуки, но он не слышит самого себя из-за шума крови и бешеного стука сердца в ушах. Джиммин рот влажный, тёплый и идеальный, и он только посасывает головку, но это уже настолько хорошо, что Роберт боится слишком быстро кончить.  
Роберт дрожит под его губами, мешая джиммино имя со стонами и вздохами, когда чувствует влажное скольжение языка вдоль нижней стороны своего члена. Джимми горячо дышит, и Роберт запускает руки ему в волосы. Джимми медленно и плавно его обрабатывает, обводя кончиком языка вокруг набухшей головки. Роберт захлёбывается словами, зарывает пальцы в растрёпанные джиммины волосы.  
Джимми мычит с членом во рту, и Роберт _не_ собирается сейчас кончать, нет, только не это. Он скулит, стискивая зубы, всё его тело сотрясает дрожь.  
– О боже, Джимми… – Роберт распахивает рот, сглатывает, когда джиммина рука крепко обхватывает его член у основания. Джимми сжимает его в кулаке, сосёт медленно и умело, и Роберта трясёт, когда он беспомощно кончает. Джимми выпивает его до дна, начисто вылизывает, и Роберт не представляет, где Джимми всему этому научился.  
Джимми посасывает головку в последний раз, после чего неторопливо отстраняется. Он облизывает губы, смотрит на Роберта полным желания взглядом.  
– Хорошо было?  
Роберту удаётся мягко промычать что-то в знак согласия. Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня. – Он снова лезет под кровать и достаёт бутылку смазки. Он кидает бутылку Роберту, которому едва удаётся её поймать. – Смажь пальцы.  
Роберт исполняет, но отвлекается, глядя на то, как Джимми раздевается – спускает с плеч рубашку, стягивает брюки со стройных бёдер. Святые небеса. Роберт чувствует, как у него пересохло во рту, потому что Джимми перед ним обнажённый, и, господи, как же он роскошен. Его длинное тело поджарое и идеальное, бледная мягкая кожа так и манит. Его член уже встал, смазка сочится из головки.  
Роберт едва не _плачет_.  
Джимми забирается к нему на колени и целует его, долго, горячо и томно, затем тихо говорит: «Прикоснись ко мне», и ничего горячее с Робертом ещё не случалось, официально.  
Роберт протягивает руку, чтобы взяться за джиммин член, но если он продвинется чуть дальше, то сможет… _Оу_. Он определённо может это сделать. Святые небеса, как же ему этого хочется. Он не уверен, что Джимми об этом просит, но Роберту нравится, когда Джимми проделывает такое с ним, так что, наверное…  
Роберт решает просто сделать это. Он осторожно запускает руку между джимминых ног и дразнит скользким пальцем его влажное розовое отверстие. Джимми издаёт низкий грудной стон, и Роберт воспринимает его как разрешение продолжить. Джимми такой узкий там, просто невероятно, поэтому Роберт с ним нежен, его движения медленны и осторожны. Судя по джимминым стонам, Роберт всё делает правильно.  
– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Роберт, низко и с придыханием.  
Джимми откидывает голову назад и стонет:  
– Да… это хорошо… прямо здесь… – Он закидывает ногу Роберту на плечо, расставляя бёдра под таким углом, что исторгает у того дрожащий звук желания. Роберт разрабатывает его до той степени, что может запустить палец внутрь. Джимми вздрагивает от вторжения, сжимая руку на робертовом плече.  
– О, чёрт…  
Роберт переводит взгляд вниз, туда, где они соединены, смотрит, как его пальцы нажимают и скользят там, где Джимми влажен и расслаблен для него. Ему жутко нравится то, как Джимми выдыхает похвалы, то, как он ощущается внутри, обожает наблюдать, как смазка бусинкой собирается на головке его члена. Это немного слишком, и Роберту хочется на мгновение прерваться, чтобы подышать.  
Джимми пылко отвечает на робертовы прикосновения. Он даже больше не произносит слов, только порывистые стоны, подобные удару кулака в живот для Роберта. Джиммин член твёрдый и напряжённый, и Роберту очень хочется слизать влажные следы смазки с его кожи. Стоны Джимми постепенно становятся громче; он издаёт дрожащие, сдавленные звуки, перемежаемые с «да, да» и «пожалуйста».  
Роберт входит немного глубже. Джимми вскрикивает и пытается притянуть его ближе ногой.  
– Ты уже близко, да?  
Джимми склоняет голову, наблюдает, как Роберт ласкает его между ног. Он облизывает губы, горячо выдыхает то, что должно означать «да» или даже «это лучший секс, который у меня когда-либо был». Но, скорее, первое.  
Роберт слегка поражён, потому что Джимми _нравится_. Он чувствует, как Джимми невероятно широко открывается вокруг него, достаточно для того, чтобы Роберт мог вставить ещё один палец, если бы захотел, но Роберт просто продолжает глубоко и бесконечно его трахать, пока джиммино дыхание не становится прерывистым, и он не кончает с задыхающимся криком.  
Роберт не прекращает его ласкать, даже когда джиммины бёдра заходятся в оргазмических судорогах. Он снова стал жутко узким, мягкие похвалы слетают с его губ. Роберт практически уверен, что Джимми никогда раньше этого не делал. Джимми и в самом деле позволил Роберту что-то сделать с ним _впервые_. Что вроде как круто.  
Когда Роберт высвобождает пальцы, он нежен, потому что Джимми всегда нежен с ним. Джиммина нога соскальзывает с плеча Роберта, и он тяжело дышит, словно только что пробежал стометровку.  
– Неплохо, – говорит Джимми с ухмылкой. Он пододвигается, чтобы поцеловать Роберта, и тот счастливо вздыхает под джиммиными губами.  
– У меня был хороший учитель.  
Джимми широко улыбается и целует его сильнее. Роберт позволяет джимминому языку проникнуть к себе в рот, но _не может_ перестать думать о том, как Джимми кончил себе на живот и как сильно он хочет ощутить его вкус.  
– Я хочу… Можно мне кое-что попробовать? – спрашивает Роберт, не прерывая поцелуя. Джимми разрешает, и Роберт мягко толкает его на спину. Он начисто вылизывает джиммин живот, держа руки у него на бёдрах. Роберт никогда не представлял, заведётся от подобного, но этот уговор – он отказывается тешить себя надеждами и называть это отношениями – с Джимми помогает ему узнавать о себе много нового.  
Джимми довольно мычит под жаром робертова влажного, неуклюжего рта.  
– Грязный мальчишка, – журит он, но тянет Роберта за волосы жестом, полным желания. Роберт слизывает всё до капли, на краткий миг посасывает сливовую головку его члена, прежде чем заставить Джимми замолчать поцелуем.


	4. Воскресенье

Роберт встречает рассвет, сидя в кресле возле окна. Почти невозможно было выбраться из-под тёплого джимминого бока, но спящий Джимми умилителен, и Роберту захотелось это увековечить. Поэтому он достал свой блокнот и принялся рисовать, ведь завтра Джимми уезжает в Лондон – Роберт собирается запомнить каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе с ним, и лелеять в своём сердце.  
Джимми дремлет, спокойный и безмятежный, раскинувшись на постели и засунув руку под подушку. Веки сомкнуты, идеальные губы чуть приоткрыты. Роберт любуется безупречными очертаниями его тела, изгибом его спины, исчезающей под смятыми одеялами. Исключительно ради искусства, само собой.  
Он должен написать картину. Он мог бы многое передать мазками цвета, потому что нельзя воздать этой сцене должное одним лишь карандашом; как ещё ему удастся запечатлеть охряное свечение над джиммиными волосами или то, как медвяные лучи утреннего солнца омывают его литое тело?  
Роберт уже заканчивает любовно штриховать тени на джимминых лопатках, когда Джимми потягивается с тихим звуком, который Роберт был бы не прочь слышать каждое утро. Джимми открывает глаза и откидывает волосы с лица.  
– Доброе утро.  
Роберт улыбается, незаметно пряча блокнот.  
– Доброе.  
– Ты опять меня рисовал?  
Роберт нервно посмеивается.  
– Нет.  
Джимми понимающе ухмыляется – кажется, он не прочь побыть объектом робертовой артистической одержимости. Но, в самом деле, с его внешностью глупо такому удивляться.  
– Иди сюда, – глухо зовёт Джимми, не отрывая головы от подушки. Он вытягивает руку в ленивой попытке дотянуться до Роберта. Тот забирается в постель подле него и уютно устраивается в тёплом гнезде из одеял. Роберт чувствует приятную тяжесть джимминой руки у себя на талии, а его ладонь – у себя на груди, и как тот пальцами чертит на ней фигуры. Роберт ощущает жар джимминого дыхания у себя в волосах и закрывает глаза, убаюканный покоем.  
Он не знает, сколько времени прошло, пока они лежат вот так, тихо и безмятежно. В какой-то момент Джимми придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к нему, и Роберту уже привычно утыкается в зад его горячий, твёрдый стояк. Кажется, он понял, зачем Джимми его сюда позвал, но нет никакого напора, никакой спешки. Джимми только целует изгиб его плеча и водит пальцами по робертовой груди, то и дело легко касаясь его сосков кончиками пальцев.  
Джимми проводит ладонью вниз по телу Роберта и останавливается на его бедре. Он оттягивает большим пальцем край робертовых трусов и задерживается там, будто бы намекая на нечто большее. Роберт ждёт, что он запустит туда шаловливые руки и начнёт его лапать. Но джиммина ладонь возвращается Роберту на живот, пальцы в опасной близости, но не забираются ниже пояса.  
Роберт слегка изумлён; он не подозревал, что Джимми способен так к нему прикасаться. Так _сокровенно_ , нежно и на удивление легко. Может, это что-то значит.  
Джимми обжигает робертову щёку своим дыханием. Он целует Роберта там, где шея переходит в плечо, с невероятной нежностью сжимает его бедро.  
– Я хочу тебя, – шепчет он, и у Роберта бегут мурашки. В джимминых словах нет похоти, только теплота и, возможно, любовь, но Роберт не уверен, что не принимает желаемое за действительное.  
– Я твой, – говорит Роберт, пряча правду этих слов за шутливым тоном.  
Джимми не хватает Роберта за член и не сжимает его задницу, только обнимает его за талию и крепче прижимает к себе.  
– Я хочу тебя и только тебя. – От искренности его тона робертова душа трепещет. – Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, если ты мне позволишь.  
Роберт поворачивается в джимминых объятиях, чтобы поймать его взгляд; Джимми смотрит на него в ответ прекрасными зелёными глазами. Боже, его лицо… Роберт убеждён, что Джимми в ответе за появление искусства, поэзии и музыки, и причина, по которой восходит солнце. Он само совершенство, от одного его вида у Роберта захватывает дух.  
– Я твой, – повторяет Роберт.  
Джимми дотрагивается до щеки Роберта, притягивая его ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Джимми целуется так, словно забыл обо всех губах, что когда-либо его касались, и воспевает этим поцелуем губы Роберта, его сердце и душу. Он кладёт руку Роберту на бедро и ласкает большим пальцем выступающую косточку. Он вдыхает стоны Роберта, их рты соединены в гармоничном мгновении. Роберт не настаивает на продолжении, потому что был бы счастлив целовать Джимми до скончания дней.  
Джимми берётся за робертовы трусы, стягивает их с него и проводит рукой вдоль изгиба робертова бедра. Джимми целует его шею, обводит языком адамово яблоко, прежде чем снова поцеловать Роберта в губы. Роберт вдыхает его запах, опьянённый джимминым вкусом.  
Джимми прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вниз по робертовой груди, лаская языком чувствительные соски, легонько покусывая нежные бугорки, и опускается вниз. Роберт раздвигает ноги, без слов приглашая Джимми взять то, что тот хочет. Джимми только покрывает поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его бёдер. Жар его дыхания теперь _так_ близко к робертову члену, что это нечестно. Роберт ворочается, слышит собственное всхлипывание: «Джимми, _пожалуйста_ », и Джимми отвечает на его мольбы. Он перебирается через него и тянется за бутылкой смазки, лежащей на краю кровати.  
Кровь бурлит, пульсируя по венам, когда Роберт смотрит, как Джимми проводит рукой по члену, увлажняя его. Джимми подползает обратно к Роберту, который замер в предвкушении, и пристраивается между его бёдер. Джимми вводит в него два скользких пальца, и Роберт стонет, поднимая бёдра навстречу джимминой руке. Его член напрягается, и он даже не успевает из-за этого смутиться, потому что Джимми чувственно и жадно целует его, продолжая разрабатывать.  
– Я чувствую, как бьётся твоё сердце, – шепчет Джимми, не прерывая поцелуя, и, господи, блять, Иисусе, нельзя же просто говорить такое. Роберт ловит ртом воздух, крепко держась за джиммину спину и вжимая ноги в простыни.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – умоляет Роберт, и звук собственного голоса доносится до него будто бы издалека, – мне нужно… Я так сильно… тебя хочу…  
Джимми вынимает пальцы, с ног до головы оглядывает обнажённого Роберта, распростёртого перед ним. Роберт чувствует, что краснеет под джимминым взглядом, потому что Джимми выглядит почти как небожитель. Он увлажняет губы, приставляет головку члена туда, где только что были его пальцы. Он осторожен и не спешит, как будто Роберт ещё не готов, и Роберту хочется немного его поторопить, прижавшись пяткой к джимминой заднице, чтобы тот уже вошёл глубже.  
Оказавшись внутри Роберта, Джимми издаёт почти музыкальный звук. Он дрожит, лихорадочно хватая ртом воздух и страстно постанывая. Роберт отвечает на его движения, принимая Джимми внутрь до конца, и, боже, он способен только запрокинуть голову на подушку с протяжными и призывными стонами. Твёрдая плоть внутри него намного приятнее пары пальцев, и Роберт с наслаждением подаётся навстречу джимминым бёдрам. Он знает, что, пожалуй, чересчур шумно себя ведёт, но ничего не слышит из-за оглушительного стука сердца в ушах.  
Джимми склоняется над ним и целует его раскрытый, громогласный рот, их бёдра двигаются в одном ритме. У Роберта кружится голова, и ему кажется, что он умрёт от жара и необычайности происходящего и от того, как сердце колотится у него в груди. Он вцепляется в джиммины волосы, царапает ногтями его спину.  
– Я… – Он не в силах продолжить после того, как головка джимминого члена задевает ту самую сладкую точку.  
Джимми просовывает руку Роберту под спину, крепче его обнимая, другой рукой держа его за бедро.  
– Я тоже, – выдыхает он, каким-то образом понимая его с одного слова. – Мы можем… – Он облизывает губы и начинает снова. – Мы можем попробовать ещё раз, если хочешь.  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы сказать да, сказать, что он всегда хочет этого с Джимми, но Джимми начинает ему вгонять, растеряв остатки контроля в угоду инстинкту и желанию. У Роберта вырывается страстный, разнузданный вопль, потому что джиммины бёдра ходят туда-сюда, с него градом катится горячий пот, и Роберт _чувствует_ , он чувствует, как джиммин член, подрагивая, изливается у него внутри. Джимми ещё немного его трахает, совершенно сбившись с ритма, и Роберт вскоре следует за ним, мир одновременно кружится, распадается на части и разбивается вдребезги.  
Они лежат рядом, переводя дух, пока рассеивается эйфория. Джимми кладёт руку Роберту на грудь, свернувшись подле него. Роберт гладит Джимми по волосам, и Джимми вздыхает Роберту в шею.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы это не заканчивалось, – говорит он мягким, ласковым голосом.  
Роберт улыбается.  
– Дай мне минутку. Я скоро буду готов.  
Джимми снова вздыхает.  
– Не будь таким глупышкой. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
Роберт поднимает брови, он не уверен, что верно расслышал.  
– Ты… ты хочешь продолжить? – Не может быть, чтобы Джимми говорил то, о чём думает Роберт.  
Джимми медленно рисует пальцами круги на груди у Роберта.  
– Я уже не первый раз об этом задумываюсь, но… да, хочу. Я бы хотел, чтобы расстояние не было нам помехой.  
– Не такая уж это и помеха, – напоминает ему Роберт, потому что Джимми, кажется, уже пытается самого себя отговорить от этой затеи. – Мы можем созваниваться, писать друг другу письма.  
– Это не одно и то же. Я хочу к тебе прикасаться, видеть твою улыбку и слышать твой смех, просыпаться с тобой вот так.  
– Полагаю, это только в порядке вещей, отказаться от чего-то, чтобы получить нечто большее. – Роберт пожимает плечами. – Ты мог бы ко мне приезжать. Или я _к тебе_. – Он вглядывается в прекрасное лицо Джимми, желая запечатлеть его в памяти.  
Джимми выглядит так, словно обдумывает слова Роберта. Он какой-то миг покусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Может, исключить телесное пойдёт нам только на пользу. Тогда мы сможем по-настоящему быть друг с другом.  
– Так как ты ко мне относишься? – Роберт страшится услышать ответ, каким бы тот ни был. – Я имею в виду, мне это вроде как важно, понимаешь? Потому что если ты меня только терпишь…  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Джимми, не отводя взгляда. Все слова вылетают у Роберта из головы в это мгновение, потому что _Джимми его любит._  
Роберт распахивает рот.  
– Это правда. Я люблю тебя. – Он обнимает Роберта, искренность в его взгляде и тоне.  
Губы Роберта расплываются в дурацкой улыбке. Он не может поверить своей удаче в эти выходные. Он счастливейший из живущих.  
– Это… это хорошо. Любовью воздаётся за многое.  
Джимми прижимается ближе к нему и крепче его обнимает. Роберт чувствует его тёплое дыхание у себя в волосах.  
– Надеюсь, тебе не нужно сегодня утром работать. Будет сложно объяснить, почему ты не появился.  
– Сегодня я весь твой, – говорит Роберт, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы поцеловать Джимми в пылкие, улыбающиеся губы.  
Их второй раз медленнее, наполнен долгими, глубокими поцелуями и страстными признаниями. Бёдра вместе двигаются томными толчками, и Джимми шепчет нежные слова Роберту на ухо. Они перекатываются и вертятся, жаркое сплетение рук, и Роберт отдаётся этому всё сильнее, позволяя Джимми довести себя до грани нежными прикосновениями и ласковыми поглаживаниями.  
Сотрясаясь от нарастающего приближения оргазма, Роберт толкает Джимми на спину, опускает бёдра и позволяет Джимми заполнить себя. Джимми даже ещё более прекрасен сейчас, когда его руки у Роберта на бёдрах, а с губ срываются пылкие стоны. Роберт отдаёт ему всего себя, пока это не становится слишком. Всё вокруг _настолько_ ярко и остро, что ему хочется продлить это ощущение так долго, как только возможно. Он кончает, весь дрожа, и Джимми сплетает их пальцы вместе, продолжая двигаться, пока не теряет контроль вслед за ним, и они сливаются в великолепное, пламенеющее целое.  
После они приходят в себя, тяжело дыша, кожа скользкая от пота, и, э-э, прочих жидкостей. Роберт поднимается на колени и сползает с Джимми, падая на гору подушек, сложенных в изголовье.  
Джимми разочарованно стонет.  
– Вернись, – приказывает он, впрочем, нисколько не грозно. – Я с тобой ещё не закончил.  
Роберт смеётся, но, судя по всему, Джимми говорил серьёзно, потому что он забирается на Роберта сверху и раздвигает его онемелые ноги.  
– Что ты…  
Джимми ныряет вниз, затем Роберт чувствует горячее скольжение языка по внутренней стороне своих липких бёдер.  
– Ох, бля… – Роберт сжимается, закидывает ногу Джимми на плечо, и Джимми вылизывает его отверстие, медленно и плавно работая языком. Роберт едва не тает, растекшись по кровати.  
– И кто теперь грязный мальчишка? – дразнит он, его рука дрожит в джимминых влажных от пота волосах.  
Роберт чувствует, как тот улыбается, и Джимми шепчет: «Мы оба», после чего его язык снова оказывается внутри; Роберт мысленно добавляет это к стремительно растущему списку любимых вещей. Джимми дочиста вылизывает сперму с робертова живота, затем поднимает голову и говорит:  
– Душ?  
Они едва успевают добраться до душа, как Джимми пригвождает Роберта к скользкой кафельной стене и берёт у него в рот, пока зеркало затуманивается от пара. Джимми сжимает в кулаке робертов член у основания, неуклюже и неумело обрабатывая ртом головку.  
Роберту нравится, что Джимми в этом новичок, и ему можно помочь попрактиковаться. Он зарывает пальцы в джиммины волосы, вздохами и стонами перекрывая шум воды. Джимми мычит с членом во рту, и Роберт чувствует это во всём теле.  
В последнее время Роберту до смешного легко даются оргазмы, и он не знает, то ли это побочный эффект от секса с Джимми, то ли половое расстройство, с которым ему придётся жить. Впрочем, Джимми был первым, кто прикоснулся к его члену, после него самого, так что Роберту не стоит удивляться, что кончает он теперь на раз.  
Джимми подобная скоротечность, кажется, не напрягает, он сглатывает и пылко его целует. Вероятно, это что-то значит, ведь Джимми не только берёт у Роберта, но и отдаёт сам, так, словно те нежные слова, которые он говорил раньше, были правдивы. Роберт не знает, как вообще возможно, что кто-то вроде Джимми его любит, но он определённо не собирается жаловаться на судьбу.  
– Так чем же мы займёмся в этот прекрасный день? – спрашивает Джимми, пока Роберт натягивает чистую пару джинсов. Он сидит на кровати с пушистым белым полотенцем на бёдрах, и джиммина частичная нагота _вовсе_ не кажется Роберту достойным аргументом в пользу того, чтобы одеваться.  
– Ты сегодня выступаешь?  
– Да, вечером. В Кенсингтон Овал. Но я бы хотел побыть с тобой до концерта. Если только ты не пытаешься от меня избавиться. – Посмеивается Джимми без единой нотки неловкости.  
– Нет, что ты, я просто… я не знал, есть ли у тебя другие дела.  
Джимми качает головой, подбирая с пола разбросанную одежду.  
– Я весь твой, – говорит он, повторяя раннее робертово обещание.  
Полотенце спадает, когда Джимми одевается, и Роберт отводит взгляд, потому что знает, что в противном случае будет не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы затащить Джимми в постель и зацеловать до одурения.  
– Ну, э-э… мои… эм… мои планы на сегодня не подразумевали одежду.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Великие умы мыслят одинаково, полагаю.  
– Тогда почему ты не голый? – Робертова внутренняя потаскушка наносит новый удар.  
– Потому что я проголодался, любимый, – говорит Джимми с дразнящей улыбкой, как будто сообщая очевидное.  
– А. – Роберт и забыл, что со вчерашнего ужина прошло уже порядочно. Наверное, им стоит поесть, хотя ему жаль тратить драгоценное время на чай с блинами.  
Но он ни в чём не может отказать Джимми.  
– Я подумал, может, пойду вниз на завтрак, – поясняет Джимми, застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке. – Ты можешь ко мне присоединиться, если хочешь. Вообще-то, я бы предпочёл твоё общество.  
– Ты просто хочешь пожрать на халяву, – беззлобно ворчит Роберт, зарабатывая озорную улыбку от Джимми.  
Они спускаются на лифте на первый этаж и идут в столовую. Там немноголюдно, поэтому они садятся возле окна с шикарным видом на пляж Браунс.  
За завтраком Роберт узнаёт, что Джимми может умопомрачительно долго болтать о музыке, углубляясь в различные технические ухищрения, к которым он прибегал на последней пластинке Yardbirds. Роберт множество раз теряет нить разговора, но ему нравится слушать о джимминых причудах. Тот будто светится изнутри, говоря о своём, и от него, такого радостного, невозможно отвести глаз.  
Затем разговор переключается на Роберта, который рассказывает Джимми бесчисленные истории о своём детстве в Киддерминстере и поездках в Уэльс, и настаёт джиммин черёд умильно на него глазеть. Именно тогда Роберт понимает, что, возможно, Джимми не врал, когда признавался Роберту в любви. Потому что парню, очевидно, не надоедает слушать неловкие робертовы словесные излияния и его неуклюжие попытки вести беседу – он даже сам его к этому побуждает.  
Роберт замечает, что наблюдает за движениями длинных джимминых рук, и тут же вспоминает, _что_ эти руки с ним вытворяли. Он замолкает и увлажняет губы, возбуждённый и смущённый.  
Джимми замирает, глядя на что-то – или кого-то – позади Роберта. Роберт поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, и – _о, нет._ Остальные участники группы появляются в дверях и устремляют в джиммину сторону сердитые взгляды из-под сведённых бровей. Роберт слегка вжимается в своё сидение и чувствует, как у него внутри всё падает. Позавтракали, называется.  
– Вот ты где, – слащаво говорит Джефф, хлопая Джимми по плечу. – Мы тебя везде искали.  
Кит складывает руки на груди, и его взгляд как бы говорит: «Я весьма разочарован».  
– Ты забыл, какой сегодня день? – говорит один из членов группы (Крис?) с наигранной весёлостью, будто бы пытаясь снять напряжение. – Ты пропустил утреннюю репетицию.  
По джимминому виду нельзя сказать, что он поражён или ошарашен. Получается, он всё знал и просто решил не ходить. Роберт не знает, что об этом думать.  
Джимми пожимает плечами, отпивает чай.  
– Жаль. Уверен, вы без меня прекрасно обошлись.  
Кит кривит лицо в знак неодобрения.  
– Тебе бы всё шутки шутить, да? Сваливаешь, значит, чтобы на песочке поваляться и трахнуть какого-то чувака, как будто мы, блять, в отпуск приехали?  
Роберт оскорбляется; на песочке они, _между прочим_ , не валялись.  
Джимми закатывает глаза и ничего не говорит. Он снова поднимает чашку к губам, будто ища в ней остроумный ответ.  
– Серьёзно, Пейдж, – говорит Джефф, – ты же у нас ответственный. Как-то не в твоём стиле.  
Джимми морщит нос, выражая омерзение.  
– Почему Саймон не с вами? Очевидно, если бы моё отсутствие имело какое-то значение, у него бы нашлось, что сказать.  
Кит прожигает его взглядом, уворачиваясь от этого снаряда со словами:  
– Завязывай с этим, лады?  
Роберту очень, очень хочется что-то сказать, но он не знает, _что_. Каким бы волшебным и чудесным ни было это утро, он бы не стал настаивать на близости, если бы знал, что у Джимми есть обязательства. Но Джимми сам в ответе за свою жизнь, и если он пропустил репетицию, то у него, вероятно, была на то особая причина, помимо «я не смог устоять перед манящим зовом робертова члена».  
– Кит, вот кто бы говорил, а? – распаляется Джимми. – Но спасибо тебе большое, что развеял последнюю тень сомнения в том, что ты долбанутый на всю голову. И давай не будем притворяться, что вели бы этот разговор, будь Роберт женщиной.  
Роберт гадает, удастся ли ему незаметно соскользнуть под стол, чтобы неловкость этого разговора больше его не задевала.  
Но никто из участников группы ничего на это не отвечает, и их молчание красноречивее любых слов. Именно поэтому Роберт скрывал свою сексуальность, будто зловещую семейную тайну. Неужели теперь, когда они знают, что Джимми привлекают мужчины – или, по крайней мере, Роберт – они станут к нему жестоки? Разведка доносит: ещё как.  
Джефф корчит гримасу.  
– Только попробуй не явиться на сегодняшний концерт, – предупреждает он. – Мы не потянем отмену.  
– Я приду, – обещает Джимми, обращая всё своё внимание на тарелку, словно еда в миллион раз интереснее. Роберт ждёт, что он прогонит остальных участников группы словами: «Идите лесом». Он молчит, но в словах нет нужды.  
Группа удаляется, ворча и бранясь себе под нос. Роберт изо всех сил старается не принимать случившееся близко к сердцу.  
– Прости, – бормочет он, глядя на кружевной узор скатерти, потому что не может взглянуть на Джимми.  
– За что?  
– За то, что отвлёк тебя.  
Джимми изгибает верхнюю губу, развеселившись, когда понимает, о чём говорит Роберт.  
– Ты меня не отвлёк. Я нарочно пропустил репетицию, потому что хотел быть с тобой, и я до сих пор зол на них за тот спектакль, который они устроили прошлой ночью. Кит и Джефф постоянно пропускают репетиции ради бог весть чего. Пусть поймут, каково мне было.  
Роберт вспоминает джиммины слова о том, что он больше не ощущает себя частью группы, и не может перестать думать о том, что подобные фокусы определённо не помогут Джимми завоевать их расположение. Но произошедшее вкупе с их вчерашним поведением рисует группу в неприглядном свете – мстительная шайка достаёт новичка жестокими подколами и скверным обращением.  
– Не переживай из-за них, любимый, – уверяет его Джимми. – Я не переживаю.  
И Роберт действительно не переживает – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока после завтрака в его дверь не стучат. Джимми ушёл к себе переодеться, поэтому Роберт не ожидает увидеть на пороге Кита, сверлящего Роберта взглядом так, словно тот в ответе за всё зло мира.  
– Роберт? Привет, я Кит. Помнишь, вчера виделись? – Кит посмеивается, будто вспомнил шутку. – Весело было, да?  
Роберт складывает руки на груди.  
– Может, _тебе_ и было. Я помню только унижение и презрительные смешки, но возможно, ты так развлекаешься.  
Кит ухмыляется, будто хочет сказать что-то резкое и жестокое.  
– Как ты меня нашёл вообще? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Твоя мама с большим удовольствием указала одному из твоих лондонских друзей дорогу к тебе в комнату.  
Роберт сжимает зубы. Конечно, мама ничего бы не заподозрила – он представил Джимми, как своего друга, да и вряд ли она могла распознать дурные намерения Кита. Ублюдок.  
– Что тебе надо?  
– Слушай, просто держись подальше от Пейджа, – говорит Кит. – Бек уже и так в одном шаге от того, чтобы уйти из группы; совсем не круто будет, если ещё одного упустим.  
Роберт оскорблён тем, что этот ушлёпок осмеливается указывать ему, что делать, и ведёт себя так, будто Джимми не может принимать собственные решения.  
– Джимми взрослый человек. Он может делать, что хочет. – _А хочет он меня._  
– Давай не будем притворяться, что у тебя нет на него… – Кит подыскивает слово, – влияния. С тех пор, как мы сюда приехали, он отлепиться от тебя не может.  
Роберт презрительно усмехается.  
– Сдаётся мне, что ты ревнуешь. Ты не пробовал быть с ним поласковее? Цветы послать или ещё что.  
Старине Киту это не по нраву. Его брови заходятся в неистовом танце.  
– Вот что я тебе скажу. Предлагаю сделку. Ты оставишь Пейджа в покое, и я сохраню твой маленький _секрет._  
– Какой секрет? – спрашивает Роберт, мучительно пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие.  
– Что тебе нравятся мальчики вместо девочек. – Зловещая ухмылка заползает на его лицо, будто плющ. – Не думаю, что твои мамочка и папочка захотят жить с извращенцем, а? Они ведь твои родители; могут от тебя и отречься.  
Роберт сжимает кулаки, ярость закипает у него внутри, но лицо остаётся невозмутимым.  
– Они уже знают. Их это не беспокоит.  
– Ты лжёшь.  
– Нет.  
– Ты задумался. Люди, как правило, делают паузу, прежде чем соврать, если не привыкли ко лжи.  
Роберт не может понять, блефует он или нет. Неужели Кит правда способен сказать родителям Роберта правду? Парень уже соврал, чтобы пробраться в комнату Роберта, поэтому Роберт подозревает, что ответом будет твёрдое «да». Он пытается представить, как отреагируют родители, поверят ли они ему. Если учесть, что Роберт никогда не встречался с девушками и не проявлял сексуального или романтического интереса к противоположному полу, то да, скорее всего, поверят.  
Впрочем, он может легко укрепиться в своей лжи, если притворится, что встречается с Одри. Но Роберт не сможет прикидываться вечно. На смену Одри придёт другая поддельная девушка, затем ещё одна, пока правда не обрушится, словно здание под пятой Годзиллы.  
Но, чёрт возьми, Роберт любит Джимми, и он не собирается мириться с тем, что какой-то козёл указывает ему, с кем можно и нельзя общаться.  
– Договорились?  
– Иди к чёрту, – огрызается Роберт.  
Кит поднимает бровь.  
– Серьёзно, Роберт? Ты не очень-то умно поступаешь. По крайней мере, подумай об этом.  
– Нечего тут думать. Ты понимаешь, насколько по-детски себя ведёшь, когда просишь не общаться с моим другом? И из-за чего? Ты думаешь, что я на него плохо влияю? Какая вообще разница? Завтра к этому времени его уже всё равно здесь не будет. – Роберт старается не показывать, как дрожит его голос на последнем предложении.  
– Ты и впрямь готов лишиться работы ради чувака, который здесь не задержится? Ты что, думаешь, ему на тебя не положить? – У Кита вырывается гнусный смешок. – Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько девок через нас проходит в обычную ночь? Через неделю он даже имени твоего не вспомнит.  
Слова поражают Роберта, подобно удару в солнечное сплетение, и он отступает на шаг, ошеломлённый. Кит уже отвернулся, идя по коридору к лифтам. Роберт думает о том, чтобы пойти за ним и разбить об его голову декоративную вазу со столика у стены. Но вместо этого он закрывает дверь и пытается трезво всё обдумать.  
Примерно через двадцать пять часов Джимми уедет с острова. Конечно, они могут обменяться телефонными номерами, но это не то же самое. Джимми – роскошная рок-звезда; он найдёт себе кого-то нового в следующем городе и повторит всё то же с ним (или с ней), оставив после себя лишь разбитые сердца.  
Если вдуматься, то предупреждение Кита даже может пойти Роберту на пользу. Чересчур привязаться было бы сейчас равносильно эмоциональному самоубийству.  
Ему стоило бы поблагодарить Кита за напоминание о том, что нельзя слишком сильно западать на Джимми.  
Но он не станет, потому что уже и так по уши втрескался, и ему кажется, что Джимми тоже. Конечно, он не уверен, но в каждом джиммином взгляде или прикосновении есть нечто _неподдельное._ Может быть, и не любовь, но явно что-то искреннее и настоящее, частичка джимминой души, которую он ему приоткрыл. Поэтому Роберт не отступится. Он лучше умрёт.  
Новый стук в дверь застаёт его врасплох, и он боится, что Кит вернулся с очередной порцией словесного яда. Или, может, кто-то ещё из группы пришёл, чтобы велеть ему держаться подальше. Но в этот раз по другую сторону двери оказывается куда более приятное зрелище.  
– В тебя… то есть, к тебе можно? – спрашивает Джимми с развратной улыбкой, явно нарочно «оговорившись».  
Роберт смотрит влево и вправо, прежде чем сказать:  
– Я с тобой не разговариваю. – Он отводит взгляд, чтобы Джимми не мог околдовать его своей красотой.  
– Значит, шутки не мой конёк, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Но попытаться-то стоило.  
Роберт качает головой, всё ещё не глядя на него.  
– Кит приходил буквально только что. Он велел мне держаться от тебя подальше.  
– Да неужели? – Джимми сжимает кулаки. Он кривит верхнюю губу, что Роберт находит невообразимо горячим. – Какое совпадение, потому что Джефф только что велел мне держаться подальше от _тебя._  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
– Правда?  
– Знаю, самому не верится. – Джимми качает головой, опирается о дверной косяк, чтобы быть ближе к Роберту. От него _потрясающе_ пахнет. – Но я не из тех, кто следует правилам. Я хочу тебя, тебя всего, и если им это не нравится, они прекрасно знают, что им остаётся.  
Роберт чувствует, будто у него в животе порхают бабочки. Но слова Кита приоткрыли у него внутри шлюз, откуда хлынул поток подростковой неуверенности.  
– Он сказал, что я тебе безразличен, – говорит Роберт с дрожью в голосе. – Что ты переспал со столькими девушками, что даже не вспомнишь моё имя.  
Джиммино лицо сменяет сложная череда выражений – гнев, боль, горечь от предательства, затем снова страдание.  
– И ты ему поверил? – Джимми раздумывает об этом на мгновение. – Ну конечно, поверил.  
Джимми подходит ближе, и Роберт пропускает его в комнату. Он берёт лицо Роберта в ладони, заглядывает ему в глаза так пристально, что Роберт едва не отворачивается, испугавшись, что Джимми увидит в глубине его глаз потаённые страхи и сокровенные тайны.  
– Они просто ревнуют, пойми. Они не могут вынести того, что новичок превосходит их во всём. Я ведь не только отхватил себе более чем приличную долю цыпочек, но теперь на меня ещё и парни вешаются. – Он подмигивает (нет, правда _подмигивает_ ).  
– Конечно, они могут сделать то же самое, – продолжает Джимми, лаская большим пальцем пульсирующую жилку на робертовой шее, – будь они уверены в себе настолько, чтобы не париться. Так что, я полагаю, это их тоже бесит.  
– Может, тебе стоит быть настороже, – говорит Роберт, пытаясь шутить. – Ты так говоришь, как будто они задушат тебя во сне подушкой при первой возможности.  
Джимми смеётся ангельским смехом.  
– Не думаю, что всё настолько плохо. Перестань, ты же был в группах, разве нет? Ты знаешь, как там всё завязано на самолюбии.  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Не особенно. Мы никогда не становились популярными или известными настолько, чтобы _отрастить_ себе самолюбие.  
– Мне очень сложно в это поверить, – говорит Джимми, чьи руки перекочевали Роберту на бедра, и мягко направляет его к кровати.  
– Что мы не отрастили самолюбие?  
– Что ты не прославился, конечно.  
Роберт отказывается связывать колдовскую улыбку в уголках джимминых губ со своим свекольным окрасом.  
– Опять ты со своей лестью...  
– Если бы ты обуздал свои кровеносные сосуды, смущать тебя было бы не так весело. – Джимми ухмыляется и крадёт поцелуй, прежде чем Роберт успевает сказать хоть слово. Если Роберт и хотел возразить, он забывает обо всём, как только Джимми запускает руки ему под рубашку.  
Они проводят остаток дня в робертовой постели, сперва нежно и неспешно занявшись любовью, а затем валяясь в кровати и наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Они слушают кое-какие пластинки из робертовой коллекции, Джимми лежит подле Роберта и наблюдает, как тот рисует у себя в блокноте. Роберт всё время переживает, что ошибётся, когда Джимми смотрит, но тот целует его в плечо и убеждает в том, что каждая линия безупречна.  
Когда солнце клонится к закату, джиммин живот урчит по-звериному. Роберт фыркает со смеху, потому что это самой неприличный джиммин поступок за выходные.  
– Наверное, нам нужно поесть, – говорит Джимми, словно приём пищи – пытка, которую нужно вынести ради выживания. Он подбирает одежду с пола, и Роберт смотрит, как джиммина идеальная задница исчезает в джинсах.  
– Эй… ты что, хочешь куда-то пойти?  
– Нет, просто не хочу, чтобы тот, кто принесёт нам еду в номер, увидел слишком много. – Ухмыляется Джимми. – Мне одного тебя хватает.  
Роберт приводит себя в порядок, прежде чем заказать еду в номер, потому что, да, совсем не хочется, чтобы Одри застала его с голым (или полуголым) чуваком.  
– Будет слишком нагло попросить один из твоих рисунков на память? – говорит Джимми, когда Роберт снова достаёт блокнот.  
– Какой ты хочешь? – спрашивает Роберт дрожащим от волнения голосом. Ему рвёт башню от мысли, что Джимми нравятся его дурацкие рисунки. Он протягивает Джимми блокнот, смотрит, как тот тонкими пальцами перелистывает страницы.  
Джимми задумчиво хмыкает, внимательно разглядывая каждый рисунок, словно это решение в корне изменит его жизнь. Он переворачивает страницу, улыбается при виде собственного портрета.  
– Ты же не станешь хуже обо мне думать, если я выберу его?  
– Н-нет, конечно, нет.  
– Ты засомневался. – В джиммином голосе слышна улыбка, а значит, он рассчитывает повеселиться за робертов счёт.  
– Я не стану хуже о тебе думать, я просто… почему именно его?  
– Мне нравится, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Ты рисуешь то, что любишь, то, что для тебя важно. Я польщён.  
– Это единственный твой портрет, который у меня есть, – напоминает ему Роберт.  
Джимми только смеётся.  
– Я обязательно пришлю тебе фотографии, – говорит он, закатывая глаза.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно. Могу попросить Криса меня сфотографировать; он увлекается фотографией.  
– Значит, никаких непристойностей, да?  
– Ну почему же. – Джимми ухмыляется и накрывает робертов рот своим. Роберт не может сдержаться и запускает руку в джиммины волосы, притягивая его ближе. Джимми улыбается во время поцелуя. – Эй, не пытайся меня отвлечь. Я всё равно хочу этот рисунок.  
– Он твой, – бормочет Роберт, продолжая его целовать. Джимми отстраняется с весёлой улыбкой и осторожно снимает листок со спирали. Роберту хочется немного пообижаться, но ему нравится, как Джимми радуется тому, что заполучил робертов рисунок.  
Джимми вынимает из сумки книгу в твёрдой обложке и кладёт рисунок между страниц, чтобы тот не помялся.  
– Жаль, мне нечего тебе подарить, – говорит он. – Чтобы было честно.  
Роберт открывает рот, но тут же обрывает себя, даже не начав: «Только попробуй, _идиот несчастный»_. Святые небеса, чуть не выставил себя _посмешищем._  
Джиммины губы изгибаются в любопытной полуулыбке.  
– Ты хотел что-то сказать?  
– Нет! – отвечает Роберт, пожалуй, слишком поспешно, потому что совершенно не умеет сохранять спокойствие.  
– А вот и да.  
– А вот и нет.  
– Скажи. Пожалуйста, – умоляет Джимми так убедительно, что Роберт думает, уж не поддаться ли на его уговоры, и как, чёрт побери, Джимми это _удаётся?_ Его чары поистине чудодейственны.  
– Нет, это глупо.  
– Уверен, что нет.  
Роберт теперь не знает, как ему возразить, и он понимает, что им манипулируют, совсем чуть-чуть, но _чёрт._  
– Я хотел сказать: «Ты подарил мне себя, поэтому мне больше ничего не нужно», – признаётся он, глядя на свои руки, потому что если он будет смотреть, говоря это, на Джимми, то может попросту умереть. Он убеждён, что однажды станет первым засвидетельствованным случаем смерти от смущения.  
Джимми широко улыбается и издаёт звук, который кажется Роберту смехом. И, да, пожалуй, он это заслужил, потому что произнёс самую что ни на есть слащавую чушь.  
– Я же сказал, глупо. – Роберт удерживается от того, чтобы показать Джимми язык. Мистер Зрелость.  
– Ты любишь так, словно тебе никогда не причиняли боль, – говорит Джимми, в его голосе звучит восхищение, но Роберту кажется, что он хочет его подколоть: наивный, глупый парнишка, слишком влюблённый, чтобы охранять своё сердце. – Это чудесно. Пожалуйста, не растеряй своей чистоты, что бы ни случилось.  
Роберт не знает, как ему ответить, кроме как поцеловать джиммины прелестные губы.  
Джимми покрывает поцелуями робертову шею, когда раздаётся стук в дверь. Роберту удаётся оторваться от джимминого дьявольского рта, чтобы открыть.  
На пороге стоит Одри с подносами.  
– Роберт, кончай уже жрать. Двойная порция? Серьёзно?  
Джимми прыскает со смеху.  
Одри выглядывает из-за Роберта и замечает Джимми.  
– Ой, ты не один. – Она улыбается Джимми, который, должно быть, выдал ей Обаятельную Улыбку № 3, потому что она выглядит так, словно сейчас выпрыгнет из одежды, – выражение, знакомое Роберту до боли: именно так она каждый раз смотрит на него.  
– Просто оставь всё и уходи, пожалуйста, – ворчит Роберт, отдавая ей деньги.  
– Я не знала, что у тебя есть другие друзья, кроме нас с Морин, – говорит Одри, передавая ему подносы. Затем, будто бы осознав, насколько ужасно это прозвучало, добавляет: – Я имею в виду, ты должен был мне сказать, что дружишь с моделью.  
– Почему это я должен тебе говорить?  
– Роберт, не груби, – журит его Джимми. Он забирает подносы у Роберта и ставит на стол. Он останавливает взгляд на Одри, и Роберт тотчас же понимает, что её уже не спасти; ведь этот взгляд – серьёзная угроза невинности. – Я не модель, мисс, но спасибо за комплимент.  
Одри буквально тает в лучах джимминого внимания. Роберт не может её винить – он сам уже четвёртый день в той же лодке.  
– Откуда ты знаешь Роберта?  
– Он принёс шампанское мне в номер вечером четверга, и мы разговорились, – гладко, точно шёлк, отвечает Джимми.  
– Вы всего четыре дня знакомы?  
Она, сама того не ведая, расшатывает робертову уверенность в отношении Джимми. Как бы сильно тот ему ни нравился – возможно, он даже его любит – нельзя отрицать, что они и недели друг друга не знают.  
– А как будто вечность, – говорит Роберт, пытаясь превратить всё в шутку; Джимми смеётся, а значит, миссия выполнена.  
– Ты такой грубый. – Джимми игриво пихает Роберта в плечо. – Удивительно, что у тебя вообще есть друзья.  
– Это точно, – говорит Одри, как будто сама давно задавалась этим вопросом.  
Роберт складывает руки на груди и хмурится.  
– Если все закончили поливать грязью мою самооценку, можем мы с Джимми поесть, пока ему ещё не пора уходить?  
Одри слегка краснеет, отводя взгляд.  
– Прости. Было приятно познакомиться, Джимми.  
Джимми одаривает её очередной чарующей улыбкой.  
– Взаимно.  
Когда Роберт закрывает дверь, Джимми говорит:  
– Ты такой грубиян иногда, – но в его словах нет желания уязвить, одна лишь весёлость.  
– Мы с ней всё время так переругиваемся, – объясняет Роберт. – Она очень хочет со мной встречаться… или, может, только забраться ко мне в штаны, я не уверен.  
– О, это всё меняет. Влюбиться в тебя – смертный грех, да как она посмела? – подтрунивает Джимми.  
– Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы показать, насколько не заинтересован. Честно, если бы я тебя поцеловал перед ней, она, вероятно, решила бы, что это такая шутка.  
– Буду иметь в виду, что в её обществе можно не стесняться, – тихо говорит Джимми, обвивая Роберта руками за талию.  
– Это… не совсем то, что я имел в виду, – говорит Роберт, но его слова, по сути, бесполезны против джимминых губ.  
После ужина Джимми собирает вещи, которые к тому моменту оказались разбросаны по всей комнате, и складывает их в сумку.  
– Стоит ли мне идти сегодня на концерт? – спрашивает Роберт, словно ему нужно джиммино разрешение, чтобы прийти. – Я не хочу вставать между тобой и твоими друзьями.  
– Решать тебе. Я не хочу принуждать тебя делать что-то, что тебе не по нраву.  
И Джимми верен своему слову. Он был настоящим джентльменом все выходные.  
Роберт кивает, раздумывая над этим.  
– Если они меня не увидят, то не узнают, что я там был. Я мог бы незаметно туда пробраться, так же незаметно улизнуть и вернуться в отель ко времени нашей встречи… если хочешь, конечно.  
Джимми улыбается, говорит:  
– Я всегда тебя хочу, – и, да, на том они и договариваются.  
Концерт сегодня фантастический. Джимми играет лучше, чем Роберт когда-либо слышал, он даже включил в программу инструментальный номер, который играл для Роберта вечером пятницы – из-за чего Джефф кажется немного не у дел, потому что Джимми единолично крадёт шоу только для того, чтобы впечатлить Роберта. Впрочем, нельзя остаться равнодушным к его безупречной технике и неземной улыбке. Он волшебное создание, чудом воплотившееся в осязаемую форму, и Роберт в восторге от того, что Джимми выбрал его.  
После концерта они встречаются в комнате Роберта, где тот вручает Джимми сложенные полотенца. Затем он ведёт Джимми на пляж, беспечно ступая по рассыпчатому песку.  
– Ты решил, что я забыл? – дразнит он, отводя Джимми за руку туда, где вода накатывает на берег. – Но нельзя приехать на остров в Карибском море и не искупаться.  
Роберт впервые слышит тревожные нотки в джиммином бархатном голосе.  
– Это всё часть твоего плана, чтобы я был голый и в твоей власти?  
Роберт ухмыляется.  
– Очень может быть.  
– Умница.  
Роберт скидывает ботинки, и вода омывает его босые ноги. В это время на пляже ни души, и они могут делать, что вздумается. Роберт стягивает футболку через голову, чувствует приток уверенности, когда оглядывается через плечо и видит, как вспыхивает джиммино лицо.  
– Ты ведь не стесняешься?  
Джимми премило кривит и надувает губы, но следует примеру Роберта, скидывая рубашку на песок и расстёгивая пуговицу на джинсах. Роберт уже достаточно часто раздевался перед Джимми и больше не чувствует себя неловко, поэтому обнажается без раздумий. Джимми, впрочем, колеблется, и это почему-то чертовски мило.  
Роберт первым заходит в воду, ступая по невидимому океанскому дну, всё глубже погружаясь в тёплую, тёмную гладь.  
– Давай, Пейджи, – ласково зовёт он. – Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю тебе утонуть?  
– Наверное, нет, – говорит Джимми, но в его тоне сквозит неуверенность. Он снимает трусы, и Роберт отводит взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, что Джимми стоит тут перед ним совершенно голый и слегка возбуждённый.  
Джимми несмело подходит к краю воды, словно та может неожиданно обернуться лавой.  
– Тут ведь нет акул?  
Роберт борется с желанием закатить глаза.  
– Никаких акул. Только я.  
Джимми нервно теребит волосы, что Роберт находит до нелепости привлекательным, и осторожно вступает в ласковые волны. Теперь он в воде по пояс, и в лунном свете его кожа бледная, точно белоснежный песок. Роберт любуется его совершенным силуэтом – изгибами плеч, скатом шеи и тем, как его тонкие пальцы пробегают по поверхности воды…  
Джимми подходит ближе до тех пор, пока его ноги не перестают касаться океанского дна. Он тянется к Роберту и хватает его за плечи.  
– Можно я… можно я за тебя подержусь? Для баланса.  
– Конечно. – Роберт кладёт руки Джимми на бёдра; Джимми едва заметно вздрагивает от прикосновения.  
Чёрт, до чего же он красив. Роберт не может удержаться; он наклоняется и целует Джимми в губы, нежно и легко. Джимми еле слышно ахает от удивления, Роберт чувствует его горячее и прерывистое дыхание. Джимми крепко за него держится, затем отвечает на поцелуй, наклоняя голову и согревая робертову щёку своим дыханием.  
Они покачиваются на волнах, то и дело мягко встречаясь губами. Роберт проводит рукой вдоль изгиба джимминой спины, затем ласкает большим пальцем его сосок. Джимми стонет и откидывает голову назад, и Роберт принимает это как приглашение к тому, чтобы покрыть поцелуями изгиб его горла. Он хочет оставить след, хочет, чтобы Джимми вспоминал о нём, когда будет смотреться в зеркало.  
Роберт чувствует, как его царапают ногтями по спине. Джимми издаёт самые что ни на есть непристойные звуки, выгибаясь навстречу робертовым прикосновениям. Роберт беззастенчиво дразнит джиммины соски, потому что теперь он знает, что Джимми это нравится, и хочет проверить, как далеко тот позволит ему зайти. Роберт целует его адамово яблоко, проводит оттуда дорожку языком к подбородку.  
Что-то гладкое проскальзывает меж робертовых ног. Когда это происходит снова, он сжимает бёдра, обнаруживая, что это джиммина нога. У Роберта вырывается стон, потому что когда твёрдые мышцы джимминого бедра прижимаются к его яйцам – это просто… _вау._  
Роберт довольно быстро понимает, что Джимми уже освоился в воде, потому что для того, чтобы вот так задирать ноги, нужно держаться на плаву. Он решает его вознаградить и тянется вниз, чтобы взяться за его член. Джимми удивлённо стонет Роберту в рот и подаётся бёдрами навстречу его руке.  
Роберт хочет сделать Джимми приятно, потому что ему нравятся мягкие звуки, которые издаёт Джимми, пока он его ласкает. Джимми обнимает Роберта за спину и постанывает ему в шею. Роберт трётся бёдрами о джиммину ногу, создавая волну. Он не спешит, желая насладиться каждым мгновением их сплетения с Джимми.  
– Это… – Джимми увлажняет губы, – это вроде как идеально.  
– Ага, – удаётся сказать Роберту, прежде чем толчок джимминого бедра лишает его дара речи.  
Роберт медленно и мягко ему надрачивает, дразня большим пальцем головку джимминого члена, и Джимми вздыхает: «Блять, блять, блять» снова и снова, пока оргазм не настигает его, точно удар в живот. Смотреть, как Джимми кончает – упоительно. Роберт хочет запечатлеть у себя в памяти, как Джимми открывает рот во время стонов, как подрагивает его нижняя губа, как он впивается пальцами Роберту в лопатки, как подпрыгивают его волосы, когда он запрокидывает голову назад…  
– Чёрт, – дрожащим шёпотом произносит Джимми. – Ты не так уж и плох.  
– Я учился у лучших, – говорит Роберт, зарабатывая ухмылку и руку у себя на члене.  
Они бесцельно покачиваются на волнах, и Джимми постепенно привыкает к глубине. Роберт рад помочь, подхватывая Джимми в минуты паники, когда водоросль касается его ноги. И, да, пожалуй, несомненно мужественные джиммины вскрики ужаса его веселят, потому что буквально всё, что делает Джимми – умилительно. Даже когда он брызгает на Роберта водой и мочит его волосы.  
Джимми выбирается из прибоя и вытирается полотенцем; Роберт старается не пялиться, но он всего лишь человек. Он замечает, что Джимми снова возбуждён, прежде чем тот одевается.  
Роберт надувает губы.  
– Не люблю, когда ты одеваешься, – ворчит он. Ночной воздух значительно холоднее, когда ты мокрый. Он совершает молодецкий прыжок к оставшемуся сухому полотенцу и истово растирается.  
– Не переживай, любимый, я с тобой ещё не закончил, – говорит Джимми, посмеиваясь. – Ещё не вечер.  
– Во сколько ты завтра уезжаешь?  
– Наш вылет в десять.  
Значит, Роберту нужно выжать из последних часов всё, что только можно. Он гадает, смогут ли они с Джимми когда-нибудь побыть вместе без зловещего обратного отсчёта.  
После того, как Роберт одевается, они заходят в отель с заднего хода, так же, как вышли. И, вау, кондиционер тут определённо работает; Роберт чувствует леденящий холод на своей влажной коже. Джимми плотнее заворачивается в накинутое на плечи полотенце.  
Они добираются до лифта и незамеченными попадают в комнату Роберта. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Джимми отбрасывает полотенца в сторону и запускает руки Роберту под футболку, покрывая его рот жаркими, страстными поцелуями. Роберт совершенно не против – он позволяет себя раздевать и лапать, позволяет Джимми толкнуть себя на матрас.  
Он думает о том, что сейчас будет; Джимми был невероятно нежен все эти дни, так что, может, теперь он будет немного агрессивным. Роберт не представляет, почему это его заводит, просто смотрит, как Джимми достаёт бутылку смазки из сумки и увлажняет руки.  
Бутылка катится по простыням и оказывается возле головы Роберта. Затем Джимми забирается на него сверху, берётся скользкой рукой за робертов член, и если бы у Роберта уже не стоял, то вот тут-то наверняка бы встал. У него вырывается удивлённый стон, и он не может не заметить, _как_ Джимми на него сейчас смотрит.  
Святые небеса, он же _не…_  
Роберт не готов к тёплому скольжению бёдер по своим ногам, _совсем_ не готов к тому, что Джимми опускается, насаживаясь на его член. Джимми выругивается себе под нос, он упирается руками Роберту в живот, и, святые небеса, у него внутри так мокро и тесно и просто нереально хорошо.  
Роберт давится стоном, входя глубже и раскрывая Джимми шире, лаская гладкие, плавные линии джимминых бёдер. Джимми судорожно хватает ртом воздух, но в уголках его губ притаилась ухмылка, как будто он точно знает, что делает – как он выжигает Роберта изнутри и снаружи. Джимми подаётся бёдрами ему навстречу, до упора насаживаясь на робертов член, издавая при этом абсолютно бесстыдные звуки.  
– Давай, – выдыхает он, его глаза затуманены страстью. – Не лежи без дела. – Он снова на нём подпрыгивает, и Роберт просто _должен_ ответить на это движение, потому что Джимми такой узкий, и это так ново, и Роберт так глубоко внутри, что готов расплакаться. Его бёдра начинают двигаться сами собой, поднимаясь, ввинчиваясь, и Джимми держится молодцом, держа ладони на животе у Роберта, пока они движутся вместе.  
Джимми поощряет его сбивчивыми стонами, и Роберту кажется, что он выбивает их из Джимми, потому что тот каждый раз выглядит немного ошарашенным, словно не может сдержаться. Роберт впивается пальцами в джиммины бёдра, забывая обо всём на свете в быстром и грязном ритме их слияния.  
– Тебе не нужно быть нежным, – говорит Джимми, задыхаясь, и, боже, неужели он это серьёзно?  
Роберт издаёт хнычущий звук, призванный сообщить, что Джимми просто не может говорить такое _вслух._ Он вонзается глубже, и джиммин стон – наипрекраснейший звук в мире. Роберт определённо хочет услышать его снова. Поэтому он продолжает ему вгонять, жёстко и горячо, вознаграждённый джимминым мурлычащим «Ох, блять, да», когда их бёдра встречаются.  
Тут определённо есть, на что посмотреть: грубые движения джимминых бёдер, его сочащийся смазкой член, то, как он закусывает губу, когда они сближаются, как подрагивают его полураскрытые губы, одурманенный взгляд его глаз. Роберт понимает, что Джимми близок к финалу, потому что чувствует, как его тело расслабляется, открывается чуть шире, чтобы Роберт мог вставлять глубже. Джимми протягивает руку, берясь за собственный член, и Роберт смотрит, как набухшая головка исчезает в его кулаке с каждым движением.  
Всё это слишком для одного раза, и Роберт больше не может сдерживаться, звёзды взрываются у него перед глазами, словно от удара. Он дрожит и стонет, кончая, затем Джимми тоже кончает, беззвучно раскрывая рот и прыгая на нём сильнее прежнего, пока его бёдра не сдают. Он складывается пополам, роняет голову на грудь, их лбы соприкасаются, и Роберт чувствует жар его горячего, сбивчивого дыхания.  
Роберт обвивает Джимми руками и держит его в объятиях, пока тот не перестаёт дрожать.  
– Боже, ты… это было… – выдыхает Роберт в джиммины волосы.  
– Ты лишился дара речи. Я польщён.  
Роберту хочется сказать в ответ что-то язвительное, но, да, он и впрямь потерял дар речи. Что вообще можно на это ответить? «Спасибо» кажется неправильным, будто они совершили какой-то обмен сексуальными услугами. Но если он скажет «ты офигенный», то произведёт впечатление двенадцатилетнего.  
Поэтому он выбирает проверенное, целует Джимми в мокрый от пота лоб и тихо говорит:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Джимми довольно мычит и устраивается на нём сверху, раскинув ноги в стороны. Роберт чувствует биение джимминого сердца, жар его дыхания у себя на груди.  
– Ты же позвонишь, да? – спрашивает Роберт, потому что точно знает, как испортить момент.  
– Как будто я могу оставить тебя в покое. – Джимми кладёт ладонь Роберту на руку, и это странно властно. – Впрочем, было бы неплохо, если бы ты дал мне свой номер.  
_Да уж, Роберт, опять оплошал._  
– Ой… а ведь верно, – Роберт тянется к ночному столику, шарит по нему рукой, пока не находит клочок бумаги и ручку. Он нацарапывает свой номер телефона. – Я напишу тебе свой адрес тоже, просто на случай, если ты захочешь прислать те, э-э, фотографии, о которых ты говорил.  
Джимми улыбается, забирает у Роберта листок. Он записывает свой номер, его почерк до нелепости идеален. Когда Джимми с него слезает, Роберт открывает ящик прикроватной тумбочки и кладёт туда бумажку.  
Джимми садится в изножье кровати, кладёт робертов адрес в книгу, куда до этого прятал рисунок. Роберту нравится открывшийся вид на очертания джимминых позвонков, проглядывающих сквозь бледную кожу.  
– Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы вернуться в Англию? – спрашивает Джимми, и в его голосе слышна нотка неуверенности, чего Роберт почти никогда за ним не замечал.  
Роберт пожимает плечами, откидываясь на подушки.  
– Может, как-нибудь. Было бы неплохо съездить туда на каникулы.  
– В Лондоне полно хороших художественных школ, – говорит Джимми. Он старается придать своему тону непринуждённость и сжигает при этом много калорий.  
У Роберта внутри всё замирает.  
– Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал обратно?  
Джимми оглядывается через плечо, пожалуй, чересчур поспешно.  
– Нет-нет-нет, я просто… я просто подкинул тебе идею. Пищу для размышления, если угодно. Я имею в виду, если бы ты захотел вернуться обратно со мной, я бы не отказался, но…  
– О. – Роберт не представляет, как ответить. – Уверен, мои родители что-то заподозрят, если я вдруг решу вернуться в Лондон.  
– Тебе восемнадцать, – напоминает ему Джимми, пожимая плечами, словно совершенно не заинтересован в робертовом ответе.  
Роберт покусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Прости, я не должен был… Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.  
– Ты мог бы переехать сюда, – предлагает Роберт, хотя ему прекрасно известны все причины, по которым это глупая идея.  
Джимми с грустью улыбается.  
– Они, конечно, иногда бывают тупоголовыми кретинами, но мне всё же нравится быть частью Yardbirds. Кроме того, не думаю, что музыкальная сцена здесь так же, эм, развита, как в Лондоне. – Он качает головой, прежде чем Роберт успевает ответить. – Давай просто притворимся, что я не предложил тебе в корне изменить всю свою жизнь из-за меня. Просто… когда я думаю о том, что не буду видеть тебя каждый день, мне не хочется уезжать…  
Роберт никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько желанным; он нужен Джимми, как воздух.  
– Я не должен был ничего из этого тебе говорить – это нечестно по отношению к тебе, – но я знаю, какой ты чувствительный. Если я не скажу, как отношусь к тебе, ты ведь решишь, что мне всё равно.  
Они знакомы всего четыре дня, и Джимми уже слишком хорошо его знает.  
– Я думал об этом, если что. Если мы начнём собираться прямо сейчас, я буду готов уже сегодня, – говорит Роберт.  
Джимми забирается на него сверху, его бёдра меж робертовых ног.  
– Тебе не нужно задумываться. Решение должно прийти легко.  
Роберт немного отвлекается из-за того, что на нём сверху лежит голый Джимми. Он старается не обращать внимания на то, как его член пробуждается к жизни под давлением джимминого тела.  
– Когда играешь в такой группе, то волей-неволей разбалуешься, – признаёт Джимми, посмеиваясь. – Не волнуйся из-за меня, любимый. Я буду в порядке.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Мне просто нужно научиться терпению. – Джимми накрывает робертов рот своим, не дожидаясь ответа. Роберт мычит, не прерывая поцелуя, и запускает руку в джиммины волосы. – Мы должны провести оставшееся время с пользой, тебе не кажется? – спрашивает Джимми, согревая робертовы губы своим дыханием.  
– Если сможешь. – Роберт с особой настойчивостью сжимает джиммино бедро.  
Джимми только ухмыляется и пристраивается к нему.

_Понедельник_

Роберт просыпается от света утреннего солнца, пробивающегося сквозь шторы. Он открывает один глаз, затем второй. Дело идёт медленно, но в конце концов ему удаётся открыть глаза дольше чем на пять секунд. Роберт вытягивает ноги, чувствует холод на джимминой стороне кровати. Они спали вместе в неловком сплетении рук и ног, Роберт уткнулся Джимми в шею. Должно быть, в какой-то момент ночи Роберт переменил положение, потому что сейчас он лежит лицом к окну и не в силах повернуться и увидеть пустую половину кровати. Просто _не в силах._  
Может, Роберт успеет увидеть Джимми до отъезда. Может, удастся перехватить его в коридоре или…  
10:15.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
Роберт садится и проводит рукой по волосам, притягивает колени к груди. Нет, нет, он не будет плакать. Это глупо. Последние четыре дня были самым прекрасным, что ему, вероятно, когда-либо удастся пережить. Когда жизнь дарит тебе нечто столь волшебное и необычайное, неразумно горевать, когда всё заканчивается.  
К тому же ничего ещё не закончилось. Джимми позвонит ему, как только вернётся в Лондон – если его честность прошлой ночью была неподдельной, – и они будут общаться. Конечно, секс был потрясающим, но теперь пришло время увидеть, смогут ли эти отношения – святые небеса, Роберт по-настоящему с кем-то встречается! – продолжаться на расстоянии.  
Роберт замечает на ночном столике сложенный листок бумаги, аккуратно прижатый часами. Он берёт его и понимает, что Джимми что-то ему написал:

_Роберт,  
Ты, наверное, расстроился, что я тебя не разбудил, но ты был таким милым, что я не смог тебя побеспокоить. Ты сможешь наорать на меня за это позже, если захочешь.  
Эти выходные были незабываемыми. Ты дал мне всё, чего я только мог желать, одним своим существованием. Я люблю тебя и буду очень по тебе скучать.  
(Уже скучаю).  
Джимми._

Внизу страницы Джимми написал свой домашний адрес, и Роберт планирует этим воспользоваться.


	5. Июль 1968-го

Если бы Роберту сказали, что они не увидятся с Джимми почти два года, то он почти наверняка разрыдался бы, и, может, его бы даже слегка стошнило. Но дни сливались в недели, месяцы и годы, и Роберт почти не заметил, как пролетело время. Они говорили по телефону почти каждый вечер, и Джимми время от времени присылал Роберту книги или пластинки, которые, по его мнению, могли того заинтересовать, а Роберт делал то же для Джимми. Роберт всегда угадывал, когда Джимми играл концерт с Yardbirds, потому что после Роберту всегда приходила от него посылка с разнообразными лакомствами и безделушками из города, где группа выступала.  
Они слали друг другу письма, доверяя бумаге свои тайны, надежды и мечты. Намного легче быть искренним, когда вы не лицом к лицу, поэтому Джимми был более честен и прямолинеен в письмах, нежели лично. Он рассказал о том, как остальные участники Yardbirds отказались возвращаться на Барбадос на следующий год из-за джимминой переписки с Робертом. Узнав об этом, Роберт чуть было не пожелал группе развалиться, потому что не хотел, чтобы Джимми окружали мудаки, которые не собираются его поддерживать. Чуть было не пожелал.  
На робертов девятнадцатый день рождения Джимми прислал ему огромную коробку со своей одеждой и простынями, «чтобы ты мог притвориться, пусть ненадолго, что я с тобой, пока мы снова не сможем быть вместе», как объяснил он в приложенном письме. Роберт заснул, завернувшись в простыни, хранящие джиммин запах, и видел невозможные сны.  
В июле этого года Джимми написал, что приедет на выходные в конце месяца. Роберт считает дни до его приезда, его терпение медленно тает, потому что всё происходит на самом деле. Он наконец-то снова увидит Джимми после двух неполных лет.  
Вечером в четверг Роберт мается в холле, выглядывая из высоких до потолка окон. Небо тёмное и чистое, свет звёзд мерцает, отражаясь в океанских волнах. Джимми должен войти в эти двери с минуты на минуту. Роберт чувствует, как у него в животе всё сжимается, словно возвращаются все былые чувства.  
Мама сегодня работает за стойкой регистрации, и Роберт не сомневается, что она за ним наблюдает. Ей уже какое-то время известно о них с Джимми, после того как Роберт сообщил ей о важном жизненном решении несколько месяцев назад. Он был слегка смущён тем, что она даже не удивилась его отношениям с парнем, впрочем, об этом, вероятно, было не так сложно догадаться.  
– Не говори ему сразу, – напоминает Роберту мама уже, кажется, в сотый раз. – Как бы тебе понравилось, если бы я вывалила на тебя что-то такое в ту же минуту, как ты войдёшь?  
– Не буду, – возражает он. – И ты говоришь так, как будто это что-то плохое.  
Мама пожимает плечами.  
– Мужчины ценят независимость. Им не нравится чувствовать себя в ловушке.  
– Ты что, серьёзно советуешь мне, как вести себя с мужчинами? – Роберту кажется, что уж в этой-то области он довольно-таки неплохо разбирается.  
– Да. У меня больше опыта отношений с мужчинами, милый.  
– А ничего, что у меня больше опыта в том, чтобы _быть_ мужчиной? – Роберту сложно вообразить более чудной разговор.  
– Не умничай. Ты раньше ни с кем не встречался. Мой материнский долг велит мне дать тебе совет.  
– Ты наверняка не так себе представляла мои первые отношения, да?  
– Ты с ним счастлив, – просто говорит мама, словно это всё, что имеет значение. И пожалуй, так оно и есть.  
Колокольчик над дверью звенит, и Джимми заходит внутрь. Он мгновенно замечает Роберта, и на его лице появляется воодушевлённая улыбка.  
– Привет.  
– Привет.  
Роберта переполняют чувства, и он отдаётся в их власть. Джиммины волосы теперь намного длиннее и спадают, словно тёмные атласные занавеси, с обеих сторон его лица – всё ещё нежного и юного, но уже слегка ожесточившегося: скулы заострились, очертания подбородка стали резче. Фотографии не могли передать и десятой доли его невероятной, нечеловеческой красоты.  
Роберт кидается к нему, будто вырвавшись из невидимых оков. Джимми роняет сумку к ногам и раскрывает объятия для Роберта. Они сплетаются в единое целое, жадно вдыхая запахи друг друга. Джимми утыкается носом Роберту в шею.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Роберт ослабляет хватку и отступает на шаг, окидывая Джимми взглядом.  
– Хорошо выглядишь.  
Джимми взволнованно заправляет волосы за ухо, и теперь этот жест даже ещё более мил, когда его волосы длиннее.  
– Ты тоже.  
Из-за стойки регистрации доносится мамин голос:  
– Боже мой, да поцелуйтесь вы уже!  
Роберт закрывает багровое лицо руками.  
– Святые небеса…  
– Маме лучше знать, – подтрунивает Джимми, обвивая Роберта рукой за талию. Роберт смотрит Джимми в глаза, и ему кажется, будто он в них тонет. Он не может удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать Джимми в губы. Джимми обнимает его, улыбаясь под робертовыми поцелуями. При мысли о том, что его мечты наконец-то стали явью, что ему, возможно, больше не придётся прощаться с Джимми, Роберт едва может остановиться, но заставляет себя, потому что, несмотря на то, что мама сама призвала их поцеловаться, она вряд ли захочет увидеть то, что за этим последует.  
– У меня для тебя сюрприз, – говорит Роберт, как только они отлепляются друг от друга.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– Не такой уж это и сюрприз, – говорит он с озорной ухмылкой.  
– Пейджи! – Почему именно Джимми отпускает шуточки ниже пояса, если тинейджер из них двоих – Роберт?  
– Так это что-то другое?  
Роберт закатывает глаза.  
– Ну, конечно.  
– Подсказку можно? – спрашивает Джимми своим идеальным голосом, и Роберту кажется невозможным хоть в чём-то ему отказать.  
– Потом скажу. Сперва нам нужно многое наверстать. – Он надеется, что его кривая ухмылка не оставляет сомнений в том, что именно он хочет «наверстать».  
Джимми быстро смекает.  
– Конечно. Веди. – Он хватает сумку и следует за Робертом к лифту. Когда они проходят мимо стойки регистрации, он улыбается и говорит:  
– Приятно снова вас видеть, миссис Плант. Я так понял, Роберт посвятил вас в природу наших с ним взаимоотношений?  
Роберт замирает на ходу и надеется, что мама его не опозорит, впрочем, если он будет честен с самим собой, то этот поезд уже давно ушёл из пункта «А» и доехал до пункта «Б».  
– Не во все подробности, дорогой, – говорит мама. – Мать всегда знает.  
Джимми улыбается, и в углах его глаз собираются морщинки, от чего он выглядит невозможно невинным.  
– Спасибо вам за понимание. Не так много родителей хорошо принимают подобное.  
– Вы оба взрослые, – говорит мама, пожимая плечами. – И ни одному из вас не грозит залететь.  
Роберт прячет лицо в ладонях и молится, чтобы земная твердь разверзлась и поглотила его.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Вы его смущаете, – говорит он. – Продолжайте.  
– У нас для этого все выходные впереди, – говорит мама. – Может, он сам себя смутит.  
Роберт злобно кряхтит.  
– Ма-ам…  
Джимми смеётся, и Роберт никогда не перестанет считать его смех самым прекрасным звуком в мире.  
– Ещё раз спасибо, – говорит Джимми, прежде чем Роберт берёт его за руку и тянет в коридор к лифтам. – Она мне нравится.  
– Тебе просто нравится меня смущать. – Роберт нажимает на кнопку лифта.  
Джимми кивает в знак согласия.  
– И это тоже. – На его лице вновь появляется эта невинная улыбка, и он заходит в лифт, когда тот открывается. Роберт следует за ним и заставляет его замолчать поцелуем. Джимми урчит в знак одобрения. – Ты знаешь, – говорит он между пылкими робертовыми поцелуями, – я хотел устроить нечто особенное. У меня всё было спланировано; я бы приехал сюда на твой день рождения, прямо как в нашу первую встречу. Всё должно было быть романтично, но я не мог дольше ждать.  
– Я рад, что ты потерял терпение, – говорит Роберт, легко покусывая джиммины губы. – Я скучал. – Он прижимается к нему крепче, но чувствует, что что-то не так. – Почему мы не движемся?  
Джимми на миг отворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на панель с кнопками.  
– Думаю, если ты нажмёшь кнопку нужного этажа, дело поправится.  
– Ой. – Роберт жмёт на цифру четыре и целует Джимми всю дорогу наверх.  
Им удаётся добраться до комнаты Роберта, неустанно целуясь, они возбуждёны и безрассудно влюблены. Джимми роняет сумку где-то возле кровати, прежде чем Роберт пригвождает его к стене и запускает руки под джиммину рубашку. Джимми ахает, не прерывая поцелуя, и Роберт просовывает бедро между длинных джимминых ног. Джимми трётся о его ногу и берётся за пряжку на робертовых джинсах.  
– Я хочу… мне нужно…  
– Я знаю, – выдыхает Джимми. Роберт стаскивает с себя футболку и впивается губами в изгиб джимминой шеи. Роберт покрывает поцелуями его подбородок – он почти уверен, что позже там проявится засос – и запускает руки в джиммины тёмные, взлохмаченные волосы. Ему нравится, как те струятся по джимминым плечам, и как Джимми смотрит на него – будто желает этого так же сильно, как и сам Роберт.  
Роберт, кажется, не может определиться, где он хочет потрогать Джимми. Ему нужно прикоснуться к нему сразу везде и повсюду, но он считает, что для начала неплохо было бы его раздеть, поэтому Роберт тянет за пояс джимминых брюк, начинает расстёгивать пуговицы, но Джимми шепчет: «Подожди, подожди» ему в рот и отстраняется.  
Роберт слишком завёден, чтобы ждать; он ждал почти два года, чтобы снова прикоснуться к Джимми. Они не остановятся, даже если посреди города проснётся вулкан, или что-то равнозначно катастрофическое.  
– Пейджи, что ты…   
Джимми копается в сумке, затем суёт Роберту в руки бутылку и скидывает ботинки. Роберту требуется примерно две секунды, чтобы приспустить джинсы и провести скользкой рукой по члену. Он стягивает с Джимми брюки и трусы, и Джимми разводит бёдра, повинуясь движениям робертовых рук. Роберт прижимает Джимми спиной к стене и входит в него, приглушив джиммины лёгкие, отрывистые вздохи поцелуем, и выпрямляется, беря Джимми за бедро и приподнимая его, чтобы вогнать ему как можно глубже.  
Джимми издаёт самый что ни на есть горячий звук, какой Роберт только слышал. Его голова бьётся о стену, с полураскрытых губ слетают томные и жаркие стоны, и Роберт впивается пальцами в джиммины бёдра и просто _берёт_ его, быстро, жёстко и грязно. Джимми так легко для него открывается, словно робертов член – единственное, чего он только желал. Он крепко сжимает Роберта за плечи, царапает ногтями его спину, когда Роберт вонзается глубже и жёстче.  
– Я так… тебя люблю, – пыхтит Роберт в изгиб джимминой шеи. Джимми в ответ только мягко и немного ошалело стонет, обвивая Роберта бёдрами.  
– Ещё, ещё, пожалуйста, – бесстыже и развратно умоляет Джимми, и Роберт даёт ему то, что он хочет, покусывая чувствительный бугорок его соска, и Джимми едва не плачет. Роберт чувствует себя так, будто весь в огне, и он знает, что уже близко, позорно близко, но когда он не один, то заводится с пол-оборота. Он прижимается к Джимми так тесно, насколько это возможно, пока тот не начинает тыкать его пяткой в зад, неуклюже прося большего. Джимми сдавленно ахает, и Роберт ввинчивается глубже, пока всё не становится необычайно остро и горячо, и он не задыхается и не дрожит, и у него внутри всё не разлетается на кусочки.  
Роберт судорожно вздыхает и тяжело опускается на Джимми сверху, выдыхая счастливые звуки в мокрую от пота джиммину шею. Джимми трётся о робертов живот твёрдым членом в отчаянной попытке утолить своё вожделение.  
– Всё ещё скорострел, как я посмотрю, – посмеивается Джимми, оставляя влажные следы смазки на коже Роберта.  
– Замолчи, – ворчит Роберт. – Это ты виноват, если что.  
– Да?  
– Ты идеален, так тебя разэдак! Ты не представляешь, что со мной делаешь. Попробуй быть пострашнее; может, тогда я дольше продержусь.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Посмотрим, что получится сделать.  
Роберта всё ещё трясёт после оргазма, пока он относит Джимми в постель, и Джимми оказывается на спине, ноги разведены – шире некуда – и он готов ко всему, что Роберт хочет сделать. Роберт встаёт на колени на ковре и притягивает Джимми к себе, достаточно близко для того, чтобы запустить язык в его скользко-влажное розовое отверстие. Джимми ахает, вцепляясь пальцами в простыни, и поднимает бёдра. Роберт вылизывает его, трахая и лаская языком. Джимми мешает имя Роберта со стонами, в этих звуках больше отчаяния, чем чего бы то ни было ещё, и Роберт держит его в этом положении, позволяя Джимми закинуть ногу себе на плечо и подаваться бёдрами навстречу скользкому жару робертова языка.  
Роберт слегка толкает Джимми в бедро, чтобы раскрыть его шире, засовывает язык глубже, и он вознаграждён прекрасным дрожащим звуком, который нарастает, переходя в задыхающийся стон, когда Джимми достигает финала. Он кончает себе на живот, его тело расслабляется и дрожит, и он выдыхает имя Роберта вперемешку с неразборчивыми ругательствами и бессвязными похвалами. Роберт оставляет поцелуи на внутренней стороне джимминых бёдер, слизывает липкую массу с его живота, прежде чем забраться на него сверху и поцеловать Джимми в губы. Джимми запускает пальцы Роберту в волосы и удерживает его, пока их влажные губы не начинают саднить и неметь.  
– Ты гораздо увереннее, чем при нашей первой встрече, – говорит Джимми с довольной улыбкой.  
– Письма помогли, – признаёт Роберт, потому что без их доверительных разговоров он, вероятно, до сих пор бы сомневался в том, захочет ли Джимми прикоснуться к его члену. – И у меня было очень много времени подумать обо всём, что я хочу с тобой сделать.  
Джимми ухмыляется так, словно готов ко всему. Его пальцы путешествуют по робертовой спине.  
– Список наверняка длинный. У тебя найдётся минутка, чтобы посмотреть, что я тебе привёз?  
– Ты мне что-то привёз? – Роберт садится, и Джимми тянется за сумкой.  
– Конечно, – посмеивается Джимми. Он затаскивает сумку на кровать и роется в ней. Он достаёт горсть различных конфет и шоколадок. – Я купил их после нашего последнего концерта.  
– М-м-м. – Роберт разворачивает одну конфету и закидывает в рот. – Как тебе удалось вырваться, кстати? Они наверняка не обрадовались, что ты ко мне поехал.  
– Я не был до конца с тобой честен, – начинает Джимми.  
О боже, вот и оно. Что, если всё это какая-то многоходовая шутка, призванная выставить Роберта дураком?  
Роберт глотает конфету.  
– Да? – Он до крайности изумлён тем, что ему удалось произнести это недрогнувшим голосом.  
– Я здесь, потому что группа распалась, – признаётся Джимми довольно робко.  
Слова подобны удару в живот для Роберта.  
– Когда?  
– В этом месяце. Киту и Джиму больше не нравилась музыка. Я изо всех сил пытался сохранить группу, но Кит просто не захотел больше относиться к делу серьёзно.  
– Что насчёт Джеффа?  
Джимми прикусывает нижнюю губу и на мгновение отводит взгляд.  
– Он ушёл почти сразу же после того, как мы вернулись с Барбадоса. Кажется, ты был прав на его счёт.  
– О чём ты?  
– Ты спрашивал, не вместе ли мы. – Джимми пожимает плечами, потирая шею сзади. – Мне кажется… мне кажется, ему бы этого хотелось, и увидев, что я провожу всё время с тобой, он взбесился. Я не знаю, может, он думал, что я должен был сначала обратиться к другу, вместо того, чтобы исследовать эти… – он подыскивает нужное слово, – чувства с незнакомцем.  
Роберт тяжело сглатывает. Он так и знал, что рассорит Джимми с друзьями.  
– Оу… – Его голос теперь тише.  
– Уверен, то была не единственная причина. Джефф не очень хорошо ладит с другими – чего я не знал, когда предложил группе его кандидатуру, – и, возможно, он не хотел делить славу с другим гитаристом. – Джимми сцепляет пальцы.  
– Почему ты ничего мне об этом не написал? – спрашивает Роберт.  
Джимми поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Я знал, что ты только расстроишься. Ты бы убедил себя, что это почему-то твоя вина.  
Робертово молчание свидетельствует о том, что это однозначно его вина.  
– Ты не виноват, – говорит Джимми, будто бы прочтя его мысли. Он кладёт ладонь Роберту на руку. – Группа распадалась задолго до нашей встречи. И если наши отношения хоть как-то ускорили процесс, то я рад, что всё так случилось. Потому что я предпочёл бы быть с тобой.  
Роберт улыбается против воли и чувствует, как у него горит лицо.  
– Так что там у тебя за сюрприз? – спрашивает Джимми, напоминающий нетерпеливого щеночка.  
Роберт берёт Джимми за руку. Он чувствует покой, когда их пальцы переплетены.  
– Я переезжаю обратно в Англию осенью, – говорит Роберт, потому что больше не может держать всё в себе.  
Джиммино лицо загорается, и это самое прекрасное, что Роберт только видел.  
– Ты… серьёзно? Твои родители не против?  
– Я скопил немного денег. И я собираюсь поступать в университет, так что у них нет веских причин для расстройства.  
– Куда именно?  
– В художественное училище в Саттоне. – Роберт не может не улыбнуться, ведь то же училище посещал Джимми до того, как присоединился к Yardbirds.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Почему я не удивлён? – Он берёт шоколадку из коробки и откусывает кусочек.  
– Что насчёт тебя? Что ты теперь будешь делать, после того, как группа распалась?  
– Что-нибудь придумаю, – небрежно отвечает Джимми. – Я мог бы собрать группу. Может быть. Но чем бы я ни занялся, я рад, что ты будешь со мной.  
– Ты не расстроен?  
– Иногда что-то должно уйти в прошлое, чтобы уступить дорогу новому и лучшему.  
– Тебе бы стихи писать.  
– Заткнись. – Джимми игриво шлёпает его по плечу. Роберт протягивает руку и убирает волосы с джимминого лба. Боже, до чего же он красив. Роберту до сих пор трудно принять тот факт, что Джимми вправду хочет быть с ним.  
– Ты не будешь скучать по острову? – спрашивает Джимми. – Ты практически живёшь в раю.  
– Рай там, где ты, – говорит Роберт, прекрасно осведомлённый о том, насколько избито это звучит.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Воу, и кто из нас двоих поэт?  
Роберт фыркает и толкает Джимми на спину. Джимми послушно ложится, его волосы рассыпаются по белоснежным простыням. Он притягивает Роберта к себе, другой рукой берясь за край его джинсов.  
– Ты весь мой на эти выходные, – мычит Роберт вокруг джимминых губ. – Никто нас не потревожит. Никто не побеспокоит.  
– Мама не будет блюсти твоё целомудрие?  
– Господи, даже не думай об этом. Вдруг она мысли читает?  
Джимми посмеивается, запуская руку Роберту в джинсы и лапая его за задницу.  
– Надеюсь, что нет. Для её же блага. У меня нет пристойных мыслей.

_Мы сами прядём нить собственной судьбы, и где мы в итоге оказываемся – и есть, на самом деле, то место, где нам предначертано быть._

Джулия Гласс


End file.
